All too fast too quick!
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: Basically Quinn and Puck and how they miss regionals, for something very special... Baby. Enjoy.
1. Quinn vs Labour

**I know i am doing another Quick story and i know your probably getting really bored of all the stories about them, but i love them so much and i have a feeling that we wont be seeing any more of them in season 3 now that Beth is gone again... so i am really sorry again, any way please enjoy.**

June 7th 11.00am and a 8 month pregnant Quinn woke up to an empty bed, she would usually hear Puck get up for work. She was sweating, she got up, it felt like her stomach had grown over night, her top would usually cover her belly, but today her PJ top showed her belly button, she looked in the mirror and laughed as she felt and saw her daughter kick. after sticking her hair in a messy bun and freshing up, she went downstairs.

"Morning Deb." Quinn said to Puck's mom who was sitting in the lounge.

"Morning sweety, your up late." She said to Quinn who had by this time took the biscuits that were on the coffee table and sat on the couch and started munching on them.

"I know, I feel really horrible... Is Grace still at her Friends?" Quinn asked, She was half way through the packet.

"Yeah, i called her before, she wont be home until 3, so it is just me and you today."

"That should be nice i havnt really spent any time with you properly since i moved in, which i appreiciate a lot."

"Your welcome Quinn." Debbie smiled back taking a biscuit.

"I feel sorry for Puck, he has 8 pools to clean today and it is like 100 degrees outside."

"8 Pools Wow! He wouldnt mind, he keeps on telling me that he will work in any conditions, doing any job, to provide for you." Quinn just smiled. "Go get dressed, were going to the mall." Quinn smiled, as she stood up, her baby kicked really hard which caused Quinn to hold her stomach and squeal a little. "Are you ok Quinn?" Debbie said with panic and standing up and rushing to Quinn's side.

"Yeah I'm fine she just done a backflip in my stomach and kicked me really hard." Quinn said recovering and laughing. "I wouldnt be suprised if she came out in a cheerleading kit and pom poms all the jumping around she has been doing latley." Debbie said laughing, Quinn laughed along and went upstairs.

XXXXX

Quinn and Debbie arrived at the mall.

"I'm going to be a pain but i am starving can we get something to eat please." Quinn said.

"Dont be silly, your not being a pain, and i am quite hungry to, come on lets go." At the Cafe, Quinn couldnt decide what she wanted, just latley her daughter was moving around a lot her belly was going hard of a night and she was always hungry.

"Can i just have a Sandwich and a black coffee please." Debbie said.

"Erm i will have a sandwich, a side salad, pasta erm a cookie and a bottle of water please." Quinn said she felt greedy but she was starving.

XXXX

Quinn was half way through her pasta, she had eat everything else and Debbie was just waiting on Quinn.

"So have you and Noah decided on what you are doing after the baby is born?"

"Were giving her up, i cant look after her, i can barely look after myself."

"You can look after her though, you and Noah babysat my 8 month old nephew...Look i think you should keep her, you will be great mom, you will make sure that what happened to you never happens to her and if it does you would never leave her side, you may not think you can but you can... I will support you no matter what your desicion, i just think you should really think about it, sweety." Quinn smiled as she finshed her pasta.

"I will... Thankyou... For everything, letting me live with you, supporting me, giving me advice, Being on my side when Puck thinks he is right when he cleary isnt, your everything i wanted my mother to be." Quinn said smiling, just then she got another kick.

"You might have to get that checked out hunny she is really active just latley."

"I will after regionals."

XXXXX

Quinn and Debbie done a bit of shopping.

"Aww how cute is this." Debbie said picking up and pink babygrow.

"That is cute."

"I have to get this."

"Debbie i might not be keeping her, i dont need it."

"You need it for when she is born, unless you want her to stay naked for hours." Debbie said gigling.

"I thought the nurses would sort that out."

XXXXX

It was half 9 at night, Quinn had put one of Puck's hoodies on with her Pj bottoms and she joined Debbie, Puck and Grace in the lounge.

"Is there any point in you having clothes, you just wear mine all the time." Puck said smirking. It was movie night, It was dark, the lights where off and the T.v was on. Quinn had snuggled into Puck. She loved cuddleing him.

"God! you two might as well be dating, your allways hugging and cuddeling eachother." Puck's 13 year old sister said.

"Shut up Grace!" Puck said trying to watch the film.

"Or what?"

"Or I will drop kick you so hard you wont know what hit you!" Puck said nastily to his sister, Quinn and Debbie just looked at eachother, they were always at eachother's throats.

"Oooo I'm so scared... You wouldnt hit a girl, you probably couldnt anyway...Faggot."

"Grace!" Debbie shouted.

"First of all i aint a faggot and if you think you could really hurt me by your pathetic none insulting words then your wrong." Puck said, The arguing went on for a while, when Quinn finally decided she wanted to go to bed.

"I'm going to bed."

"Good luck at regionals tomrowo Quinn." Grace said.

"Yeah me too, I'm Beat."

XXXX

Quinn and Puck cuddled in bed.

"Puck."

"Yeah?"

"I'm Keeping the baby."

"What made yu changed your mind?" Puck said excited.

"Your mom, she was telling me that we could do this an..." Quinn was cut off by Puck. Who had ran downstairs just in his boxers, and hugged his mom. "Thankyou, Thankyou, thankyou." He had even kissed his mom on the forhead 4 times, and he never kisses his mom.

"For what?" Debbie said.

"Quinn's keeping the baby." he said he ran back upstairs, and popped back into bed with Quinn.

"Where did you go."

"Lets just say i kind of lost my cool for a second."

"Oh Ok, Well night Puck."

"Night Q, night Baby." Puck put his hand on Quinn's stomach, and felt a huge kick he smiled, and fell asleep still holding Quinn.

XXXXX

June 8th 2010, 2am. Quinn shot up, in a pile of water, it wasnt wee.

"Debbie!" Quinn shouted with panic. Debbie came rushing in, Puck had woke up not knowing what was going on, Grace had came in after her mom.

"I think my water just broke."

"Ok Dont panic, let me see. ( Debbie helped Quinn up and took a look at her bed.) Well it looks like it and it certainly smells like it, i think We best get you to the hospital."

"No no Its too early, I'm not sue for another month."

"Quinn i cant belive you leaked all over my bed." Puck said.

"Oh i'm sorry, i cant help the fact that your daughter has bad timing." Quinn said sarcasticly

"But we havnt got anything for the baby." Puck said

"We will sort something out, lets just get you too the hospital." Debbie said.

XXXX

It was now 8am, Quinn was still in labour. Puck got a text from Rachel.

_Noah were are you and Quinn? we were supposed to meet at Mr Schue's 10 minutes ago.! -Rachel_

Puck completly forgot.

"Shit." Quinn looked at him with panic. "what?"

"Regionals."

"I complelty forgot about that." Quinn said worried.

"Rachel just text me, Im not leaving you, they will understand."

_I'm Sorry Rach, But Quinn is in labour has been since 2 o'clock this morning, i completley forgot, we cant make it i dont want to leave Quinn,I am really sorry, Good luck though.- Puck._

Puck got a text back Quickly.

_What? We understand, i have told the gang, tell me when she has had the baby, and we will all come and visit once she had your little bundle of joy good luck, Tell Quinn we will be thinking of her!- Rachel._

**Ok guys hope you enjoyed please review more chapters soon xxxxx**


	2. Bethany Grace

**Chapter 2 enjoy :)**

June 8th 2010, 12pm, 10 hours into labour, Quinn cant take any more of the pain, and along side of that she wonders how New directions are getting on.

Puck is pacing he is worried, Quinn isn't due for another month, the nurse had already told them that she will be having the baby soon, His mom had to rush back home to make space and atleast get the essentials for the baby, Quinn is watching T.V, Puck is texting Finn.

_Dude, Did we win? -Puck_

Puck was getting impatient regonals finsihed half an hour ago.

_No, We had to forfiet, we didnt have enough memebers, but dont tell Quinn i know she will hate herself for it... How is she? -Finn_

Puck looked a bit gutted but text back quickly.

_Sorry you had to do that man, she is fine, crying alot, right now she is watching T.V,, There should be a baby soon YAY!-Puck._

Just then Pucks Phone rang, it was Finn.

_"Sup." _

_"We were just calling to see how you were, my fingers were saw from texting."_

_"Were fine...Hold up she wants to talk to you." Puck passed the phone to Quinn. "Hey Finn." Quinn said as if she had no pain at all._

_"Hey Quinn how are you?"_

_"I'm Fine, I just want this baby out of me!"_

_"It will be soon, just think about it, every pain you go through will all be worth it bringing your little girl into the world."_

_"I'll bear that in mind when im squeesing the thing out...could you put mercedes on for a minute?"_

_"Sure"... "Hey girl what's up?"_

_"I want you with me too, please come, i dont care how long it takes i will hold her in just please come here." _

_"(Laughs) I will be there babe, i will make my way down now."_

_"Thank you, Well i'm going to go before i wee myself... Bye" _ Quinn passed the phone back to Puck.

"Oh i forgot to ask about regionals."

"They lost, But most of them dont care, There mainly worried about you." Puck said. Quinn left for the bathroom, but as she got up, she let out a scream, which made Puck rush to her. He grabbed her back to support her and took her hand.

"Are you ok? do you want me to get you the nurse?"

"No, Just dont leave me alone." Quinn said crying.

"Wait you want me to go into the bathroom with you?" Puck said flirty and confused.

"No its ok now i dont need it now anyway." Quinn said holding on to Puck, she had stopped crying.

"Quinn you didnt Piss yourself did you?"

"I was kidding, and for the record no i havnt weed myself, i may have horrible icky fluids coming out of my body, but Quinn Fabray would never use that as an excuse to wee herself." She said sitting on her bed, she had gotten over the pain, now and was back to her usual self.

"There was one time you weed yourself." Puck laughed.

"Yeah and it was your fault." Quinn laughed back.

"Dont blame me! Its not my fault you cant control your bladder."

"Its not my fault your child was leaning on my bladder for about half an hour and you would stop and let me use the restroom."

"Because i was already late for work and i had to drop you of and Mercedes, I would of thought you could of kept it in." Puck said laughing in histerics, and looking at a not impressed looking Quinn.

"How about you try carrying something the size of a watermelon whilst having it on your bladder for over half an hour with out going to the restroom." Quinn said resting her hands on her swolen stomach.

"Ok fine you win... I read somewhere that you should never wind women up whilst they are giving birth, unless you want to end up on the couch."

"Since when did You start reading... and it is true." Quinn said lying back down on her bed.

"Never you mind, anyway lets pretend like we never had this conversation Puckzilla dosnt want to loose his cool." He said sitting on the couch.

"Well you can remind Puckzilla that he had lost his cool about 20 times this week."

"I have no memory of that."

"or no memory at all." Quinn laughed, just then all the glee girls and Kurt came in.

"I will leave you girls alone."

"The lads are in the waiting room Noah." Rachel said, Puck just smiled, winked at Qinn and Walked out.

"How have ya been tubbers?" Santana asked sitting next to Quinn on the bed.

"Nice to see you too, Santana." Quinn laughed, Santana took Quinn's hand as she had another contraction.

"Wow Q who knew you were that strong... So am i gunna meet the squirt." Santana said

"I dont think Quinn knows that either." Mercedes added

"We all came up with what she is going to call us, Im gunna be Auntie Brit Brit, I am going to teach her how to dance."

"I'm Auntie Rach, Of course i will teach her, her vocals."

"I will be Auntie Cedes I will make sure she has super cute fashion sense"

"Auntie T, I will teach her to love and respect herself no matter what or who she is."

"I Have the pleasure of being auntie Kurt, who will also make sure she looks like a fashionista."

"And I am Auntie Tana, and i am going to make sure she is a bitch...Well she wont really need my help, what with head cheerleader and a bitchy mother, and bad-ass Father who calls himself something that sounds like it should should be on jurrasic park." Santana smiled, Quinn was about to say something but was interupted by the nurse and Puck.

"Miss Fabray i think it is time, how many people are you having in the room with you, i wont allow any more than 3."

"Rach can you go and get Mr Schue for me, tell him i want him with me, I am having 3 in the room."

"Ok, We will call you all back in once the baby is born." The girls left and Mr Shcue came in confused.

"Quinn how are you? How come you want me in the room? not that i am bothered just thought i would be the person you would least want in the room."

"Well first of all i need someone who can take care of Puck, I'm afraid, he may Pass out."

"Wait is it really that bad." A pale looking Puck said.

"And second of all, you have been more of a father to me than my own, you always give me the best advice... I want you and Mercedes to be the first to meet her out of the the new directions." Quinn said as the nurse got everything ready.

"Well thank you Quinn, im here for you always."

XXXX

5 minutes later, Quinn was ready to Push, She had Mercedes on one hand, and nurse on the other, Mr Schue was standing next to the nurse along side Puck who was feeling really ill at this moment in time.

"Ok Quinn ready for your first Big Push... 1..2..3 and Push... Thats it your doing great... And relax."

"This hurts so bad." A crying Quinn said.

"Your doing great Quinn." Mr Schu said grabbing Quinn's arm.

"Another Push please Quinn."

"Arghhh... Puck when i can walk again, i am going to kill you... this is all your fault. Arghhhh!"

"Thats great Quinn and Relax" The nurse was cut of by a huge thud sound. Quinn looked around to see Puck laying on the floor.

"Mr Schue you was supposed to look after him." Mercedes laughed, Quinn smiled at Puck who had passed out on the floor.

"Shouldn't we try and wake him up?" Mr Schue asked concered.

"No i dont care about him right now...ARghhhhh!."

"Ok Quinn she is crowning... the worst part now once the shoulders are out she should just slide out now." Mr Schue had gotten Puck to wake up, Puck looked at Quinn and apologised she just laughed at him and carried on Pushing. She closed her eyes for a second and she heard crying, she looked as the nurse showed her, her baby girl, who was very pink and tiny. A few minutes later, Quinn was holding her daughter in her arms.

"She looks like you Puck." Mr Schue said smiling with tears coming down his face... Puck started to cry aswell. The Girls werent crying ( Proofs there tougher than lads haha)

After a few holds and photos, Mr Schue and Puck went into the waiting room.

"Its a beutiful, healthy bouncing baby girl." Puck said smiling.

"Congrats kid." Finn said.

"Considering she was a month early, she is so cute, she looks so much like Puck." Mr Schue said.

Back in the hospital room Quinn had hold of her baby When Puck walked back in, The nurse came in with the birth cetificate.

"So Quinn We need a name for the Birth certificate."

"Its Bethany Grace Puckerman." Puck smiled, they hadnt really discussed names apart from jackie daniels and Beth but he thought Quinn would have forgoten.

"There nice names, why did you choose them?" The nurse asked.

"Noah wanted Beth and Grace Is Noah's little sister's name... Plus i really like the name." The nurse smiled and walked off, Puck walked over to Quinn and Beth.

"I thought you had forgot about Beth."

"How could i, You sang it too me and I really like the name Grace and your sister would love it."

"I called my mom and told her you had the baby she said she will come down in a hour."

"You didnt tell her the name did you?"

"No. Why?"

"Good i want it to be a suprise."

**Hope you enjoyed please review... there will be more chapters xx**


	3. The mini cheerio kit

**Next chapter, Debbie and Grace meeting Beth... Santana, Brittany, and Sue. Enjoy :)**

1 hour since Quinn gave birth to her daughter, she still had the needle in her hand and had changed into pink was debating wether or not to call her mom.

"Should i call her?" Quinn asked looking at her phone whislt she was lying in her bad, after and nice shower.

"Quinn its up too you." Puck replied holding his baby girl.

"But what if she dosnt want to see me or the baby, it would kill me."

"Quinn, listen, Just call your mom, and if she wants to see the baby, then great but if not it's her loss."

"Ok." Quinn sighed a little, and dialed her mom's number.

"_Hello?" _Judy said.

_"Mom, Its Quinn... I...I just want to let you know that i have had the baby, it is a beutiful baby girl, she was a month early but she is really healthy, so if you want to come to the hospital and see her then thats fine." _ Quinn looked at her, daughter in Puck's arms and smiled.

_"I would love to Quinnie...But i cant right now, i will see her when you get home, just call me, Congratulations to you and Finn you will make great parents bye Quinnie." _Judy put the phone down, Quinn looked shocked.

"Take it she is not coming then?" Puck asked

"No she wants to see her, she just cant today, but she thinks Finn is the father." just then Pucks Phone beeped, he passed Beth to Quinn and read the messege.

"Its my mom she wants me to meet her in the hospital entrance, i will be back in a minute." Puck walked out the door, Quinn had Beth resting on her thighs.

"Your gunna meet your grandma and aunt now baby." She kissed Beth on the head and smiled.

XXXX

"What does she look like? Is she cute? If she looks like you then she wont be cute." Grace said to Puck.

"Grace, You will see her in a minute, but i am warning you now, You listen to Quinn and Puck, If Quinn dosnt want you holding the baby that much then you listen to her, First time moms are very nervous and protective of there babies." Debbie said holding a big pink balloon, and a teddy.

"Yeah i know mom you tell me this all the time... I'm 13 i get it."

"IT is true though Grace, she was even scared to let me hold her." Puck said smiling.

"Just be quiet, Quinn or the baby might be asleep." Debbie said.

They walked in to find, Quinn changing Beth's diaper.

"Oh hey guys, Puck can you put this in the bin please." Quinn said handing him and stinky Diaper, Quinn Picked Beth up and sat back on her bed, she was rocking Beth, who by this time was crying.

"Look at my beutiful granddaughter... Have you guys picked a name yet?" Debbie said standing over Quinn and looking at her baby.

"Yeah, Its Bethany, but Beth for short, and her middle name is Grace, Becasue of her special auntie." Quinn said smiling at Grace who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Bethany Grace... Aww that is so sweet. How did you come up with the name Beth then?"

"Long story short, at first i wanted to call her Jackie daniels, which Quinn wasnt too happy about."

"I agree with Quinn on that one." Grace said sitting next to her brother.

"Then i decided that Beth was more of a appropriate name, so i sang it to her in glee club."

"Awww that is so sweet...She looks so peaceful, I'm sorry i wasnt there for the birth Quinn."

"Its ok, i appreciate you sorting Beth's things out."

"Not a problem, I managed to decorate her whole nursery, Noah how was the birth for you?" His mom asked.

"I passed out." They all laughed.

"It made me giggle, he woke up again, just when she was crowning." They laughed again. "Can i hold her?" Grace asked.

"Sure, go and sit next to Puck and he will help you support her head." Quinn gently passed Beth to Grace. "Put your hand on her back, and let her rest her head on your arm, but dont move to Quick, it can damage her neck." Puck said to his sister, Beth had opened her eyes when she was placed in her aunt's arms.

"She likes you." Quinn said standing next to Debbie.

"She looks like Noah." Grace said smiling.

"You did really well babe, I'm so proud of you... Of both of you, Congratulations and i am always here to help." Debbie said kissing and hugging Quinn and then doing the same to Puck.

"EWWW! She threw up all over my new top." Grace said, passing her to Puck, who just laughed.

"I probably should of warned you about that, i fed her not so long ago."

"It's ok i will go and wipe myself off in the restroom."

"Wait! Let me take a picture, Grace you go in the middle, holding the baby, and Noah and Quinn on either side." Debbie took a few photos, of the four of them, then just Quinn Puck and Beth, Then just two.

XXXX

Sunday June 9th 10:30 am, Quinn and Puck were allowed to go home, and 1:00pm. Even though they were going they had a last set of visitors. Santana and Brittany.

"Aww Quinn she is so adorable... and i have to say you look pretty hot after giving birth." Santana said hugging her friend. "Congrats Puckerman, she is going to be a heartbreaker." Santana added as she went over and hugged Puck.

"Here, I didnt know what to get her so I just got her a scrap book and i dcorated the front in pink glitter and baby things, i thought you could write about her life in it as she grows up, and put photos in there or something...Santana helped me so it is off the both of us really."

"Oh and I got you a box of diapers" Santana laughed. "thank you guys, i really appreciate it." Quinn got up and hugged the girls. "So can i disturb the little monster from her sleep so i can hold her?" SAntana said saracasticly and happily.

"She will probably stay asleep. But sure, just sit on the chair over there and i will give her too you." Quinn took her baby and passed her to Santana. "Be careful with her head and back."

"Realx Q, i'm not going to hurt her." Santana said smiling at the little the Coach sylvester walked in, suprising everyone in the room.

"Coach sylvester? What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"Just wanted to see how Q and the baby was doing... I also wanted to drop this off." Sue said holding up and baby cheerio kit with Beth's name on it.

"That is so cute... how did you know her name?" Quinn asked

"Puckerman over here, told Mr Schue who then told me."

"Aww well thank you coach."

"Come here." Sue said hugging Quinn and Puck. Santana helped Brittany have a hold of Beth, Santana Knew she had to help Britt with Beth. Then Sue held her.

"Oh Q, here is what i want you to do, take a photo of her wearing the uniform, give me a copy, and then put the uniform in a frame in her room."

"I will coach."

After they went Quinn and Puck had them to themselves.

XXXXX

12:55pm.

"I am freaking out, i want to live in the hospital forever, i am scared, i dont want to do this without the help of the nurses."

"You will be fine My mom will help, i will help, the glee club will help, we all will Quinn... To be honest i am shitting myself too."

"Ok miss Fabray and mr Puckerman, your mom is here to take you home, we will help you get everything down to the car."

XXXX

"Thank you soo much for all your help." Quinn said after putting Beth in the car.

"Its our job... but your welcome Quinn... I know your scared, but you are going to be a great mom, good luck for the future... Oh and here is the dates we want you to come back so we can check up on your daughter and yourself."

"Thankyou."

"Do you have any Questions."

"No, thankyou again."

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	4. To sir with love

**Quinn, Puck and Beth's first day/night home, Finn gets an unexpected visitor, Quinn goes into school on the very last week before summer break.**

Sunday June 9th 2.00pm, an hour since Quinn and Puck got home with their newborn baby girl. It was pretty easy for the first hour, Quinn fed her, Puck changed her diaper, and then she fell asleep in her crib.

"You guys hungry?" Debbie asked Quinn, Puck and Grace.

"Naa I'm fine ma." Puck said as Quinn passed him a baby catolog.

"What about you Grace?"

"No i had something to eat before."

"Quinn?"

"Can i just have a glass of water please Deb." Quinn replied circeling things out of the catolog and writing the price down on a piece of paper.

"Sure."

"Quinn i really like this one." Grace said.

"Let me see babe." Quinn replied as Grace got up and showed her a cute wooden crib...Beth was using Grace's old crib until they were able to buy a new one.

"Oh thats nice, how much is it?"

"It says here $155 but it just depends on how big and what type of wood you want it."

"It is really nice and i do like it i will put it on the list, thanks Grace."

"How much is that all together?" Puck asked

"Well with her new closets and draws, and crib, toys and clothes, it all comes up to $1855, we need to add on her diapers and baby food aswell so it should be just over $2000." Quinn said adding up the money on her list.

"How are we going to afford that?" Puck said panicking.

"Dont worry, my mom and Dad made a savings account for me when i was born, i checked it the other day and it they are still putting money in there, i have over $500,000 in there and you earn quite alot from cleaning pools. We will be fine."

"Yeah and i will help you with the money if you wanted i have been saving up." Grace added.

"Dont be silly you dont have to pay for anything Grace... Your 13 you will be out shopping with your friends." Quinn said smiling, Just then Beth started crying, Quinn went upstairs, and realized that her phone was what woke Beth up. She picked her up and started cuddeling her.

"I'm sorry baby... mommy forgot about her phone, come on lets go downstairs and see daddy and Gracey." Quinn took a look at her phone and read it was off Finn.

_Hey Quinn, I know you just got home and i am really sorry to bother you but my mom asked if you Puck and Drizzle would like to come round for a sunday Dinner, we understand if you dont want too :)-Finn xx_

"Puck Finn's mom wants us to go round for sunday dinner if you wanted too."

"Today?"

"Well today is sunday."

"Sure."

_We would love to Finn, we will be round in a minute, see you then.-Q x_

"Debbie me Puck and Beth are going round to a friends for dinner, if that is ok."

"Of course it is, you kids have fun."

XXXXX

Beth was wearing a cute Top, with a cute white cardigan, a denim skirt, white tightts and cutie little booties. Quinn was wearing her dress and Puck, what he always wears, jeans a tight shirt and his trainers.

They arrived at Finn's.

"Hey guys, come in." Finn said "you can just put your stuff over there... Erm do you have anything to put her in?" Finn asked.

"Yeah dude, we have her car seat." Puck said.

"Cool well my mom is in the lounge if you want to go in."

"Thanks." Quinn and Beth walked into the lounge but Puck was pulled back by Finn.

"Dude, were cool ok. I mean i still have feelings for Quinn, but i think im dating Rachel...you will make a great dad."

"Thanks man, i am sorry though."

"its cool I..." Finn was cut of by the door bell ringing. They both looked at eachother confused, Finn opened the door and looked really confused.

"Hey Finn... Noah, I'm suprised to see you are you here visiting Quinn and the baby?" Judy said the lads looked at eacother.

"Mrs Fabray how did you know Quinn was here?" Finn asked.

"Her car is outside so i just assumed that she had came home."

"Well she has but there's something that..." Finn was cut off by Quinn.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I told you that when you come home i will come and visit you and my grandchild...Is she here?"

"Yeah she is in the lounge she is sleeping at the moment."

"oh can i come in?" Quinn looked at Finn.

"Yeah, yeah come in mrs Fabray." Judy walked into the lounge and saw Carol, holding Beth.

"Good afternoon Carol...Aww she is so cute... You must be a proud grandma." Judy said sitting next to Carol, Quinn, Puck and Finn all came in after Judy.

"I'm sorry Judy i think you have made a mistake... Im not Beth's grandmother." Quinn's heart went she grabbed hold of both Finn and Puck's hand and looked down, Puck squeezed her hand tighter.

"But Finn is her father." Judy said

"No Noah is her father." Quinn said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, i wasnt goignt to keep her so i didnt think it mattered."

"Well it does matter! First you get pregnant before marrige and commit a sin and then you cheat on someone as sweet as Finn."

"It's not like i meant to cheat on him, i was drunk!"

"Your were drunk!" Judy was cut of by Quinn.

"Dont start yelling at me for mistakes i made... Its not like you dont drink... yeah i saw you, you drink your way through your mistakes...Can you just go, i dont want you yelling and waking my baby!"

"Quinnie...I'm sorry."

"No your not... You kicked me out and now im kicking you out!"

"But you dont live here you cant kick me out."

"Fine, I dont want to see you so please just leave me alone!" Judy sighed and walked out the door.

XXXXX

An hour had passed Carol was making the food , Finn, Quinn, Puck and beth were in Finn's room, the lads were on the Xbox and Quinn was playin with Beth.

"Sorry about your mom Q"Finn said

"Its fine she never really casred anyway."

"I still cant get over the fact that im a dad."

"Yeah i have had 24 hours with her and me being a mom still hasnt hit me yet either."

"So when are you going back to school?" finn asked

" i might go in tomorow, but not all week"

"What are you going to do with BVeth then?" Puck asked, he was definatly going to school.

"I will bring her with me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye Deb, Puck and i are going now."

"Are you sure you want to go to school...you only gave birth two days ago?" Puck said.

"I know but i cant miss the last day of school."

XXXX

An hour later, And even though Quinn was off the cheerios, She took Beth who had fell asleep in her car seat to the gym were the cheerios where doing there final performance.

"Mediocare! Hit the showers!" Sue turned around becasue she heard a girgle, and saw Quinn giving Beth her pacifier. "Q! I didnt expect to see you here."

"I wanted to come in for the glee club and to give you this" Quinn handed her a picture of Beth in her cheerleading kit. "Its up in her room, above her crib."

"Thanks Q, She looks like a mini version of you."

"Why did you want a photo anyway?"

"So that when she is my head cheerleader i can show her and tell her that she was born to be a cheerleader." Sue smiled, Quinn smiled back.

"Anyway I best be going, i really need to get to glee club, and she will probably need feeding soon." Quinn grabbed Beth in her carseat and started walking out but was called back.

"Im proud of you Q... Even though i didnt expect my head cheerleader to get pregnant but you make a great mom... now get out of here before i loose my kindness.

XXXX

Quinn had put Beth in the auditoriam with Mr Schue so she could perform with the rest of the glee club.

"At the begning of the year, i was just another football player."

"I was the closeted diva"

"I was afraid to dance outside my room."

"I had a sutter."

"I had never kissed a girls before."

"I was caption of the cheerios."

"I was tossing kids in the dumpster."

"I hated everyone in this club."

"So did i"

"I wasnt honest about who i was."

"and i was getting slushied."

"I never had a father...someone i could look up to... who could teach me about what it ment to be a real man."

"We dont care what the judges say...We won becasue we had you as our teacher."

"And glee club will never end Mr Schue, becasue you are the glee club and your in all of us now."

**hope you enjoyed. please review.**


	5. Staying Strong

**Sorry for taking a while to update... anyways Quinn and Puck didnt go in to school on the tuesday. They have a little argument, causing Puck to leave the house and end up in school, enjoy.**

Quinn woke up at 6am, she had only woken up with Beth once, because Puck had insisted that he will get up with her. Grace got up half an hour later, Puck's mom was at work and Puck was still in bed. Quinn was in the kitchen whilst Beth was asleep in her car seat. Grace walked in yawning with her hair messy.

"Oh hey Grace... do you want something to eat." Quinn asked frying an egg.

"Oooh yes please I'm starving." Grace said taking Beth out of her Car seat, who by this time had woken up. "Good morning Boo boo, how is my favorite Neice today?"

"She is fine now that her aunt has got her...Grace could you feed her for me please...just whilst i do this." Quinn said handing Grace a bottle.

"I though you breastfed her?" Grace said confused.

"I do, thats breast milk."

"Eeew."

"Sorry." Quinn smiled, as she started to fry another egg. Quinn turned and saw Grace feeding Beth, it bought a smile to her face. "Your good with her."

"Ive just been watching how you do it alot."

"I have only been doing it for 3 days." Quinn laughed, as she sat down with her and Graces beakfast. "Do you want me to take her whilst you eat your breakfast."

"No no im fine."

"It wasnt really a question, you have to get ready for school i dont want you being late." Quinn laughed. Grace didnt mind when Quinn was being bossy with her.

"Ok, thanks for the breakfast Quinn."

an hour later Grace left for school, Puck was still in bed, and Beth and Quinn cuddled up on the couch.

"What shall we do today Bug?" Beth just looked at Quinn. "Well i know what were going to do right now...were going to change your diaper becasue i cant have my baby sticking the house out now can we." Quinn said in a baby voice, after she changed Beth's diaper, she went to go and get Puck up.

"Daddy wake up...Daddy...Daddy!" She said louder and louder, Puck woke up and groaned.

"What...What." He said frustrated and half asleep.

"Dont you have work today."

"No...Im not going back until monday... I told you that."

"No you didnt."

"Look can you just leave me alone im tired."

"Im tired to Puck but we have a baby to look after."

"I was up all night with her and your doing fine by yourself."

"Well you didnt have to...and she is not just my daughter."

"Just 10 more minutes Quinn."

"Just forget it, your not going to get up in 10 minutes more like another couple of hours."

"whatever... just go away i cant be bothered with you today."

"Sorry i woke you...Come on Bethy daddy is grumpy today." As she walked out. When Puck had to open his mouth.

"Im only grumpy because of your mommy."

"Go back to sleep Puck."

10 am and Puck had finally gotten up but he was still pissed at Quinn and decided to have another go at her.

"How come you havnt made me breakfast...you always make me breakfast."

"Well if you got up about 4 hours ago then mabye i would of made you some... and your old enough to do it yourself."

"whatever."

"Why are you being like that."

"Because i like waking up to breakfast."

"Well i like waking up to smiling mother but i guess we both cant get what we want."

"I dont want to talk to you."

"Good i becasue i dont want to talk to you either."

"Yeah well the only reason i am is because of Beth!" He yelled back.

"You dont have to be here Puck! No one is forcing you to stick around, so if you want to go then go!" Quinn yelled.

"Thats is probably the smartest thing you have said all morning."

"Bye then."

Puck stormed upstairs and got dressed and went back in the family room.

"I thought you were going!" Quinn said harshly.

"I just want to say goodbye to my daughter if that is ok!"

"Where are you going."

"Anywere away from you!" He yelled as he stormed out the door.

Puck was so angry! He knew that the best place to be was at school, he had only missed the first to periods and Glee club was about to begin. He stormed into the glee club shocking everyone.

"Puck...What are you doing here? Hows Quinn and the baby?" Mr Schue asked after the young teen interupted him.

"I just needed a break and Beth is fine." He said sitting next to Mike and Matt, He Didnt metion Quinn on purpose.

"Well what about Quinn?" Mr schue asked again.

"I dont know and to be honest i dont really care."

"Are you two ok, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really...not to be rude but can we just continue with lesson please."

XXXXX

After glee club, Finn caught up with Puck.

"Dude whats going on?" He said patting his mate on the shoulder.

"She's just pissing me off thats all."

"Yeah well wether she is pissing you off or the love of your life, you cant just leave her alone with Beth"

"look dude i really dont want to talk about it, lets just get to football practice."

XXXXX

Quinn sat at home she started crying '_damn hormones_' she thought, Beth was asleep again, so she called Mercedes.

"_Hey Quinn...Are you ok? Whats going on."_

_"Is Puck at school?" _a crying Quinn asked.

"_yeah he came in before...He wasnt to happy and when Mr schue asked about you he just said he didnt care, so i assumed you too had fell out."_

_"at first he wouldnt get up and then when he did he was complaining about me not making his breakfast, he told me he was only talking to me becasue of Beth and then i told him he could leave if he wanted to... i didnt mean it i was just angry and tired and now i dont know what to do...What if he dosnt come back?" _Quinn said still crying.

"_Ok first of all you need to stop crying, it aint good for Beth to see her mommy upset, and he will come back, he wont leave you or beth, he is not like that...Do you want me to talk to him?"_

_"No... I know this is too much but could you come over i really need some company."_

_"sure i have free periods anyway, i will be over in a bit."_

XXXXX

Mercedes came over really Quick, Beth was still asleep, and When Quinn saw Mercedes she hugged her so tight and let all her emotions out.

"lets sit down babe." Mercedes said taking Quinn's hand and taking her into the family room. They sat down and Quinn was still crying but not as much.

"Listen to me you have to stay strong... You and Puck, will be fighting alot and you have to deal with it becasue thats just life, and wether or not you want to see eachother or even speak to eachother you will always be in eachothers life becasue of that beutiful little girl right there...so get it together." Mercedes said harshly but in a comforting way.

"I usually dont get that upset when we argue."

"Thats because you have just had a baby...look i am always going to be here for you...and my advice will be harsh but true, so come on its no good for a child to be seeing there mother upset." Mercedes hugged Quinn and they shared a smile.

"Thanks Mercedes...What time is it?" Quinn said wiping away the tears.

"12:15."

"Do you think Puck will come home for lunch?" She asked again. As Mercedes was about to answer Puck walked through the door completly ignoring everyone, he walked straight in the kitchen, and made himself a couple of snadwiches.

"Take that as a yes then." Quinn said, but Puck heard her.

"Take what as a yes?" he said in a snotty way.

"i asked her wether you were going to come home or not."

"Oh" Was all he said. "How has she been?"

"Fine." Quinn replied.

"Ok well im goin the garage do you want anything?" he said as if he didnt care.

"No im fine." Puck just left again.

"Well atleast your getting a conversation out of him now."

"Yeah." Quinn said as Beth started to cry. "Shssh baby mommy's got you."

XXXXX

Grace got home from school really early, and Puck followed shortly, Pucks mom wasnt coming home until 8 at night. Grace was in her room, Puck was changing Beth's diaper and Quinn was asleep on the couch. When she woke up her and Puck spoke in the friendliest way they had all day.

"Afternoon mommy." Puck said sitting Beth up on his chest a little.

"Afternoon." She replied sitting up.

"You alright?" Puck asked nicely.

"Im fine...i thought you were pissed at me."

"Guess i was just tired...im sorry."

"Im sorry too...i didnt mean what i said when i said you dont have to be here, you do...Beth needs you and i need you."

"Well i aint going anywhere...im sorry if i upset you." He replied going to sit next to her with Beth, they hugged eachother and forgot that about there little argument.

**Ok so i hoped you enjoyed it there will be more updates soon, apologies for the wait, please reveiw. oh and i have updated some of my other stories aswel so check them out and please review. **


	6. James Puckerman

**ok sorry for the wait, this is were Pucks, father unsuspectinly turns up at his door, what will happen when he finds out about Beth and Quinn.**

Thursday morning 4:30am and a 5 day old Beth was up more than she usualy was, Pucks mom had left the day before on a business trip and she had took Grace along with her, she would be away for a couple of days. Quinn lay in bed, crying because Beth wouldnt go to sleep, and she was tired and she was still hormonal, Puck was walking up and down feeding Beth her bottle.

"Babe why are you crying?" Puck asked.

"This is just really hard, why is she crying? Did i do something wrong?" Quinn said wiping her tears.

"No, she is just a baby that is what they do...Babe she will be fine." Puck said trying to comfort her and feed his daughter at the same time.

"Im sorry you probably get enough of me crying, aswel as beth."

"Quinn its fine i understand, you will stop soon anyway...look she is asleep now, see nothing to worry about." He said as he placed Beth back in her crib and went to cuddle up with Quinn.

"You really are good with her you know... she is a proper daddy's girl." Quinn said as she cuddled up to Puck.

"i know...lets get some sleep she will be up again soon."

XXXX

Beth didnt get up until 6:30 which both Quinn and Puck were happy about, they all went downstairs and Quinn went to make breakfast for everyone, excluding Beth. After she had ate, she went to clean Beths Diaper.

"Puck will you pass me a clean diaper please." She said as she picked Beth from her bouncer and put her on her changing matt, As she took Beth's diaper of she started peeing.

"Oh my god she is still weeing." Quinn laughed as put the diaper back over Beth. "Beth you have just peed all over mama." Beth gurgled a little, which made Both Puck and Quinn smile. Puck got up to take his plate out and was stopped by Quinn. "Hey can you take that into the kitchen please."

XXXX

It was now 7am, Quinn was feeding Beth and watching T.V and Puck was on his laptop looking for more work.

"What's the plan for today?" Puck asked.

"Well i have to go the mall later, Beth needs new diapers and new clothes, she is growing out of them so quick, plus we need some more food in this house."

"Cool well i am coming there is a new game out that i really went."

"OF course, you only come when there is something for you." Quinn chuckled, AS she started to wind Beth.

"So...What time are we going?"

"in about an hour or so...oh good girl." Quinn said as Beth burped.

XXXXX

An hour later and Beth was dressed Quinn put her in a yellow summer dress, with cute little booties and a white cardigan, she also put a cute little headband in her hair,, Quinn put on a white dress, a red cardigan and had her hair down with a plated fringe.

"Are we ready to go?" Quinn asked.

"Yep" Puck took Beth and went to Put her in her car seat whilst, Quinn locked up. Quinn felt alot more confident now leaving Beth in the back by herself. Puck drove off, on there way they saw Finn and Rachel make there way to school, so Puck stopped and Quinn spoke to them through the window.

"Hey, do you guys want a lift?"

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, were going that way anyway." Rachel replied. Finn and Rachel hopped in the back with Beth.

"Thanks guys...so were are you heading anyway?" Finn asked, Rachel sat next to Beth and starting playing with her.

"The mall, Beth needs new clothes...she's a little fatty." Puck said.

"Just like her dad then." Finn joked.

"I got your nose...oh i got your nose...oh you can have it back now." Rachel said in a baby voice. "Oh Quinn she is adorable."

"I know...She's my little angel." Quinn said as they pulled up in school. "Tell everyone we said hey, and we willl see them soon." she said again.

"Will do thanks guys." Rachel said as they got out of Pucks truck.

XXXX

They arrived at the mall, Quinn got a shopping cart, with a baby carrier in it. she placed Beth in it and they walked into the mall.

"I will meet you in the clothes section, i am just going to get that game," Puck said to Quinn.

"Ok."

Quinn walked to the baby isle and got some diapers and few more clothes fo Beth. When she met up with Puck they went to the food isle together.

"Did you get the game?"

"Yeah...Oooh Lucky charms." he replied as he threw a box of lucky charms into the cart.

"Your such a baby." Quinn laughed.

"I like Lucky charms so what?"

"Im joking."

After a while of shopping they finally got to the registor.

"Welcome to Simon mall did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Yes thankyou." Quinn said as she started packing the bags.

"Cute baby you have got there, is she yours?"

"Yeah." Quinn replied.

"you look awfully young to have a baby...if you dont mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Im 16."

"Oh well you have a very cute baby, how old is she?"

"5 days old."

"Awww...well that is $110 please."

"Thanks, bye."

XXXXX

2 hours later, everything was unpacked, Quinn had put Beth's clothes away in her wardrobe, Beth was asleep and Quinn decided it was time for her to sleep aswell, she fell asleep on the couch, Puck started looking for jobs again, When all of a sudden there was a knock on the door waking Quinn up. Puck got up and answered.

"Noah." A man said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" HE said folding his arms and angry.

"Ive come to see you and your sister."

"Why?"

"Look Noah i havnt been a good father but i want to make it better."

"Well its not going to happen, you had your chance and you blew it, now get of my doorstep before i call the cops!" He said raising his voice causing Quinn too walk up behind him.

"IS everything ok?" Quinn asked.

"Everything is just fine." The man said.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked politley.

"He's nobody." Puck answered angry.

"Im James,his father, who are you?"

"Im Quinn."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"...Sort of." Quinn stutted, she felt a bit uncomfortable, she never knew much about Puck and his relationship with his father, all she knew was that it was a bad one. Just then Beth began to Cry. "Excuse me." Quinn said whilst she went to get Beth.

"Did your mom have another baby?"

"No!" Puck said Firmly.

"Then who is the baby."

"Just leave!" Puck said, he didnt want his father to have anything to do with his daughter. But his father barged passed him and walked into the living room, he Saw Quinn comfort Beth and then he finally figured it out.

"Noah, you have had a baby?" He said unimpressed.

"Yeah i have." He said angry and standing with Quinn and Beth as if he was protecting them.

"You have had a baby and your 16 years old!" his voice was getting louder.

"16 or not i am a much better Father than you will ever be!"

"you say that now Noah, but just wait, it gets harder... then you will be out the door!"

"No i wont, Because im not like you...i will never be like you, my daughter is not going to grow up hating me, the same way, Grace and I do to you!"

"You hate me?"

"I watched you beat my mom, whilst she was pregnant, you stole Grace's money for dance school, for drugs, you came in drunk everysingle night, and you left me when i was seven years old Grace was four, she loved her dad, everyday i had to tell her you were away but you will come back one day, i had to be the man of the house, i looked after my mom and my sister since i was seven ... if you think i am ever going to be like you, your wrong, because i love Beth and i dont want to loose out on her or Quinn!" Puck yelled, Quinn was getting teary, she could see Puck almost crying but he kept it in.

"Leaving was the best thing i done!"

"So why did you come back!"

"I..." James was interupted.

"Just get out!" James refused, repeativly, so Puck being Puck, protecting his family from danger, pushed his father out, James tried to stop his son from kicking him out but suprisingly Puck was alot stronger and didnt give up.

"I will call the cops if you dont get off of this property...Dont ever come back!" Puck said as he slammed the door in his fathers face.

He walked back into the family room and staright through to the back yard, Quinn has put Beth in her bouncer and followed Puck, he Punched the fence really hard causing his hand to bleed and Quinn to run over to him, he was full of rage, and Quinn had hold of him to try and calm him down.

"Puck, Puck...listen to me,,,, hey listen to me, you need to calm down before you do something stupid.!" She said stopping him from hitting the Fence again, his face was red and even though Quinn was strong, she was struggling to keep a hold of Puck, but she didnt give up.

"Puck you need to calm down! Your daughter dosnt want to see you like this." He had calmed down a little, she put her hand around his neck and rested her forehead on his, by this time he had put his arms around her.

"Your right, i'm sorry."

"IT's ok just calm down." Quinn kissed him on the lips, she knew that would calm him down a little more. Quinn grabbed his hand and it looked really bad.

"I think its broke." He said, hiding the pain.

"Well thats what you get for punching the fence...come one lets get you to the hospital, we will go in my car."

XXXX

at the hospital, Puck, Quinn and Beth was in the doctors room waiting for the result of his X-ray.

"Well Mr Puckerman, it is definatly broke, i will bandage you up." The doctor bandaged him up, gave him some medication and some dates fo his check up.

on the way home

"I can not belive you have broke your hand."

"Im sorry."

"Its alright, suppose i will have to be extra nice to you tonight then" Quinn laughed.

"Damn straight food in bed, Xbox all day."

"You forgot to mention...still helping to look after your baby." Quinn laughed.

"And that"

**Hope you enjoyed, quite long but please review :)**


	7. Somewhere over the rainbow

**ok so last time Puck broke his hand...this is like a continue chapter enjoy.**

It is now 7:30 pm Quinn had finsihed bathing Beth and was went to put her to bed, when she went downstairs she cuddled up with Puck, but she accidently knocked his hand.

"Arghh!" Puck squealed, moving his hand as quickly as he could.

"Oh im so sorry... are you ok?" Quinn said panicking.

"Im fine, just be more careful." He said after kissing her on the head.

"Sorry." She said again resting her head in his shoulder. They were quiet for a bit until Puck spoke up.

"I think Beth is ready to be in her own room now...dont you think?"

"Yeah but the spare room is at the other end of the hall, i dont want her waking everyone up, and i would feel more comfortable if she was next door to us."

"Well i will ask grace if she wouldn't mind switching rooms, she wants her room to be re-decorated anyway."

"Do you think she will mind?" Quinn asked.

"No, she would do anything for Beth."

"aww that's sweet...its the last day of sopomore year tomorow, do you want to go in?" Quinn asked.

"What are we going to do with Beth?"

"Merecde's mom said she would look after her when i needed, i could call her."

"Cool." Quinn went up to call Mercede's mom.

_hello_

_hi Mrs jones its Quinn, sorry to be a bother, but Noah and i would like to go into school tomorow and we dont have anyone to look after Beth, if you dont mind would you be able to take her, its ok if you cant, and it will only be for a couple of hours. _

_sure Quinn i would love to._

_aww thank you so much, i will drop her off about 7._

_ok bye Quinn_

_thanks again...bye._

"Sorted." Quinn said to Puck.

"cool...how about we get an early night." Puck said flirtaciuosly, whilst standing up and walking over to Quinn.

"What about your hand." She said, she knew what he ment, and she wasnt actually bothered.

"we will sort something out, come on." He said after kissing her, and taking her hand and leading her upstairs. They started making out, trying to be quiet because Beth was asleep. Quinn fell back on the bed and Puck had followed not removing his mouth from Quinn's, he had hurt his hand a little but ignored it. They were making out on the bed just like they were the night Beth was conceived, Quinn stopped him.

"What about protection."

"Oh yeah i almost forgot." he said as he reached over to his draw and took a condom out. "Arnt you on the pill?" He asked again

"Yes but i want to be extra safe." Puck nodded as he started kissing Quinn again, she started un buttoning his shirt, he reached for the zip on Quinn's dress and unzipped it, she managed to slide out of it, leaving her just in her underwear and Puck shirtless. She smiled at him, as he took his pants of.

"Are you sure, your hand is ok?" Quinn said.

"Way to kill the moment Quinn, and im fine." He said as he took his pants of. He started kissing, his body was so warm against hers. Although she trusted Puck, she had to make sure he had actully put the condom on, she didnt want another baby anytime soon, she undone her bra and Puck had took her knickers off, he started to kiss her neck as he entered her, she let out a little groan, but stopped as she remebered Beth was in the room aswell. she stopped again, Puck still inside of her.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, you know with her in the room."

"She's a baby and she's asleep, its not like she knows what were doing." She sighed as Puck started kissing again, he started pushing himself in deeper and deeper, causing both of them to groan, she wrapped her legs around him, and started kissing his neck. Puck sat himself up bringing Quinn with him, Her legs still tightend around Puck.

"I love you Puck." Quinn wispered as he kissed her neck, and stroked her back.

"I love you to." They fell back down. Puck went faster and faster. "Harder Puck harder." Quinn wispered again as both of their breaths got heavyier, Puck obeyed Quinn and started to trhust into her even harder they both let out their last groan, Puck pulled out and rolled to the side of Quinn.

"You were amazing." He said resting his non broken hand on her stomach.

"So were you" so rolled over to face him, Just then Beth started to cry, Puck jumped up put his clothes back on and picked Beth up, by this time Quinn had got into her Pjs.

"Shes soaking, could you change her please i cant get risk my hand getting infected." Quinn just giggled, "Sure." Quinn changed Beth's diaper then decided to get a shower.

"Shower is free." She said to Puck, as she walked passed in her towel.

"Thanks babe."

XXXXX

Quinn knocked on Merecedes door. Beth in one hand and her bag in the other. Puck had already made his way to school. Jenny opened the door.

"Hey Quinn, come in." Merecedes mom said.

"Thanks Jen." Quinn walked in and placed Beth's car seat next to the coach, with her bag. "Ok, so she is asleep now, she is due her feed at 9 and then another at 12, i have wrote everything down on this paper and both mine and Noah's phone number is on there for emergancy's, i will call you around lunch, i have put clean diapers and clothes in her bag, there should be a spare pacifier in there..."

"Quinn, Quinn calm down, its ok everything will be ok."

"Im sorry this is the first time i have left her... thankyou so much."

"No problem." Mercedes walked down.

"Hey Q, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, dont forget to call me, and thanks again."

XXXXX

Mercedes and Quinn arrived at school. Quinn was still worrying about Beth.

"You sure your mom dosnt mind...she will be ok with her wont she?"

"Quinn she will be fine."

XXXXX

Quinn walked into glee club and sat next to Puck.

"How was she?" He asked her, holding her hand.

"She was fine, im really worried."

"Why?"

"I have never left her before."

"She will be fine."

"Ok guys so this is the last day of sophomore i just want to say how proud of you i am, and i am happy to say that we got another year...come on we got another year!" Everyone hugged eachother, excitidly.

"Ok guys we need to start planning for next years regionals." Rachel said.

"Guys, guys take the summer of, you deserve it, but before you do, you guys sang for me the other day, and now its my turn to sing for you... Puck."

"Sorry Mr Schue i cant play kind of got a problem with me hand." He said as he showed everyone his broken hand.

"Oh my gosh Noah what did you do?" Rachel asked,

"He broke it." Quinn said.

"How?" Mr Schue asked.

"I punched the fence."

"Dude why?" Finn asked.

"James showed up at my house." Puck said, he never called him by dad.

"Oh my god, Dude is everything ok." Finn was really the only one who knew about Puck and his relationship with his father.

"well my hand is broke... but other than that yeah its fine."

"do you want to talk about it?" Mr schue asked.

"No its ok, i'm sorry but i cant play today."

"Its ok Finn would you play."

"Sure."

They played somewhere over the rainbow.

It was the end of the day, Mercedes was walking out of the door when Quinn called her back.

"Hey, were are you going?"

"Home."

"Why are you walking when im going that way anyway."

"I dont know, didnt want to be any trouble."

"Oh shut up, come on."

XXXXXX

They arrived at Mercedes.

"Hey how has she been?" Quinn asked, grabbing Beth of Jenny.

"an angel."

"Thanks for having her."

"No problem."

"Mama missed you baby." She said affter kissing her 6 day old daughter on the cheek.

i need some ideas on what to do next please help me,, and hope you enjoyed please reiew.


	8. Food posion

**ok so hope so hope you enjoyed last chapter, i had a review asking for Puck to be really cute with Beth so here it goes hope you enjoy it.**

Saturday the 15th June 2010, 2:30am. Puck thought he would be up with Beth but instead he was up with Quinn, she had been throwing up all night. He spent most of his time holding Quinn's hair and rubbing her back than in his bed, but he didnt mind.

"You can go back to bed you know, i dont want you getting sick." Quinn said washing her face in the sink.

"I dont mind."

"Well i do, if were both sick who is going to look after Beth?" She said drying her face with a towel and then brushing her teeth.

"Babe i have never been sick before... both my mom and sister had the flu last year and i looked after them and i didnt get ill...everything will be fine just get some rest."

Quinn walked back into the bedroom and tucked herself in bed. Puck was wide awake now and he couldnt get back to sleep so he went downstairs plugged the baby moniter in and played his new game he got the other day.

an hour later Beth started crying, he went upstairs to find Quinn getting up to get her.

"No you go back to bed i will deal with Beth." He said placing her back into bed, she wined a little bit but listened to him. He took Beth out and went downstairs with her, he didnt want to wake Quinn again, it was time for her feed, and at times like this Puck was so glad that Quinn pumped her breastmilk into the bottles.

"Here you go princess." he said as he placed the bottle in her mouth. Beth drank as she kept staring at Puck, her bright blue eyes didnt move from him. He smiled. "Time to be burped by baby." Puck said he was never really this soft but it was 3:30am in the morning, and he loved Beth so he didnt care. He rubbed her back and patted it until she let out a burp. "Oh good girl, your just as good as daddy." He said smiling. After Beth's feed he put the T.V on lay down on the couch, with Beth asleep on his chest. He had hold of her and didnt let her go. He was so protective. He end up falling asleep, Beth still on his chest with his hands over her.

He woke up and 8:30am the exact same way they had fell asleep.

"You gave daddy a sleep in go Beth." He said tickiling her stomach. "Lets go and check on mama." He said as he picked Beth up and went upstairs. He saw Quinn was awake. "Morning mama." He said pretendign to be Beth.

"Morning baby." Quinn sat up a little she still felt really sick and Puck could see it. "Our little lady bug is officialy one week old today." Puck said.

"I know." Quinn said almost throwing up again.

"I'm taking you to the doctors." Puck said, Quinn really didnt have a choice she knew he would take her.

an hour later and everyone was ready to go. Even though it hurt Puck to drive he drove anyway. He stopped at Finn's and took Beth out of the car. He knocked on the door and Rachel answerd.

"Noah what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Finn asked me to come over."

"At 9:30 in the morning...it dosnt matter, anyway i know this i kind of short notice but Quinn is really not well and i need to take her the doctors would you and Finn mind watching Beth for a hour or so?" He said Quickly and pleadingly.

"Sure." Puck took Beth inside.

"Ok so i have put everything in her bag, she isnt due her feed until 11 but i should be back by then, so she will probably just sleep, alothough she might need her diaper changing, just call me if you need me...thanks again Rach."

"No problem."

XXXXX

Puck and Quinn arrived at the doctors.

"excuse me my girlfriend is not very well and she needs to see the doctor." Quinn looked at Puck, they have never really declared wether or not they were dating.

"Ok the doctor will see you in a minute." Puck and Quinn sat down in the waiting room. Quinn rested her head in Puck's shoulder, she hated doctors or hospitals.

"Miss Quinn Fabray." The doctor said. _that was quick_ Puck thought to himself.

"Ok what seems to be the problem?"

"I have been throwing up all night, i have headache, my stomach hurts."

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"No, i dont want to."

"What have you eaten in the last 48 hours?"

"Yesterday, i had some pasta from the garage,on my way home from school."

"Oh, well i will take some tests and i will see what is up."

After some tests, the doctor found out what was wrong.

"You have food posioning, i suggest you rest up and drink plenty of water, eat soup and soft bread, and here is some medication, take this three times a week, and if you get any worse go straight to the hosptial."

"Ok thanks." Quinn said.

XXXXX

Back at Puck's. Puck had Put Quinn to bed.

"I'm going to get beth and then i am going to the supermarket, call me if you need me." He said, she just nodded as she fell asleep.

XXXXXX

Puck knocked on Finn's door this time Finn answering.

"Hey dude, how has she been?" Puck asked walking into Finn's

"Fine, she pooped twice and i had to get Rachel to do it." The boys laughed as they walked into the family room and saw Rachel playing with Beth.

"Look its daddyy." She said picking her up. "How is Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"She has food posioning and she should stay in bed for atleast 3 days."

"Aww you have got the job of mommy and daddy now Noah." Rachel said giggling.

"unfortuanatly...joking, i love it actually." Puck said as he picked Beth up and put her jacket on.

"Anyway thanks again guys and i will speak to you soon."

Puck put Beth in her car seat and they drove of.

"We have to go the supermarket now and daddy might spoil you...but dont tell mama." He said to Beth.

XXXX

They arrived at the supermarket, he put Beth in the shopping cart, and off they went. At first he went to the clothes ilse for him, because he needed some new ones after Beth spuing up all over them and ruining them.

"What do you think Beth, do you like it." Beth just gurgled.

"I agree its to...not me." He threw some jeans and tops in and then went to the baby section, and got Beth, 3 new dresses, a skirt and some new shoes. He even brought Quinn a new dress. After there little clothes shop they went food shopping.

When they got home, Quinn was still asleep, which ment Puck could spend more time with Beth, after he put the shopping away of course.

He went into the family room and place Beth in her bouncer and grabbed some of her toys and started playing with her, she smiled a little, he didnt know wether it was wind but it made him smile.

"I love you Bethy, your the best thing i have ever done!" He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

**i know its kind of short and i am sorry i hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	9. Kayla and Macy

**Ok so hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this is set on the Wednesday of the first week of summer break. Debbie and Grace are back, Quinn is a lot better.**

8:30 am on June 19th 2010. Grace was still in Bed so was Puck, Quinn, Debbie and Beth was up Quinn and Beth were dressed, Debbie was still in her Pyjama's.

"Are you going out?" Debbie asked after drinking her cup of tea.

"Yeah, I'm taking her to this new play group, it starts at nine." Quinn replied putting Beth in her car seat.

"Oh that should be good, Take it Noah is not going with you then." She giggled.

"No, I have told him that he can have a day off from his baby duties, so him and some of guys from glee are going out, I have no clue were or what they are doing, but it should be good for him."

"Yeah, you wont need your coat I was out in the yard this morning, putting the washing on the line and it is boiling." Debbie said as Quinn reached for her coat.

"Ok thanks…anyway we best get going, see you Deb."

"Bye."

Quinn got out the house and felt the heat hit her.

"Grandma was right, its too hot." Quinn said to Beth. "I think we should take a walk instead, lets go and get your pram out of the car." Quinn said again. She took the pram out of her car boot and put Beth in it. She strolled out of the drive and made her way to play group. Quinn looked down on Beth who looked back with her bright blue eyes and smiled. "I might take you to see the ducks after Bug." She said smiling as her 11 day old baby gurgled.

They finally arrived at the play group, Quinn was a bit paranoid all the moms there were a lot older than what she was.

"Ok everyone, welcome to play group, my name is Caroline I am 26 years old., lets all get into a circle and we can introduce ourselves." Quinn sat down with resting in-between her legs.

"I'm Chelsea and I am 28, and this is my 1 year old son Cody and my 5 year old daughter Lucy" The Women said. Quinn smiled, she knew she was the youngest in there and she knew Beth was the youngest in there. Everyone had introduced them selves apart from Quinn and another girl.

"Hi I'm Kayla and I am 17 years old and this is my 2 month old daughter Macy." Quinn looked up at the girl and smiled she felt lots better about being a teen mom in there now.

"Hi I'm Quinn I am 16 years old and this is my 11 day old daughter Beth."

"Ok so now that we have introduced ourselves its time we have a play, and later we are going to have some food." Quinn stood up with Beth and grabbed a bottle out of her bag, and went to go sit on one of the chairs to feed Beth. She sat there When Kayla walked up to her with her daughter.

"Hey Quinn." Quinn looked up and smiled.

"Oh hi." Kayla sat down next to Quinn.

"I'm so glad I am not the only young mother in here, I was really paranoid." Kayla said laughing a little.

"I know, I thought I would just be sitting here by myself watching everyone else play." Quinn replied.

"Yeah…so do you think you will come back then?" Kayla asked as she put her baby on the floor, making sure she was supported by pillows and gave her a block to play with.

"I'm not sure, I think she is a little too young, I only really came because I wanted to meet other moms and I wanted her to get used to different people… what about you?" Quinn asked as she burped Beth.

"I might, I mean Macy seems to like it, but I will just see how it goes."

"Oh good girl." Quinn said as Beth burped.

"Your so good with her, I didn't know what to do when Macy was only 11 days old."

"I think it just comes naturally, I will admit that I did struggle the first few days, but it gets easier, I mean her father still panics every time she cries." They laughed, but Kayla's face dropped. "Are you ok?" Quinn asked as she started to feed Beth again.

"Yeah, its just…I think its really nice the way she has a Father who can look after her, I just wish it was the same with Macy."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Her father left when she was 2 days old, and then last month I found out he had passed away in a terrible car accident." She started shedding tears and Quinn comforted her.

"Hey it's ok, don't be crying infront of her, a girl doesn't want to see her mother cry…That's what everyone tells me when I cry anyway, listen to me, you seem to be a really great mom and I am sure you are, Macy knows that, she knows that you would do anything for her, and even though she doesn't have a father, she has still got one parent who loves her and adores her, and if you keep doing that, she will be happy no matter what." Quinn said.

"Thanks Quinn."

"So tell me a bit about yourself." Quinn said as she burped Beth again.

"Ok well as you know I am 17, I go to Shawnee high school, I am a junior, well when we go back I will be a senior. I am popular, I live with my mom and dad, I'm Jewish, I love cheerleading, and dancing, and shopping. She smiled.

"I go to William McKinley, I am going to be a Junior when we go back, before I got pregnant I was caption of my cheerleading squad and I am planning on becoming the captain again, I'm popular, I live with Beth's father and grandmother and auntie, I am Christian, I love cheerleading, Dancing, singing, performing and I also love shopping."

"Looks like we have a lot in common…Can I hold her?" Kayla asked Quinn who had finished burping Beth.

"Sure." Quinn handed Beth to Kayla, but started crying…and really loud.

"Oh looks like she wants her mommy." Quinn smiled, as she took Beth back.

"We will work on it, she either needs her diaper changing or she needs to sleep…oh bug you have threw up all over your new dress…lets go get you cleaned up, I will be back in a minute." Quinn said she got a clean dress out of Beth's bag and changed her in the bathroom, when she came back out she had put Beth in her pram for a sleep, she could see that Macy had fell asleep on Kayla, When Beth finally fell asleep she went Pushed the pram over to were she was originally sitting.

"Could you do me a favour Quinn,,, could you pass me the blanket out of her bag please." Kayla said as she placed Macy down in the pillows, She wrapped the blanket around her daughter and the girls went to go and get something to eat.

XXXXX

"Ok everybody, lunch time is over, so it means that we only have an hour before it is time to go home, so you can have 30 minutes to play and then we will have a little sing along." Caroline said.

Beth was still asleep but Macy had woken up, and both Kayla and Quinn was sat on the floor playing with Kayla, when a little girl came over.

"Hi I'm Lucy and that is my brother Cody playing with my mommy." The little girl said pointing to her brother.

"Hi Lucy I'm Quinn."

"You girls are very pretty."

"Thankyou, you are to." Lucy smiled at Kayla's comment.

"Were is your baby Quinn?" Lucy said as she sat down and played with Macy, even though she had never met her before.

"My baby is asleep in her pram."

"Can I see?"

"Sure but be careful you don't wake her up."

"She is cute, you both have really cute babies…well I have to go now bye." Lucy said running, Quinn and Kayla laughed, when Quinn's phone went off. "Excuse me."

_Hello?_

_Hey babe, how is everything going?_

_Fine, she is asleep right now, how about you, are you with the lads?_

_Not yet im going to meet them now, were going to shoot some hoops at the courts._

_What courts?_

_The ones at Mckinly._

_Oh well have fun, speak to you soon._

_Bye, I love you._

_I love you too._

"Sorry about that." Quinn said sitting down with Kayla again.

"Its fine, so what are you doing after you have been here?"

"I was just going to walk around the park for a bit, show her the ducks…do you want to come?" Quinn asked as she put her phone away.

"Sure."

XXXXX

The girls arrived at the park, were Quinn got an ice cream. They sat on the Bench by the pond.

"Oh my gosh I haven't been to the park in ages."

"Me neither." Quinn replied.

"We have to do this again sometime." Kayla suggested.

"Yeah we should…I will call you…here's my number." The girls exchanged numbers and talked and talked for ages.

An hour later Kayla decided it is finally time to go home.

"Wow its one o'clock already, I best get going, I have a ton of homework that needs to be done."

"ok well, it has been fun, and it was nice meeting you." Quinn said as they hugged. "Bye Macy, Macy just smiled.

"Bye Beth, bye Quinn." Kayla walked off, leaving Quinn and Beth.

"I think it is time we should get home now." Quinn said as she started walking with Beth, back to the house.

**Ok guys hope you enjoyed I know its short but please review and there will be more chapters **


	10. The Argument

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter Quinn and Puck have another argument, but it is a lot bigger than the last one and it leaves Quinn wondering if living with Puck is right for Beth.**

Friday came pretty Quick for Quinn and Puck. Quinn hadn't spoken to Kayla since Wednesday. The consequences of motherhood hit Quinn pretty hard, when she became very tired. She has been tired ever since Wednesday night. It was 3:30pm and Puck and Quinn were in there room whilst Beth was downstairs with Grace, and Debbie. Quinn was on her laptop looking at her emails and Puck was on super Mario brothers…as usual.

"Don't forget we have Beth's 2 week check up tomorrow at 12." Quinn said, still looking at her laptop.

"You have Beth's 2 week check up tomorrow." Puck replied, he didn't say it harsh or sarcastic, but Quinn was tired and anything could set her off.

"What do you mean?" Quinn said folding her arms.

"I mean I'm not going, I told you I was going out the lads again."

"When?" Quinn said harshly.

"I told you one Wednesday night that I was going out with Finn and that on Saturday."

"No you said you were going to hang out with them again sometime, you didn't mention Saturday at all, and I told you that you were coming to her first check up with me and you said ok." Quinn said closing her laptop and standing up.

"Well I'm sorry but I have already made plans."

"Yeah to come to Beth's appointment."

"Not in my book."

"The night Beth was born you told me you want to be there at her first appointment! Do you want to be there or not?" Quinn said folding her arms.

"That was almost 2 weeks ago, I can barely remember what happened yesterday."

"I don't care, do you want to be there or not?" Quinn said again.

"Of course I do but I promised the guys."

"Well you can go out after Beth's appointment."

"But I told the guys we will go out at 12."

"And I am sure they would understand if you went out an hour later." Puck just shrugged and That made Quinn hit the roof. She unplugged the T.V which made Puck hit the roof.

"What did you do that for!"

"What happened to Beth comes first." She said standing infront of a angry looking Puck but she didn't care.

"She does but I cant do much because I have a broken hand!" Puck said trying to make an excuse up.

"What has your broken hand got to do with coming with me to Her doctors appointment, and having a broken hand is not stopping you from going out with your mates and playing basket ball or playing your stupid Xbox all day is it!" Quinn said angry by this time they had both went down stairs, Grace took Beth upstairs as soon as she saw the two arguing and Debbie looked really worried.

"Look sometimes I just need a break!" He said angry.

"You have been a father for 2 weeks, what happens when it gets to 2 months, or 2 years! Are you just going to walk out!"

"Im not my Father ok!" He yelled, Quite loud actually Quinn didn't care how loud he yelled she was the HBIC.

"I didn't say you were Did, all I am saying is that you need to start taking more responsibilities!"

"Says the one who hasn't got a job!" He said his voice was still raised.

"I don't need a job Puck, I have plenty of money in my savings account and I do take responsibilities!"

"So the why do I have to be the one with the job and the one who pays for everything."

"First of all you had that job way before you knew you were going be a dad, and second of all, you don't have to pay for everything, you just do it, I have told you plenty of times that I will pay but you constantly tell me no, so don't make out like I am the bad guy who doesn't pay for anything!" Puck would of thought his mom would of stepped in by now, but she probably thought that they would sort it out by themselves.

"Your so friggon annoying! Were over!" Puck said angry.

"We were never together in the first place!"

"Didn't look like that the other night!" Quinn's mouth dropped, so did Puck's moms, Quinn could see that Puck didn't mean to say that.

"Yeah well that was a mistake!" Quinn said storming back upstairs.

"Noah, you going to tell me what that was about?" Debbie said standing up.

"No Ma coz it has nothing to do with you!" Puck said still pissed of.

"I asked you a question and if you want to talk to me like that then fine, but don't expect anything out of me next time you need help!" Debbie said as she walked of, the Puckerman house had a lot of tension in it this particular afternoon.

Quinn went upstairs and Found Grace on her laptop.

"Where's Beth?" Quinn asked as she remembered Beth was with her.

"Oh she fell asleep so I put her in her crib…is everything ok?" Grace asked over hearing there argument.

"Everything is fine don't worry about it, could you do me a favour and watch Beth for me please, if you need anything just call for me and I will be right up." Grace just nodded.

"Thanks." Quinn went back downstairs, she knew she would probably end up arguing with Puck again but she wasn't been locked upstairs just so she had to avoid Puck.

She walked into the kitchen were Puck was, but she ignored him, she started doing Beth and her laundry before making herself a drink, and going into the family room and watching TV.

Puck walked in.

"I was watching that." He said still angry.

"No you were in the kitchen."

"I was still watching it."

"Fine!" She stood up and threw the remote onto the couch, walking passed Puck and Back into the kitchen.

XXXXX

Debbie had decided to take Beth and Grace out for a little bit so Puck and Quinn could clear the air, she didn't think it would work.

Quinn and Puck sat there in silence, Until Quinn spoke up.

"I don't think I can live here anymore." Quinn said calmly and upset.

"What? Why?" Puck said shocked.

"Don't get me wrong I love living her but all this arguing its not good for Beth."

"You living somewhere else isn't going to stop us from arguing."

"But it is going to stop us from arguing a lot more than we are now."

"Quinn your just pissed wait until you have calmed down more!" Puck said raising his voice.

"Why are you raising your voice!" Quinn said all defensive.

"Because I think moving out is a stupid idea and quite frankly I don't want you too!"

"Because of Beth, you don't want me to move out because of Beth! If We gave her up, you wouldn't care if I moved out!" Quinn standing up and raising her voice, causing Puck to stand up.

"Maybe your right, I don't want you going, because I don't want Beth to be passed from house to house and I don't want to have days were I can and cannot see my daughter!"

"I cant win with you! If we live together you need a break if were don't live together you want to make sure you see her 24/7!" Quinn said walking passed Puck and then turning to face him again.

"It wont be the same!" Puck yelled again.

"Stop yelling!"

"I'm only yelling because I don't want you to move out with Beth!"

"God Puck stop making out like I am taking her away from you, I'm not going to stop you from seeing her, it will be the same its just sometimes she wont be there of a night!"

They continued arguing and yelling at eachother for a while but Debbie grace and Beth walked in, Debbie told Grace to take Beth upstairs so she could sort the teen parents out.

"Enough! I am sick of you too arguing, I left you so that you could talk about your issues not make them worse! Grace doesn't want to here you two arguing and Beth certainty doesn't! Now either you sort it out yourselves or I will!" Quinn and Puck both looked at eachother and then back at Debbie, Debbie has never yelled at them like that before, and they both knew she was serious.

"I'm sorry, its just I'm sick of arguing and I think it is best if I move out, but Puck doesn't want me to because he thinks he wont see Beth, and for some reason he isn't getting it into his head that im not doing this for me I'm doing it for Beth…and to be honest I haven't actually said I am moving out I just suggested it!"

"Noah, it is Quinn's decision…" Debbie was cut of by and angry Puck.

"Why do you always take Quinn's side!" He said angry.

"I'm not, now let me finish… It is Quinn's decision whether she wants to move out or not, however, I do think you should at least wait a couple of weeks, until all the tension has died down and if you still feel like you want to move, than we cant stop you… and you young man you should appreciate the fact that Quinn is willing to still let you see her! Its not right for Beth to be seeing her family arguing all the time so I can see where your coming from Quinn, but I can also see were Noah is coming from, Beth wants to see her parents together, but if her parents are together and not happy then the best thing is to separate, like I said think about it and if you still feel that way, Noah and I will help you get on your feet!" Puck looked at his mom, then at Quinn and walked out and upstairs, leaving Quinn and Debbie in the family room, Quinn just sighed and sat down.

**Hope you enjoyed, more to come, please review **


	11. Quinn's apartment

**last chapter Quinn and Puck got into a huge argument causing Quinn to wonder if moving out is the best thing, this is set 2 weeks later Beth is 3 and a half weeks old.**

Quinn and Puck listened to what Debbie had told them a couple of weeks back, they had argued a little since then but nothing major, although it did help Quinn make up her mind. She knew what she was going to do, and Decided to tell the Family at the dinner table. A 3 and a half week old Beth had fell asleep in her bouncer.

"I have been thinking and i have decided that moving out is the best thing for both Beth and I, and it is not like i dont appreciate living here i really do, but i think it is time, that i have to go. Grace you even said yourself all we ever do is argue, so i hope you respect my decion." Quinn said politley. Puck's face dropped, he still didnt want them to go but, he couldnt stop them.

"Ok, that is fine...Noah and I will help you get on your feet." Debbie said smiling.

"Puck, you do know that i would never take Beth away from you right?" He just nodded a little.

"So where will you be living?" Grace asked.

"I found an apartment down the street from Breadsticks, so it isnt far from here."

"Oooh what's it like?" Grace said again.

"Well it is a furnished apartment, but i had them re clean it because of Beth, It is 2 bedrooms, it has a balcony and a huge kitchen and family room, and a really nce Bathroom."

"Ooooh that sounds really nice, when will you be moving in?" Debbie asked.

"I get the keys, on Thursday so probably Saturday or Sunday."

"So soon, oh well you will be fine on your own Quinn, we all belive in you...Noah are you ok?"

"I'm fine, i'm happy for you Quinn." He said as he stood up and left the table. Quinn followed, Beth had woken up and Debbie had gotten her and sat her on her lap at the table. Quinn walked into Pucks room, he was just sitting on the end of his bed, his Head in his hands. Quinn walked in a closed the door behind her.

"Are you really happy for me?...honestly." Quinn said standing by the door. Puck looked up at her.

"Honestly, yeah i am, i just dont want you to go."

"You dont want Beth to go." Quinn replied sitting down on his computer chair.

"And i dont want you to go." He said Quinn just looked at him.

"Its not like i am going forever, we will see eachother everyday, you will see Beth everysingle day."

"I know, it just wont be the same." Puck said standing up and walking around his room.

"Why dont we sort out a rota now then." Puck nodded. "Ok so you can have Beth Sunday to Wednesday, and i will have her Wednesday to Sunday, And you can come and see her everyday for a couple of hours if you want."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds fair." Puck said smiling a little.

"See not as bad as you think is it?"

"We will see." Puck said laughing. Quinn walked back downstairs and took Beth.

"Time for you feed bug." Quinn said as she started to feed Beth.

XXXXX

Quinn decided to move in on the Saturday, which came really Quick. The 3 days Puck had spent so much time with Quinn and Beth. It was 11am Quinn had packed everything she needed, everyone was going to see her new home.

Quinn and Puck and Beth went in Quinn's car with Debbie and Grace following in Debbie's car.

They finally arrived Quinn was very excited.

"Oooh i cant wait to see what it is like." Grace said happily as she jumped a little, Quinn opened the building's front door with Beth in her hand, Puck had her bags. They all then walked to the elevator.

"good job there is an elevator, dont think you could manage carrying a pram up 4 floors." Debbie said.

"I know." Quinn said as they all walked out of the elevator, they walked down the hall, and Quinn's apartment was at the end of the hall. "here we are." Quinn said as they walked into her hall.

"Let me show you around...This is the bathroom."

"Oh that is a really nice bathroom." Debbie said.

"This is My bedroom."

"Mom i want my bedroom like this, i love the colours." Grace said.

"It is really nice Quinn." Debbie said, Puck just smiled.

"Anyway let me show you Beths Bedroom." Quinn opened a door in her room and it led to Beth's bedroom.

"Oh wow, i love this, i like the way it is connected to you room Quinn." Debbie said. They continued to look around the apartment and they loved it. They stayed for a bit, then decided it was time for them to go.

"Noah i will be waiting in the car for you, Quinn this is apartment is really nice, i wish you the best." His mom said as her and Grace walked out.

"You ok? you havnt said a word since we came in." Quinn asked Puck who had hold of Beth.

"Im fine, just cant belive this is it already, but it is really nice and i think you will do just fine in here." He said smiling.

"Thanks, Anyway its sunday tomorow which means it is your turn to have her, so what time do you want to pick her up?"

"I have 2 pools to clean tomrow so round about 3, 4 if thats alright."

"You are in work on a sunday?"

"Yeah i promised extra hours so."

"Oh, anyway yeah its fine."

"Well i best get going, bye baby." Puck said to Beth whislt kissing her on the forehead and handing her back to Quinn. "Bye Q." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Puck." Puck walked out the door. Quinn turned around and faced her family room. "Welcome to our new home bug." Just then Quinn's door knocked, at first she thought it was Puck.

"Hey do you have any hot water, mine has gone and i kinda need to give my baby a bath." The girl said, without looking at Quinn.

"Kayla?" Quinn said realizing who it was.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" She said happy.

"I just moved in...I thought you lived with your parents." Quinn said as Beth began to move in her arms.

"Oh They brought me this place a couple of days after we met." Quinn smiled.

"So were neigbours huh? and i'm not sure i litrally just moved in, which one is yours, i will knock when i find out."

"Im the one right infront of yours, the one with the door open." She laughed

"Oh alright well i will see you in a minute." Quinn closed the door.

XXXXXX

That night Beth and Quinn snuggled on the couch, Quinn loved her new home and she loved the fact that she was independant now.

"I am going to make sure you have the best life babe, this is were it all begins, i love you Beth and so does your daddy." Quinn said as she stood up and went to take Beth into her room.

"Night my little lady bug." Quinn said as she placed Beth into her crib.

**ok a bit short but hope you enjoyed tell me what you want to see next and please review :)**


	12. The Party

**Santana and Brittany are having a party, and have invited Quinn and Puck, Its Quinn's night with Beth, She said Puck can go and she cant decide if she is going or not. Can she find a babysitter?**

It was Wednesday afternoon, which ment it was Quinn's night with Beth, So she got in her car and headed of to Puck's, It was really hot and Quinn was in a really great mood, She loved having a sleep in, so it benifited her for the nights she didnt have Beth, She did miss Beth alot but she saw her everysingle day. She Finally got to Puck's. Grace opened the door, in her Bikini.

"Oh hey Grace, you all in the pool?" Quinn asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, we are all out." Quinn's heart went a little bit then.

"Puck did remember to put sun lotion on Beth didnt he, and Put her in the shade." Quinn said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, my mom reminded him."

"Oh good." Quinn walked into the garden and saw Beth in her little shorts and top with a sun hat on resting on Puck's bare chest, There was an umbrella over them, and Quinn smiled, she couldnt tell if Puck was asleep or awake becasue of his sunglasses. "Hey guys." Quinn said, as Grace jumped into the pool.

"Oh hey Quinn, i didnt see you there." Debbie said, sitting up on the chair. "You alright?" Debbie said agian.

"Yeah i'm fine, you?" Quinn said, sitting on the deck chair next to Puck, by this time he had singnalled to Quinn that he was awake but he couldnt really move because Beth was litreally spread out on him.

"I'm fine, thanks, are you staying for a little bit Quinn?"

"Yeah i will actually."

"Quinn, come in the pool." Grace said.

"I'd love to Grace but i havnt brought my bikini."

"You should see Quinn in her bikini..." Puck was cut of by Quinn slapping him on the arm.

"You left one here, you must of forgot it when you packed everything."

"Oh ok." Quinn walked upstairs and put her bikini on and her hair in a bun, She had her figure back, the way she had it before she was pregnant, she only had a few strech marks so she was sort of ok with that. She walked back downstairs and into the garden she saw Puck was about to say something.

"Dont even think about it puckerman!" She said as she got into the pool. 20 minutes later her phone went of causing Beth to wake up, Puck comforted her and Quinn jumped out of the pool, got a towel wrapped it around her and got her phone, she saw it was of Santana.

_hello_

_hey Q, are you and Puckerman doing anything tonight._

_Puck isnt i am, why?_

_Britts and i are having a party and we were wondering if you wanted to come_

_Erm... i will call you back in a moment. _

_ok bye._

_bye._

"Who was that?" Puck asked.

"Santana, she is having a party and invited us, i want to go but i have Beth...I mean you can go." Quinn said taking Beth of Puck, Causing Puck to stand up and get a beer.

"IF you want to go Q, i will take Beth again tonight." Puck said drinking his beer.

"No no, its fine i will just pass."

"Mom could you look after her?" Puck asked

"I cant i have work at 8 and i dont get home until 2 in the morning."

"You just go then Puck, i will be fine."

"Surely you can find another baby sitter."

"There is one, but i am not really sure if she will."

XXXXXX

An hour later and Quinn and Puck and Beth went round to Quinn's moms.

"Are you ok?" Puck asked.

"What if she says no because of the other night."

"We will just see and i wont go with out you." Puck said carrying Beth in her car seat. Quinn knocked on her mom's door. And Judy answered.

"Quinnie...What are you doing here? are you ok? How have you been?"

"Mom stop with the Questions please... I actually have a favor the ask...Could you watch Beth for me tonight, i cant find any more babysitters and i will pick her up no later than 11 please." Quinn said as if she is begging.

"Sure i would love to Quinnie, were are you going?" Quinn hesitted a little bit.

"a party."

"Your going to a party?" Judy said.

"Mom, please dont give me all this crap, i havnt been out since the night Beth was born and that was almost 4 weeks ago, i am a reponsible mom."

"Your right, i'm sorry you kids have fun tonight,." Quinn smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thanks mom, i am sorry for what i said...Erm i have brought her bag and everything, i have her old moses basket in my car if you need it you know for her to sleep in."

"Yeah baby. and everything is ok."

XXXXXX

Quinn and Puck were on there way to the party in Puck's truck of course.

"Do you think i'm being a bad mom you know going to a party and leaving her with my mom."

"No babe. like you said before you havnt left her since the night she was born, you deserve it, dont dwell on it."

"Your right, i'm really worried, i have left her alone before but not with my mom."

"Everytghing will be fine!"

They arrived at Santana's, Puck and Quinn werent dating but after there little argument they were on good terms. They both really liked eachother but thought it was best if they kept it single.

"Hey you little lovebirds." A sort of drunk Santana said.

"Were not lovebirds." Quinn said smiling.

"Are you drunk?" Puck asked.

"Ive only had a few." Santana clinged onto Quinn and started hugging her. Quinn helped Santana get in and she sat her down. Puck had walked over to the lads and Quinn with the girls. Santana offered Quinn a drink.

"No I cant drink tonight i have Beth." Quinn said refusing, by this time Puck was onto his second can.

"Oh come on Q live a little."

"Last time i lived a little, i got pregnant. and i cant."

"one isnt going to kill you Quinn." Brittany said. All of the other glee girls were drink, infact everyone was drinking.

"Fine." Quinn has a wine cooler, and another, and another. She wasnt drunk, Puck was but he had way more than Her, everyone was drunk apart from Finn.

"How come you arnt drinking?" Quinn asked Finn.

"desinated driver." Finn said as Rachel started clinging to him.

"I will leave you too alone." Quinn said smiling.

She went back over to the girls and had sat down next to Mercedes and Tina and had another drink.

"Quinn you need to slow down, dont forget about Beth." Mercedes said.

"How can i forget about Beth, she is my little Angel, i would do anything for her, anything, she is the best thing i have ever done." Quinn said smiling, mabye she was a little bit drunk, now.

"Right no more for you misses." Mercedes said as she took Quinn's 6th wine cooler of her.

"Cant i just finsih it?" Quinn said trying to get it back.

"No." Tina said.

"I will." Quinn said as she grabbed it and downed it, which made her away then, she was drunk. Santana turned the music up a little, and everyone started to dance. Puck walked up to Quinn and Took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen, Even though Quinn was drunk she still knew what she was doing, Puck was so much more drunk than her.

"What do you want Puck?" She said folding her arms.

"I just wanted to make out."

"But were not dating."

"Well friends make out and we have a baby so that means something." Puck said as he kissed Quinn, She kissed him back.

"I just wanted to tell you that You and Beth are the best thing ever, and i wouldnt have picked anyone else to have a baby with." Puck said. Holding Quinn's hand.

" I feel the same way... now come on lets get back in there." Quinn said put she was pulled back by Puck.

"In a minute just stay here with me for a minute."

"Puck whats going on?" Quinn asked confused.

"Nothing i just want to cuddle with my girl."

"I'm not your girl."

"You know what i ment." Puck pulled Quinn into a hug and they hugged for a while. Then Rachel came in and interupted them.

"Oh sorry... is everythin ok? Coz you can tell me, i am very good at giving advice and things you do know that dont you, if you dont i want you to know that." A drunken Rachel mumbled.

"Everything is fine Rach we will be in, in a minute." Quinn said. Rachel walked back into the family room, Quinn looked at Puck, she could see something was wrong.

"You sure your ok?" Quinn asked agian.

"Im fine... come on" Quinn dragged Puck back into the family room, they started dancing it was about 10:30pm and Santana's mom, walked in very angry, Santana was alowed parties on her parents permission but she hadnt asked them, so she was in alot of trouble.

"Santana Marie Lopez Qué está pasando?" A furius mom said at Santana.

"Mama I am sorry i didnt tell you."

"Ooh you are in so much trouble young lady...Everybody out!" Everyone left.

XXXXX

"Come on, lets go and pick Beth up." Puck said getting into his truck.

"No, you are not driving, leave your truck here, we will walk and pick your truck up tomorow." Quinn said taking his hand.

XXXXX

They arrived at Judy's.

"Quinnie, you cant have Beth in the state stay here tonight."

"What about Puck?"

"He can stay here too, just on the couch, i will look after Beth and get up with her in the morning...I am disopointed in you, i didnt think you would get drunk!"

"I'm sorry, how has she been?"

"Its ok just dont do it again! and she has been an angel. she asleep in my room. Get to bed you too."

Quinn walked up stairs and went to see Beth, she kissed her sleep child goodnight and tucked herself in bed, Judy had given Puck pillows and a duvet for the couch. He Said night to Judy and Beth, and went into Quinn's room to say night.

"Night Quinn, sorry for being a trouble."

"You werent any trouble you were just having Fun, night Puck."

**hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	13. Daisy

**ok lets skip a couple of days now...Beth is a month old, It is Quinn's turn with Beth, and she wants a puppy.**

Quinn woke up at 7:30 am with Beth she sat on her couch feeding Beth, with the T.V on, and advert came up.

_looking for a new addition to the family, come down Lima Ohio's finest kennel to get your bestfriend for life._

Quinn looked at it and smiled.

"Mommy wants doggy." Quinn said. "Let's get dressed go and visit Auntie Tana and Auntie Britts and then go and look at the pupies" Quinn said to a smiling Beth, Beth started smiling a lot just latley.

An hour later and they were ready to go out, Quinn knew Santana would be awake at this time.

She arrived At Santana's and Her mom had let her in.

"Santana will be down in a moment."

"Ok thankyou." Just then Santana came down the stairs.

"Hey Q."

"Hey."

"Brittany cant make it today she is not well."

"Aww well i hope she is ok."

"I'm sure she will be anyway bye mama Te Amo." Santana said as she walked out of the door.

They got back in Quinn's car, it was really hot, Beth had fell asleep in her car.

"So how is life in your new apartment?" Santana said putting her sunglasses on and fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Its great i'm loving it, i thought i would be struggling by now." The girls chuckled a little.

"I'm glad everything is going great...So whats the plan for today?" Santana asked again opening her window a little.

"Well i thought shopping, food, more shopping and i want to go to the kennel." Quinn said as she got onto the motorway.

"Sounds like a plan...why you going to the kennel?" Santana asked turning around to check on Beth because she made a funny noise.

"I want a dog." Quinn said smiling and quietly.

"Make sense." Quinn's phone started ringing.

"could you get that for me, its Puck...oh and dont tell him about the dog." Quinn said handing Santana her phone.

_hello_

_who's this? _Puck asked confused.

_it's Santana Quinn is driving at the moment._

_oh ok well will you tell her to call me when she can, i kind of need to talk to her about something._

_yeah sure._

_ok thanks...oh the party was great the other night._

_apart from my mom yelling at me._

_ehh dont dwell on it, anyway i have to go, see ya._

_bye._

"What did he want?" Quinn asked as Santana put her phone back in Quinn's bag.

"He just said to call him when you get the chance he needs to talk to you about something."

"Oh ok."

30 minutes later They arrived in town. Quinn took Beth's pram from out of the car whilst Santana took her out of the car seat. She was still asleep. Beth started crying So Santana comforted her.

"I know i know i'm sorry, you can go back to sleep in a minute baby girl." Santana said as beth fell back asleep on her.

"Your good with her." Quinn said as Santana passed her Beth and put her in the Pram.

"Well Auntie Tana is pretty good with kids." They laughed. Quinn locked the car and the girls went shopping.

"Oh my gosh Quinn i am buying this for her it is so cute." Santana said holding up a baby jumpsuit, it was like denim and was a short jumpsuit.

"Oh you dont have to get her anything."

"Shut up i am getting her this."

XXXXX

After hours of shopping They finally decided to get something to eat. They were sitting at the table, Quinn feeding Beth her bottle. Santana eating her Sandwich and Quinn taking bites of hers, as she had Beth to feed first.

"How are things with you and Puck...Rachel told me you to were hugging, most of the night and the party." Santana said smiling.

"I think it was because we had a few drinks, there is something wrong with him, he has been acting weird latley but he isnt telling me."

" Mabye that is what he wants to talk about." Quinn forgot to call him.

"Crap, i forgot to call him." Quinn said laughing. She took out her phone and called him.

_its about bloody time. _Puck said as soon as he answered the phone.

_sorry i completly forgot._

_its alright, anyway i need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to say anything, especially not my mom._

_What's going on?_

_Well Finn and i applied for the army the other night, and i got mine back first, they want me to go in for a trial and interviews and crap like that, but i am away for a month, and the deadline for reply's is next thursday, so i really dont know what to do._

_What? well what about Beth?_

_that is why i telling you now, so i have a whole week to decide._

_Can we talk about it tonight, when you come and pick beth up._

_sure, see ya_

_bye._

"Is everything alright?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"It didnt seem that way."

"I really cant say, i'm not sure why, but i cant."

"Ok...anyway i think we are done here lets go and get you that doggy." Santana said in a baby voice to Beth, which caused her to smile.

"Just put her in the pushcahir a minute whilst i go pay."

"I will pay for myself." Santana insisted

"No no its ok."

"How much is that?" Quinn asked the women at the registor and giving her the reciet.

"$15.29 please...Thankyou bye."

XXXXX

They arrived at the kennel, Quinn decided to carry Beth, instead of put her in the pram. They walked around for a bit, when one of the workers came up to them.

"Hi do you need any help."

"Erm i am looking for a small puppy that stays small when they are fully grown, a friendly one because of the baby, and a playful one." Quinn said, smiling.

"ok let me take you to the small dogs area, so you say you are after a friendly playful puppy?" The man said, as Quinn and Santana followed him, where they entered a room full of small adorable fluffy dogs.

"Yes."

"ok here we have 6 month old female maltease, above them are the males." Quinn looked and pointed at them to show Beth, she just smiled a little as she didnt fully understand.

"They are cute." Santana said.

"Yeah...oooh what are these?" Quinn said as she saw 3 little dogs playing and chasing after eachother.

"They are Lhasa Apso dogs these are the type of dogs that normally do not require human laps naturally but still love a cuddle. They are extremely friendly. This breed of dogs is also ultra bold and have spunky attitude. They are very brave dogs and considered themselves to be the charming protectors of households or the owner. The females are 5 months old and the males are 6 months old." (Here is a picture if you want to see what they look like .../imgres?q=lhasa+apso+puppy+white&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=LZD5xlnTlI0YCM:&imgrefurl=.nu/archive/Honden/&docid=oL-WVra08uRzuM&imgurl=.nu/archive/Honden/Lhasa%252520Apso%&w=1600&h=1200&ei=LMCCT6CRD6SR0QWvwpWSBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=724&vpy=188&dur=997&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=165&ty=88&sig=107424615132601372571&page=1&tbnh=143&tbnw=189&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:73)

"How much are they?" Quinn asked, Santana had taken Beth of Quinn and walked around with her to show her all the dogs.

"Males $300, Females are $400." Quinn just nodded, she wasnt going to spend anymore than $500 on a dog anyway, she really liked these kind of dogs and she really wanted one.

"Ok, Santana do you think i should get a girl or a boy?" Quinn asked.

"A girl, that way your apartment will be a girly apartment." Quinn just smiled.

"A girl it is then."

"Ok would you like to go and see which one you want." Quinn stepped into the pen, and the dogs immediatly ran towards her. She started stroking one, but there was one that caught her eye, she went and picked it up and called santana over with Beth, so that Beth could see the dog.

"Do you like this one Bethy?" Santana grabbed Beth's hand and put it on the dog, Beth just smiled as she touched the dog. "I really like this one." Quinn said to the man.

"Ok so If you would come with me, I will put her in a cage for you, and you can look around the shop for dog toys and collars and leads and food and everything else you need." Quinn nodded as the man took her dog and went to put her in a little cage.

"I'm going to be a pain, but could you keep hold of her i have dog hers all over me." Quinn asked Santana, as she wiped of the dog hairs on her dress.

"Sure."

XXXXXXX

On the ride home, Quinn got really excited, becasue she had a dog, Santana hadnt seen Quinn's apartment yet, and she was excited because she was spending the night there for a girlies night., there for a bit. They arrived and Santana had Put Beth to Bed whilst Quinn got all the dog things and the dog and both Santana's and her new clothes in.

"This is a really nice apartment, Q."

"Thanks." Quinn said as she went into the kitchen and got a drink.

"Were will i be staying, you only have two rooms." Santana asked as she shut Quinn's front door. (Quinn had forgotten).

"Oh the couch is also a bed so i you will be sleeping on there if that is alright."

"Yeah yeah its fine."

"Ok, right, I need to Put these clothes away, and then i need to sort out the dog." Quinn said placing the glass in the dishwasher. "You know what i think i will just put them in Beth's room and sort them out later, i cant be bothered right now." Quinn said as she picked up some of the bags and walked into Beth's bedroom and put them in, Santana had helped.

"Thanks." Quinn said.

"No problem."

"Ok, Dog." Quinn said as she walked over to the cage and opened, she watched the dog walk around her apartment, sniffing everything and checking things out.

"It was really nice of that man to let you have that cage and dog blanket for free." Santana said sitting on the couch.

"I know...its her new bed." Quinn giggled as she placed the dog blanket in the cage and put the cage by the window.

"You need a name." Santana said again, as the dog, walked up to her and started sniffing her boots, she picked her up and started stroking her.

"I know...Daisy." Quinn said of the top of her head.

"Daisy Fabray." Santana said, The girls laughed.

XXXXXX

Quinn had straightened up her lounge and sorted everything out for daisy her food water her toys, Beth was still asleep, as the Quinn and Santana sorted her clothes out and put them in her wardrobe. Just then the door knocked. Quinn went to answer it.

"Puck, your early." Quinn said, making sure that Daisy wouldnt get out.

"No its 5:30." Puck said as he walked in, only to be checked out by Daisy. He looked confused.

"Is that the time i thought it was only like 3." Quinn said closing the door.

"Why is there a dog sniffing my leg?" Puck said.

"Oh that's Daisy we got her today." Quinn said picking her up.

"You got a dog?"

"That is what i just said." Quinn said laughing. Just then Santana came out with a crying Beth. Quinn put the dog down and took Beth of Santana.

"Sssh bug what's a matter?" She said cuddling her baby. " Look Daddy is here." Quinn said, Beth smiled as she saw her dad. Puck took her and smiled, she rested her head in his neck.

"So are we going to talk then?" puck said. Quinn nodded.

"I will leave you too, i have to go home and get my things anyway." Santana said getting her bag.

"Santana you can take my car, my keys are on the side." Quinn said.

"Ok, bye Bethy, See you guys later." Santana said as she walked out the door. They sat down on the couch, Beth in Pucks arms, and Daisy on Quinn's carpet.

"I know your probably pissed at me for signing up, but i really want to join and..." Puck was cut off.

"Its ok, i just dont want Beth not seeing her daddy for a month, and what if you are accepted then you will be away alot."

"Didnt really think about that."

"Look if you really want to do it, then do it, but i just hope you know that you will be away a lot which means Beth will hardly see you, and your family will hardly see you, Just think about it." Quinn said.

"I wasnt expecting that at all...but thanks, anyway i best get going, Grace has been nagging me for ages about when Beth is coming over."

"Aww tell them i said hi, and i will see them soon." Quinn said as Puck and Beth, Walked up to the door, When Quinn opened the door, she saw Kayla go into her apartment.

"Oh hey Quinn."

"Hey Kayla."

"Are you Beth's Father? "

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

"You too, anyway see you around." Kayla said as she walked into her apartment.

"Who was that?" Puck asked,

"A friend, she goes to play group, so.."

"Oh, ok, bye Quinn, say bye to mama."

"Bye baby. Bye Puck." Quinn said as she closed the door.

That night Quinn and Santana had a really good laugh, they had a few to drink but they werent drunk, they watched films and spoke about everything.

Santana and Quinn, were back to there usualy friendly selves like they were in freshman year.

**Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	14. The Dentist

Sorry it took so long, I was thinking of what I can write about,, anyway this chapter is When Puck has to face up to his phobia.

Quinn woke up at 9:30am, she stretched and smiled, as she sat up, she didn't have Beth today, and neither did Puck. Quinn had agreed after talking with her mother that she could have her at least once a week. Quinn got out of Bed, Fed Daisy, and made herself some breakfast, she sat on the couch, watching the T.V only to be interrupted to Daisy barking.

"Daisy what are you barking at?" Quinn said as she stood up and saw that her dog was scratching the floor, Quinn realised she was trying to get the spider. Quinn picked it up and threw it outside, She then went to sit back down, but her doorbell went. She sighed as she still hadn't finished her pancakes. She answered the door.

"Delivery for miss Quinn Fabray." The mailman said as he handed her a small package.

"Thanks." Quinn said confused she sat back down, and opened it. It was a nice pink, dog collar with the name Daisy on it. There was a note.

_Q I know you really wanted this collar for Daisy, hope you like it, love auntie tana_

Quinn just smiled, as she grabbed Daisy and put the collar on her. She then sat back thinking she wouldn't be interrupted again, but nope her phone went off.

"At this rate I'm never going to finish my pancakes." Quinn said to Daisy, who was sitting on the couch

_hello?_

_Quinn, I need your help_

_What have you done now?_

_Oh nothing, its just well, its…_

_Spit it out Puckerman!_

_Promise you wont laugh or tell anyone?_

_I promise now tell me._

_Ok well I have the dentist later on today, and I really don't want to go by myself, they shit me up bad style._

_Your scared of the dentist….why?_

_They put sharp things in your mouth and the drills, make a horrible noise and stuff._

_Your going into the army and your scared of a little drill noise, army has way worse._

_Quinn, will you come with me._

_Fine, what time do you want me to pick you up?_

_Around one and thankyou, see ya._

_Bye._

Quinn just laughed. They had spoken about Puck going into the army, and they both agreed that it could be like a part time thing for him, and if he doesn't like it he can always Quit. Quinn turned around, to get her pancakes, but they were gone, Daisy had eat them all.

"Oh Daisy, I didn't cook them for you." Quinn said picking her up and stroking her. She went to get dressed.

A couple of hours later Quinn was dressed.

"Come on Daisy, lets go for a walk." She put her lead on and went out the door. She went to the dog park, and past the school When she got home, it was almost one, she got her car, and went to Puck's.

XXXXX

"Were is your mom?" Quinn asked Puck who was making sure everything was turned of in his house.

"My mom is out and I am not having my sister come with me." Puck replied as they walked out of his house and up to Quinn's Car.

"I cant believe your terrified of the dentist." Quinn said as she started her car.

"Just don't say anything…cant have my rep go down hill."

"Like mine did…because of you."

"Hey, it takes two." They laughed as Quinn drove out of his drive.

XXXXX

They arrived at the dentist. Puck got really nervous.

"Excuse me he has got a appointment, for 1:30." Quinn said at the counter, Puck just looked nervous.

"Name?" The women said.

"Noah Puckerman."

"Ok and What relationship are you to Mr Puckerman." Quinn hesitated a little, she didn't know whether to tell the truth or lie. _Enough with the lies Quinn just tell her._ She thought to herself.

"Erm, Im the mother of his child." The women just looked at her.

"Ok, if you could just wait over there until he is called out." Quinn nodded and Went to sit down with Puck.

"I'm not sure about this, I should of just told my mom I went." Puck said.

"Puck, what are you actually getting done?"

"A filling."

"Well you can always get some medication to take the nerves away…I think." Just then a woman came out Puck's heart went.

"Mrs Terri Shuster." Quinn and Puck looked at eachother, The last time, they saw her, was when she was with Mr Shue and wanted their baby.

"Puck you can Break your hand, go to the hospital and have them stick as many needles in your arm and you will be fine, but you go to the dentist for a filling and you look like you're about to pass out."

"Have you ever had a filling?"

"One, and It is not that Bad. Have you ever had a filling before?"

"No"

"Well there you go then."

"Mr Noah Puckerman." Puck looked at Quinn,

"Come on I will come in with you." Quinn said grabbing his non broken hand. They walked in into this room, Puck just saw the dentists in there uniforms and he almost fainted. He took a seat on the chair.

"Ok let me just have a look at the tooth, we will be working on." The dentist said. "Ok luckily its not that bad you only need a paste on it, which doesn't require any sharp objects in your mouth…Other than the injection." The dentist said, His Dentist was actually a friend of his mom's and she had knew Puck since he was a baby, and she knew how scared he was, so she just like to wind him up.

XXXXXX

They got back in Quinn's car. Puck had a numb mouth.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad." Quinn said driving.

"It's still shit scary." Puck replied, trying to feel his mouth because it was numb.

"How long does your mouth stay like this?" Puck asked again.

"Usually about an hour." Quinn said heading home.

"Were are we going?" Puck asked.

"To mine, you cant be in the house by yourself."

"I'm old enough."

"I mean because of the medication you have had."

"Oh…Thanks Quinn, I'm sorry for being a pain."

"Its alright." Quinn said as she pulled up into her drive.

**Ok hope you enjoyed, I need some ideas on what to write next, apologies for it being quite a rubbish chapter.**


	15. A drop in the Ocean

**Thankyou for your idea RAGML, much appreciated ok glee club come and visit Beth and Quinn, and when Quinn lets out all her emotions and feelings for Puck what does it mean for them?**

**Beth is now one month old.**

It was 7pm on July 8th 2010, every member from the new directions where in Breadsticks…apart from Quinn and Puck. They wanted them there but they had both said no. They hadn't really seen them properly since the last day of sophomore year. They needed to find away to hang out with them.

"Guys I have an idea, tomorrow we can all go round to Quinn's and spend time with her and Beth." Rachel said. The glee club agreed and smiled. "There is only one problem with that?" Rachel said again.

"What?" Tina said.

"We don't know where she lives?"

"You don't Berry…on the other hand I do." Santana said bitchy and proud.

"Cool so it is a plan then." Finn said, Holding Rachel's hand, they had made it official a couple of week's back.

"One more problem." Rachel said again.

"What!" The glee club said at the same time.

"What if she doesn't want us there."

"Oh come on, she has been saying how she needs to catch up with us all." Santana said again.

XXXXXX

It was now 11pm, Beth wouldn't settle down and so Quinn had asked Puck to come over for the night and help her, which he did.

"Do you think there is something wrong with her? She has never cried like this before." Puck said making Beth a bottle, whilst Quinn tried to comfort her.

"I don't know, she has been like this all day, Beth shhhh baby mommy and daddy need sleep." Quinn said, as she sat on the couch, feeding her, She had seemed to settle down then, then Puck started having a wrestling match with Daisy. "Puck how old are you?"

"17 in two weeks." Puck replied as Daisy started chasing his hand.

"Haha…stop wrestling with the dog you know you will only get beat." Quinn said.

"Puckzilla get beat… don't thinks so…Puckzilla aint afraid of nothing."

"Apart from the dentist." Quinn laughed.

XXXXX

It was now 1am Beth had finally decided to sleep, and Quinn and Puck were getting ready for bed. For some reason Quinn had let Puck stay in the same Bed with her.

"Didn't think you would let me in your bed." Puck laughed as he got under the quilt.

"Your joining the army soon, I atleast want to spend as much time with you as a family." Quinn said snuggling into him. They fell asleep.

But 3 hours later Beth woke up again, Puck got her this time.

XXXX

After all the crying and getting up with Beth, Quinn and Puck thought they would be tired, but suprisingly they weren't, infact they were the complete opposite. It was 9:30am and everyone was dressed. Even though Quinn and Beth werent going out anywhere they always got dressed. A couple of hours later Puck got Beth to laugh for the first time.

"Quinn did you here that?" Puck said buzzing.

"Yeah." Quinn said smiling.

"good girl baby." Puck Said again, Just then the door went. Quinn openend it to find everyone there.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Quinn said shocked and happy.

"We have come to visit you and Beth." Rachel said happily.

"Oh,, come in." Quinn said.

"Look who Is here Beth." Puck said as he picked her up out of her Bouncer and showed her to the glee club, she just smiled.

"Wow Quinn this is a really nice apartment." Mercedes said.

"I know." Quinn said, as The girls all surrounded Quinn, the boys on the other hand, went straight to Puck.

"Sup dude." Finn said.

"Sup." Puck replied.

"Sup Drizzle." Finn said again, to a laughing Beth. As soon as the girls heard Beth laugh they were in awe.

"Aww How long has she been laughing?" Tina asked.

"since this morning." The girls laughed.

"Were's Daisy?" Santana asked.

"In her bed…oh thanks for the collar by the way."

"You have a dog?" Rachel asked.

"Yep." Quinn said. By this time, Beth started crying and Puck had given Beth to Quinn.

"What are you crying for booboo." Quinn said.

"I thought her name was Beth." Brittany said.

"Its is, Booboo is like her nickname…you know like when I call you Britts." Santana said explaining it to her friend.

"I know why your crying, and I think daddy does too, that's why he passed you over." Quinn said, checking her daughters Diaper. "Puck pass me a fresh diaper over please." Quinn said as she got the wipes and placed Beth on her changing matt. Halfway through changing her diaper. Daisy came running over, and trying to climb all over Quinn, and then started sniffing Beth.

"Daisy Away!" She said pushing Daisy out of the way. But she came back. "Daisy!" Santana grabbed her as she knew she was annoying Quinn. Quinn picked Beth back up, and stood with the girls again.

"Say bad Daisy." Quinn said. Beth just laughed as she touched her dogs head. "Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"No." The girls said at the same time.

"Well I am…Can someone take her please." Quinn said passing Beth to Rachel.

"Do you guys want anything to eat…I'm making grilled cheese." Quinn asked the boys, no doubt they all said yes.

An hour later, Quinn had put Beth to bed and the new directions, all sat in Quinn's family room, chatting most of the lads were sitting on the floor letting the girls sit down, Puck had gotten pins and needles in his foot so he sat on the arm of the couch next to Quinn.

"How has everyone been?" Quinn asked, as Puck switched the TV on and put a music channel on.

"Well Finn and I are officially dating." Rachel said.

"Oooh how long have you been together?" Quinn asked, she didn't seem to have feelings for Finn as much as she thought she would.

"3 weeks this Saturday."

"Congrats." Quinn added. They sat talking for a bit, when Beth Woken up. Quinn went to go and get her.

"Hey bug, come on lets go and see the guys." Quinn said as she took Beth out, and walking into the living room with her. "Hey everybody." Quinn said in a baby voice pretending to be Beth. "Who shall we go to first…Uncle Finn because he looks super uncomfortable with you." Quinn said smiling as she placed Beth onto his lap, everyone laughed.

"I really think someone should take her."

"Dude, what you of done if she really was yours?" Puck said laughing.

"I don't know." Finn replied, holding Beth up in the air for someone to take him.

"Uncle Finn is scared of you." Puck said Taking her of Finn.

"Hey were is Matt?" Quinn asked.

"Oh he moved out of town with his parents last week, I thought you knew?" Santana said.

"Oh, shame." Quinn said.

"Pass her here Noah." Rachel said standing up and taking Beth. "Oh your so beautiful, you look just like your mommy, yes you do." Rachel said in a baby voice. Its was almost 7 and everyone had left, Quinn decided they should stay for tea and they all ordered a pizza, with everyone chipping in. Beth was asleep in Bed. Quinn and Puck were in the house together.

"Would your mom mind you staying for a while?" Quinn asked as she made a drink for herself.

"No, she knows I'm with you and Beth so she's cool." Puck replied, Quinn walked up to him and kissed him, she had been wanting to do that for ages but she didn't have the balls to do it. Puck kissed back, as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"I need you Puck."

"Babe, I want too, but we cant." They had stopped kissing, Quinn removed her legs from around Puck and jumped of the kitchen side.

"Why not." Quinn said angry.

"Why are you angry at me?" Quinn shook her head, she really didn't know why.. and then the tears came.

"I'm not angry at you." Quinn said crying. Puck looked at her, she looked at him, the exact way she did when her father kicked her out. "I love you." She said, Quietly and crying. "I don't want you to leave, I cant do this without you…I need you." She said again. Puck came up to her and hugged her, she started crying even more.

"Babe, I have to go, I have already signed my application form, you know I have to leave this Saturday, I'm sorry, you should of said this earlier." Puck said, holding Quinn tightly.

"I didn't want to ruin everything for you."

"You wouldn't off but I cant say no now, I will back before you know it."

"I just don't want you to go." Quinn said crying even more.

"I know babe… I'm sorry."

"I love you Puck."

"I love you to." They hugged. "You know we cant be together, I want to but it will be harder when you go." Quinn said really hurt and upset.

"I know, I want to, to, I promise when I come back we will be together, I am going to do everything I can to be with you and provide for you and Beth! I love use so much!"

"We love you too." They kissed again. Puck had to go, They kissed when they were at the door. When the closed to the door, Quinn leaned on it and cried, and Puck leaned on the other side, looking really upset.

(Key: Quinn sings when lyrics are **bold**, Puck when normal, and both sing when _italic_. A drop in the Ocean by Ron pope.)

_A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

I don't wanna waste the weekend  
>If you don't love me pretend<br>A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
>It's too late to cry<br>Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be  
>Most nights I hardly sleep<br>Don't take what you don't need from me

_It's just a drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

**Misplaced trust and old friends  
>Never counting regrets<br>By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

New England as the leaves change  
>The last excuse that I'll claim<br>I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl

**And still I cant let you be  
>Most nights I hardly sleep<br>Don't take what you don't need from me**

_It's just a drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my_

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
>No<br>No  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away<p>

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
>No<br>No  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
>Oh<p>

**A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<strong>  
>I was praying that you and me might end up together<br>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
><em>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven<br>You are my heaven_

Quinn and Puck stood at there windows, looking into the night sky, as the sang, a tear fell down Quinn's cheek, and Puck looked upset.

**ok guys hope you enjoyed please review.**


	16. One Happy Family!

**sorry for the wait, this chapter is about Finn and Puck leaving for there training session to see if they can join the army, in a couple of years. When Quinn Breaks down, Rachel comes to talk to her, and help her.**

Quinn had decided to stay in Puck's house on Friday night. She wanted to be there for Puck and Finn when they leave. It was 9:30pm, Quinn Had just Put Beth to bed, and got into Bed herself, Puck was already in Bed they snuggled.

"You ok?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, just dont want to be leaving you and Beth."

"Well your only going for a month, and then your back for like 2 years and thats if you are able to get in." Quinn said.

"I know, Lets get some sleep, i'm beat and we have to be at Finn's for 8."

"Night."

"Night babe, I love you." Puck said.

"I love you to." Quinn wispered as she turned around, Puck slung his arm over her waist.

XXXX

IT was now 7:30 am everyone was ready, Puck wouldnt let anyone else hold Beth all morning and they were up at 6:30. They got in there car, and drove of to Finn's.

"You nervous Noah?" His mom said.

"Yep." He said, sitting in the Back with Beth and Quinn.

"Why did you even sign up?" Grace asked.

"Finn was signing up and he asked me too and it seemed like a good idea at the time." Quinn looked at him and smiled, she hadnt said a word all morning. They arrived at Finns, Rachel was already there.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel said. Quinn just looked at her and smiled. "Are you guys nervous?" She said again.

"Yup." The boys both said at the same time. Just then they heard a car beep outside. Finn looked out the window and saw it was the jeep that was picking them up.

"What time is it?" Finn asked.

"7:55 sweety."

"Are lift is here?" Quinn's heart sank. They all walked outside. Puck grabbed Quinn and didnt let go for a while.

"I will call you as many times as i can, and we can go on the web chat thingy, as well."

"Becareful." Quinn said, it was the first word she had said all day. "I love you." She said again.

"I love you too." They said goodbye to everyone, Puck kissed Beth like 5 times, and then they left.

"I cant wait until they come back." Debbie said. Everyone smiled apart from Quinn.

"So Quinn are you going outn for abit or do you need me to drop you off at home?" Debbie asked.

"Rachel is coming over to mine for a bit, so could you drop us of there please." Quinn said depressed.

"Sure."

"By Carol." Rachel and Quinn said.

XXXXX

They arrived at Quinn's apartment, Quinn had ut Beth to sleep, Daisy jumed on Beth. Quinn walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat Rach?" Quinn said.

"No thanks." Quinn stood there and a tear fell down her face, she tried to stop them but they carried on,, soon she found herself sobbing. Rachel had ran over to her, and huigged her.

"Quinn whats wrong?"

"I love him,,, i want him to come back...how are you so calm about this?" She said into Rachel's shoulder.

"Quinn, you need to calm down, your over reacting." Quinn looked at Rachel harshley. "What i ment was, they are only gone for a month, i mean i love Finn, but if he wants to do this its up him...and who is to say they will stay the whole month, they can come home anytime they want."

"yeah, i guess your right." Quinn said calming down.

"Look i will stay with you for as long as you want, i think you just need some time to get yourself together and things for this next month. But i will be here everyone will be here for you."

"Thanks Rachel." Quinn said hugging Rachel.

They were talking for hours.

"I think i best wake the little madam up other wise she will never go to sleep." Quinn said, walking towards her bedroom. "Bethy...Bethy wake up." Quinn said shaking her a little. Just then Beth woke up and started crying, she was just like Puck, if she got woken up she would cry like mad. Quinn Picked her up. "I know but you have to wake up." Quinn said Beth still crying, But Quinn ignored it, she knew she would stop soon, "Looks is auntie Rachel." Quinn said, Rachel Put her arms out and Beth reached for them. Rachel took Beth from Quinn's arms, and started playing with her. Rachel Sat Beth up against her hand supporting her.

"Hey why dont we see if she can sit up?" Rachel suggested.

"No, not yet, she is only a month old, i dont want her hurting herself." Quinn said. worried.

"Come on Quinn, I wont let her fall."

"No Rachel." By this time, Rachel had stopped supporting Beth, and She was sitting up by herself. Quinn smiled. "Oh my gosh, i didnt think they could do that at this age."

"They can,,, see i told you there was nothing to worry about." Quinn scooted over to Beth. "Are you being a big girl and sitting up all by yourself." Beth just smiled and gurgled.

Rachel stayed for tea It was now 5pm, they had a real laugh, Beth sat at the table in her high chair, whislt Quinn fed her. Rachel turned the radio on and song came on that Made them start singing along and dancing, Quinn took Beth out of the highchair and started dancing with her, but they were interupted by A knock on the door. Quinn gave beth to Rachel and went to answer it, when she opepend the door, she was shocked and smiled.

"Puck." She just grabbed him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I told them to turn around, i couldnt leave you or Beth."

"Oh my gosh Puck, I love you so much...were's Finn."

"He has gone to Rachels, i think i should text him that she is here."

"I cant believe you came back." Quinn said hugging him as tight as she could.

"Like i said i couldnt leave my girls."

"Noah?" Rachel said. "I thought? ... where is Finn?" Rachel said walking up to the two and smiling but confused.

"He has gone to yours to see you."

"Oh well i best get going then...Quinn dont forget im here if you need me." Rachel said as she started to walk out the door.

"Bye Rach...You going to come in then?" Quinn said, Puck walked in and grabbed Beth and started swinging her around and playing with her. Quinn closed the door and followed.

"Watch this." Quinn took Beth and made her sit up all by herself.

"She isnt going to fall is she?" Puck asked worried.

"No otherwise she would of fell by now."

"My baby girl is growing up to fast." Puck said lying down next to his one month old sitting daughter. "I didnt know they could sit up at a month old, i thought they had to be 3 months old." He said again.

"Same here but Rachel told me they can do things at any age really." Quinn laughed as Beth grabbed her pacifier and started swinging her arms about.

"Oh great, she will start running round the house before she is 6 months old then." Puck said.

"I wouldnt go that far" Quinn stared at Puck, smiling.

"What?"

"Seen as how your back now does this mean, we are together...just like you promised?" Quinn said smiling and sweetly.

"Hmmm let me see...no...no im just kidding of course." Quinn just smiled and jumped on him so she her stomach was leaning on his, Beth sytarted smiling as her parents cuddled, Quinn picked Beth up and they all snuggled on Quinn's floor, together.

"Wait there is just one thing missing?" Puck said.

"What?" Quinn said.

"Diasy...come here girl." Puck shouted and wistled as Daisy come running up and joining them.

**hope you enjoyed please review oh and ideas people,, i have some its just i want to know what you would like too :)**


	17. Head Injuries

**hey guys so here we go another chapter, Quinn's mom is watching Beth and Something happens to Beth that causes Quinn to yell at her mom enjoy.**

**Oh and i have updated meeting Quinn fabray so please read that aswell :)**

8pm Puck and Quinn were at breadsticks on there first official date. Quinn had left Beth with Her mom, for the night.

"When do you think my mohawk will grow back?" Puck asked, It made Quinn smile.

"You and your stupid Mohawk." Quinn said back smiling.

"But serisouly when?"

"How am i supposed to know."

"Your a women you should know."

"Your a women you should know!" Quinn shot back, Puck acted like the biggest girl outside of school.

"Yeah but i'm a handsome women." Puck replied, Trying to win Quinn in this little argument.

"Sure. This Pasta is delicious." Quinn said licking her lips.

"Do you want to know what else is delicious." Puck said flirting.

"Not really."

"Fine then now you will never know."

"I think i would rather keep it that way." They laughed a little. Puck took Quinn's hand.

"One day there is going to be a ring on this finger." Quinn looked at him shocked.

"First of all its this finger." Quinn said pointing to the correct finger. " And Second of all who says were going to get married."

"Dont you want to?"

"Yeah but... I...I mean when im older."

"What about a promise ring?"

"Puck, we are not talking about this...not right now." Quinn said getting a bit uncomfortable over the conversation.

"Oh come on, That way when were married we will put out more." Puck said joking.

"Excuse me i put out for you a couple of weeks ago. So dont even go there." Quinn said as the waitress came over.

"Hi, Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yeah." Quinn said.

"Here is your bill, please come again." The waitress said walking off. Puck put the money in the case and they walked off, Quinn got a text messege., as soon as they got outside.

_Quinnie, Its Beth, she has hurt her head, come home please._

"Puck we need to get to my mom's now, Beth has banged her head."

"What." Puck and Quinn rushed to the car and drove straight to Judy's house. Quinn burst the door open.

"Mom!" Judy came running in with a crying Beth and a damp cloth over her head, with a little bit of blood on it. Quinn grabbed Beth and looked at the little cut on her daughters head, it wasnt big but it was bleeding and Beth was only a month old so Quinn was panicking.

"Mom What happened?"

"I'm not sure i was in the kitchen, and i had left her on the couch and she rolled of and banged her head on the table and possibly on the floor i came in as soon as i heard her cry." Judy said worried.

"You left her on the couch by herself! Who does that! She is a month old! What was she doing up? She was supposed to be in bed by seven!" Quinn said raising her voice but in a worried way.

"She wasnt setteling down so i let her stay up a little later." judy said worried.

"You just have to put her in her crib! Now she is going to be out of sleeping routine! And she has a bleeding head! YOU ARE NEVER WATCHING MY BABY AGAIN!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinnie i'm so sorry."

"Enough with the sorry's mom, this would never of happened if you were watching her or she was in bed! Puck she needs to go to the hospital." Quinn said as she Puck rushed to the door and to his car, putting Beth's car seat in.

"Will you tell me if she is ok?" Judy asked as Quinn walked out

"Sure." Quinn said unimpressed as she walked out with her daughter. "Puck i will sit in the back with her."

"How bad is the cut?" Puck asked worried.

"Its quite a deep scratch, Her head hasnt fully developed yet so im really worried." Quinn said as they all got into the car and drove off, Beth was screaming with pain.

"I know baby...ssssh, mommy and daddy are going to get this fixed for you so that there is no more ." Quinn said as she took the damp cloth of her daughters head and slowly wiped the dry blood from around the cut of so she could see how big it was.

XXXXX

10 minutes later they arrived the hospital. Quinn rushed in with Beth to the reception Puck following, not knowing what to do.

"Excuse me my daughter has a really nasty cut on her head and i would like the doctors to check it please." Quinn said cuddleing a crying Beth.

"Ok, Dont panic how old is she?"

"7 weeks old."

"Ok so just over a month then."

"Yes."

"And what is her name?"

"Beth Puckerman."

"Ok and Address."

"63 collet street, Lima Ohio."

"Ok if you just go through them doors and a doctor will see you."

"thank you."

Quinn and Puck walked into the doctors room.

"Hello, Miss Puckerman, i have all the information, and i see that miss Beth Puckerman has a nasty cut on her head." The doctor said looking at Beth.

"Its Miss Fabray and yes."

"Apologise, would you mind telling me what happened."

"Well my mother was watching her for me, and she told me that she had fell off the couch and hit her head on the table and possibly the floor." Quinn said really worried.

"Ok so how old is she?"

"Just over a month."

"Right, well i am going to have to take and X-ray to see if there are any damages to the brain and skull, and then we will stich her up...If one of you would like to follow me please." Quinn got up with Beth, Puck rubbed her back, as she followed the doctor leaving a worried Puck in the room. "Ok If you just lie her down please, you could distract her just whilst i do this, but please dont get in the way of the X-ray as we can only do it so many times." Quinn nodded, Stood out of the way of Beth's head but had hold of her hands and made sure she could still see her mother. "Bethy...Bethy, hey Baby...shhh Bug were going to get it fixed." Quinn amused Beth trying not to cry herself, whislt the doctor took an x-ray.

"Ok all done, now they will be printed out in a moment, Becasue of her age, it is best if she is put under anasthetic for the stiching." Quinn's heart sank, She didnt want her baby to be put to sleep. Quinn really didnt know what to say. "If you would like to come down to the operating area with me, and you can leave her there whilst the operation is taking place."

"Wait i'm not aloud to be in there with her?" Quinn said even more worried.

"No i'm afriad, sorry, but dont worry, she will be completly safe, and you can come in a soon as she wakes up again." Quinn just nodded, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Who will be doing her stiching?" Quinn said as she walked into the operating room, Beth had calmed down now, and had snuggled into Quinn.

"I will." Quinn nodded. "This is nurse Johnson she will also be operating on Beth." The doctor said as the nurse walked up to them.

"Hi baby, arnt you a little cutie, are you going to be a brave girl for your mommy?...she's adorable how old is she?"

"7 weeks."

"Aww, well dont worry about anything she will be fine...Do you have any Questions?"

"How do you put her to sleep, i mean are you using injections or what?" Quinn asked worried as she saw the doctors get everything prepared.

"We will be using a little mask that goes over her mouth and nose, and that has the anthstetic in it...Ok so i think they are ready, Pass her to me and we will call you when she is awake." Quinn didnt want to but she knew she had to, so she gave Beth to the nurse, It broke her heart, when Beth cried as soon as she was out of her arms, Beth has never done this before but she put her arms out for Quinn.

"no baby, mamma will be waiting for you baby, you will be ok, be a big girl princess i love you." Quinn said kissing her daughters hand.

"She will be Fine...Mommy has to go now." The nurse said walking off with Beth.

XXXX

Quinn walked back into the doctors room were Puck was.

"Where is Beth?" Puck asked worried.

"They have to put her to sleep to stitch it up...Puck you should of seen her she cried as soon as the nurse took her, and she put her little arms out for me." Quinn said crying a little, Puck hugged her.

"She will be fine, i promise." Puck said stroking Quinn's her, as she dried up her tears.

"How could my mom let this happen!" Quinn said angry.

"I know, she made a mistake."

XXXXXX

an hour later the doctor came in his operating clothes, with the x-rays.

"Ok The operation went fine, we are just waiting for her to wake up, i have her x-rays and there is a chip in her skull." Quinn's heart sank. "However, as this is a developing skull this will recover, we just require her to come back a few times for some other X-rays so we can check on her progress."

"Thankyour doctor." Puck said.

"Your very welcome, Beth will need to stay in for the night as it is a head injury so we are allowing the both of you to stay aswel and we have put her in a room with a couch a bed a tv and a crib, so you are not board of lying there." The doctor smiled.

"Thankyou." Quinn said. Just then a nurse came in.

"Beth Puckerman is now awake and her parents can now see her." The nurse said. "If you would like to follow me." Quinn and Puck followed, into a room were Beth was in the crib awake, she smiled as soon as she saw Quinn and Puck. "We would advise you not to Pick her up for about an hour or so, until the anthstetic as wared off."

"Ok thankyou." The nurse walked off leaving, Quinn, Puck and Beth in the room.

"I'm glad you are ok Bug." Quinn said smiling.

"Im glad she is too." Puck looked around. "Erm you can take the bed, i will take the couch."

"Thanks Puck." They hugged.

"I will go home and get some of our things now i will be as quick as i can...after i tell my mom, and then i have to calm her down coz she will go into panic mode." They smiled. Puck kissed her on the cheek, and walked off.

"Puck...you need my keys." Quinn said holding them out, Puck smiled and got them.

XXXXX

An hour later Quinn was allowed to hold Beth, and it was time for her feeding, Puck wasnt back yet. She sat on the couch, whilst feeding Beth.

"I'm so sorry baby, i'm never leave you again... ever, your to presicous to get hurt any more and Honestly you dont deserve it." Just then Quinn's phone rang, it was her mom.

_Quinnie how is she?_

_She is fine, she had an operation, and she has a cracked skull but other than that she is fine. _Quinn said non to happy.

_Quinn, i'm so sorry, i really am, next time i wont ever leave her alone._

_There wont be a next time mom, i'm not leaving her with you or with anyone for that matter, she dosnt deserve to be hurt like that, she did nothing wrong._

_i know baby i know, i am sorry._

_Sorry isnt going to fix her skull or take the pain away from her, you should of thought about that before you decided to leave her...wait i smelt alcohol on you before i left...did you leave her so that you could have a drink? _Quinn said angry.

_Quinnie, I...I_

_You did didnt you! How could you! i Trusted you, i let you be apart of Beth's life and you go ahead and drink whilst you are minding your granddaughter._

_im sorry._

_i know how it works, you make me feel sorry for you so i stay in your life well you know what its not happeing you made your choice by choosing drinks over your family and now im making mine, you will never see me or Beth ever again...I hope your happy. _With that Quinn put the phone down, Puck walked through the door.

"How has she been?" He said placing the bag on the floor.

"In pain, and hungry, i just cant wait until this is all over."

"I know."

"I think that little miss Bethy, should get some sleep, becasue you are going to be keeping mommy and daddy up for most of the night." Quinn said smiling. She placed BEth in her crib. "Night my little lady bug, I love you...Puck did you bring her clothes for tomrow?" Quinn asked as she grabbed the back and took her pjamas out.

"Yes, and i got a dress for you too, i got everything." He said AS Quinn started to Put her pjamas on, he walked over to Beth's crib were she was still awake. He looked at the bandage over her little head, and sighed. "Night babe, i love you." He said stoking her hand.

"I think it is best if we get some sleep we will be up most of the night with her...thats what the nurse said anyway...you sure your ok with the couch." Quinn said as she got into Bed.

"Yeah i'm fine babe, I love you." HE said as he walked over to her and kissed her, they hugged for a while, before Puck changed into his Gym T-shirt and Shorts he never really wears. He usually sleeps in his boxers but couldnt becasue he was in a hospital, he got the pillow and blanket he had brought from home and tucked up on the couch. "Night girls."

"Night daddy." Quinn replied as she turned the lamp off. She lay there, as she heard her little baby breathing and wimpering becasue of the pain, she shed a few tears but she knew she had to be strong for Beth, She shut her eyes and curled up into a little ball, falling asleep.

**hope you enjoyed, and dont forget to read the new chapter to meeting Quinn Fabray :)**


	18. Tatts

**Thankyou for your reivews, i had a request about Puck getting his first tattoo so here it goes enjoy :P**

it has been 2 weeks since Beth had her accident, she is fully recoverered now and is back to her usual self. Its the Wednesday before everyone goes back to school for there junior year, Quinn is not looking forward to leaving Beth at day care or somewhere like that, But she knew she had too, Beth is now two months old. It was 11 am, Quinn was at the Puckerman's house as it was her night with Beth. Quinn was in the Back yard with Beth and Grace, Debbie was at work and Puck was in the shower. Beth sat on the grass on a blanket Quinn had layed out for her, playing with her toys or watching Quinn and Grace. Grace had asked Quinn to show her some cheerleading moves, and to help her with some.

"Arnt you on the cheerleading squad?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah but i want to get better."

"Fair enough." Quinn replied. "How could are you at backflips?" Quinn asked again, she didnt mind helping or showing Grace as she had leggins on.

"Not so good...show me?"

"Well i havnt done one for almost 11 months but i could try." Quinn said, she went to the softer area, and done a perfect back flip. "Wow i didnt think i was going to be able to do that." The girls laughed.

"You have to teach me that."

"Its just like a back walkover only Quicker...come here. Put your arms in the air and jump backwards a little but dont go all the way around so you know you can trust me when you do it." Quinn said, placing one hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her legs. Grace jumped a little. "Ok So now you are going to jump and bend your knees at the same time." Grace did exactly what Quinn said. " Good, now your going to go all the way around, but i got you ok." Grace felt a bit scared but done it and was happy.

"Thankyou Quinn." Just then Puck came into the garden in shorts an a t-shirt.

"I have decided i am going to get a tattoo today." He said randomly.

"What?" Quinn said

"A tattoo." Grace said

"What of?" Quinn said again.

"Beth's name and birtdate and stuff come on lets go."

"Fine." Quinn grabbed Beth "grace are you coming."

"Sure anyhting to see Noah cry." She said sarcasticly, which resulted in her getting pushed by Puck and then liftted and carried out over his shoulder. "Noah get of me!"

"Nope."

"I hate you!"

"Still not going to make me put you down."

"Quinn help!"

"Quinn dosnt scare me."

"Puck put her down."

"Ok." Puck said firmly as he put her down.

"You are scared of Quinn."

"No were just near the car."

XXXXXX

They arrived at the tattoo shop.

"Hello welcome to inked how may i help you?" The women said at the counter.

"Hi erm i would like a tattoo of my daughters name, birthdate and weight." Puck said, Quinn, Beth and Grace took a seat.

"Ok were would you like it?"

"On my leg please." Puck said.

"Whats her name, birthdate, and weight?"

"Beth, June 8th 2010 and 6lbs 13oz."

"Ok take a seat whilst i design it for you and then i will call you back in a moment."

XXXXX

15 minutes later, it was ready.

"Is that ok?" The women said.

"Yeah i love it."

"Ok then come with me and we will get you inked." Puck followed the women looking pretty nervous. he didnt let Quinn or anyone see the design yet.

"I bet you 5 dollars he comes out crying." Grace said .

"Deal."

XXXXXX

Puck came out, he had tears in his eyes but didnt show it although the girls knew he wanted to cry, Quinn Quickly give Grace 5 dollers.

"Let me see." Quinn said. Puck took the plaster of his leg and showed the girls. "Oh my gosh Puck that is so nice."

"I love it." Grace said.

XXXXXX

They arrived back at the house, Puck got a proper buzz of his tattoo. Quinn was making lunch when Puck walked in.

"Does Puckzilla feel even more of a bad boy now?" She said smiling.

"Just a little. What you making?"

"Pizza."

"Hmmmm."

"You ready for school next week?" Quinn asked.

"Nope are you?"

"No, i dont really want to be leaving Beth again." Quinn said placing the pizza on a big plate.

"Well were going to have to, i know my mom will never let that happen."

"I know just worried thats all."

"Everything will be fine, we will figure something out, we always do." Puck said putting his arms around Quinn and Placing his head on her shoulder.

"I know." Quinn turned around, and kissed Puck, Grace walked in with Beth in her arms.

"eeww, safe it for the bedroom." Puck and Quinn smiled a little, Quinn put the pizza to the table and they all had a nice chat.

**sorry for this being not so good, please review anyway:)**


	19. Junior Year!

**Ok so this is the first day back at school, Quinn cant concentrate becasue she is worried about Beth, Puck cant concentrate becasue he is worried about Quinn and Beth, and to make things ten times worse Quinn bumps into Terri and Terri said she should of still given her Beth. Enjoy.**

"Ok erm you already know...if there is any problems call me and please dont leave her alone." Quinn said worried.

"Quinn, calm down, she will be fine, i promise you."

"Babe come on." Puck said.

XXXXXXX

They arrived at school.

"Are you sure she is going to be ok?" Quinn asked Puck as they walked into school.

"Yes she will, stop worrying."

"How can you not be worrying?" Quinn asked Puck.

"I am i'm just trying to stay calm." The bell went, Quinn and Puck were in opposite lessons, They went there seperate ways, Quinn to Math and Puck to Geography.

XXXXXX

"Welcome back i hope you all had a great holiday, i cant belive you guys are juniors already, i remeber when i had you in freshman year." Mr Nolan said. The class didnt look to impressed. "Ok So we are going to start of with something easy... algebra Quinn you can answer this, What is the remainder when f(x) = (x - 2)54 is divided by x - 1?" Quinn was really good at math but today she just didnt even know the teacher was talking to her. "Quinn!...Quinn!"

"What?" She replied after zoning back in.

"What is the remainder when f(x) = (x - 2)54 is divided by x - 1? "

"Oh erm...i'm sorry i am really not in the zone right now."

"Well get in the zone, I see parent hood has kicked in...Amy could you please answer it!" Mr Nolan was never really nice.

"remainder = f(1) = (1 - 2)54 = 1 : remainder theorem." Amy replied.

"Thankyou, see Quinn that was all you had to say."

XXXXXX

"Welcome back class, i trust you all had a nice holiday...Anyway lets get to the point. What was the first European country to colonize the new world?

Spain, Britain, France or China.?" Mrs Nolan said, The wife of Mr Nolan. "Noah!" Puck was staring out the window. "Noah! Puckerman!" Puck looked at her. "What was the first European country to colonize the new world? Spain ,Britian ,France or China?"

"How am i supposed to know?" Puck said, he couldnt stop thinking about Beth and Quinn.

"Because i gave you all a booklet on this topic to study over the summer."

"What makes you think i have studied?"

"If you havnt that is too bad because you are not leaving here until you have answered the Question."

"Well then it looks like i'm going to be here for a while then."

"Fine by me ok moving on."

"Dude just answer the question." Finn wispered.

"I would if i knew it."

"Text Quinn or something she will know it." Finn replied back. The teacher had moved on by now but still wanted Puck to answer the question, he knew he had to becasue he had glee club next.

XXXXXXX

Quinn felt her phone vibrate she panicked just incase it was about Beth, she Qucikly took her phone out and looked at it under the desk.

_babe sorry for this but what is the answer to this question,,,What was the first European country to colonize the new world? Spain, Britian, France or China?_

Quinn rolled her eyes.

_Are you serious?_

She quickly hid her phone between her legs and made sure that her dress covered it up.

_Babe please, Mrs Nolan said she will keep me unitl i have answered it and i have to go to glee club._

Quinn wasnt to impressed.

_you should of studied shouldnt you! and its Spain! _

_Thanks babe, and i would if i wasnt a dad._

_well guess what, i studied! I will talk to you later._

Quinn put her phone back in her bag and zoned out again, When she was interupted by the teacher.

"Miss Fabray i gave you that pop Quizz ten minutes ago and so far all you have written is your name."

"I'm sorry, just got a lot on my mind."

"You best finish this Pop Quizz before the end of the period otherwise you can finsih it after school." He just walked of and Quinn sighed as she picked up her pen and started to answer the questions, no doubt she stopped again after the first one.

XXXXXX

"Ok class, here is a pop Quizz on what you should of studied over the summer, i want you to finish it before the end of the lesson, anyone who dosnt will be joining me in afterschool dentetion to do it." Mrs Nolan looked at Puck the whole time. Puck put his hand up. "Yes Puckerman." She said unimpressed.

"Spain."

"Who told you."

"No one i took a guess." He lied, Puck was very good at lying.

"Well it was a lucky guess but dont think your off the hook yet you need to finish that Quizz."

"Dude what a way to start the year." Puck wispered to Finn.

"What was that?" The teacher said.

"Nothing."

XXXXXX

The bell went, Quinn and Puck sighed with releif, they met eachother on the way to glee club.

"I cant believe you text me over a stupid question." Quinn said not happy.

"Well sorry for not knowing the answer...whats a matter with you anyway."

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Quinn never talks to me like that unless she is pissed."

"Fine, Mr Nolan is making me stay in afterschool detention to finish this stupid pop quizz."

"Whoa Quinn fabray in detention hardcore or what." Quinn just looked at him. "Looks like i will be seeing you there."

"Why."

"I didnt finish my pop Quizz either."

"Thats becasue our brains are full of baby." Quinn said as they walked in to glee club.

"Welcome back Guys, i have some bad news..." Mr Schue was interupted by Santana.

"Way to start the year Mr Schue, Putting us all into a Funk."

"Well if you let me finsih Santana you would know that there is some good news aswell...The bad news is that Matt transfered so we need to recruit some more members...The good news is that Nationals is in newyork this year and we are going." The glee club got exicted and started clapping. "We will sort something out, but for now i want to talk about you guys, what did you do over the summer."

"Oh well i had a party." Santana said.

"Which we all got kicked out of." Rachel said.

"Shut it berry." Santana shot back.

"Guys can we please be nice to eachother."

"Finn and i are officially together."

"So are Mike and I." Tina said, Artie looked very sad.

"I got a tattoo." Puck said.

"Dude let me see." Finn said. Puck showed the glee club his tattoo.

"How is Beth?" Mr Schue said.

"She's fine, she is sitting up now thanks to Rachel, and she smiles aswel." Quinn replied.

"Oh she is quite a fast learner...how are things for you Quinn?" Mr Schue said again.

"Great, i have my own apartment, i have a dog, i am exactly were i want to be right now." Quinn said smiling, she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked back and saw it was Finn they shared a smile.

"Well i'm glad to hear it and to know that you are all safe...anyway i think we should get to the singing, just to warm a voices up and get back into the swing of things... so lets make are way to the auditoriam to rock out!" Mr Schue said. The music started playing, to Camp Rock's 'WE ROCK'

Everyone was singing at this point

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock on!

We rock!

We rock on!

Tina and Mercedes took this verse.

Come as you are,

You're a superstar!

The world's in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel that beat,

running through your feet.

Heart's racing fast,

You're rock and rollin'!

Followed by Finn and Rachel.

All that you need is the music to take you...

to some other place,

where you know, you belong!

Chorus: Everyone

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Santana

(We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!)

(We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!)

Puck and Quinn

Finally letting go,

loosin' all control.

Won't stop ourselves,

because we love it!

Not afraid to be,

everything you see.

No more hiding out,

We're gonna own it!

Rachel and Finn again

All that you need is the music to take you...

to some other place,

where you know, you belong!

Chorus:everyone

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Everyone

Got the music in our souls,

And it's to sing we want the most!

(It picks us up when we fall down) ,

It turns our world around!

(Cause we rock!)

We Rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Santana and Brittany

(Everyday and every night!)

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Rachel

(It's all we wanna do in life!)

Chorus:

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

or the better we sound.

(We go!)

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

well, the better we sound.

(Here we go!)

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Santana and Quinn

(We rock,

We rock,

We rock on!)

We rock!

(We rock.)

We Rock!

The glee club finsihed and MR Schue clapped whilst everyone started to hug eachother and celebrate.

XXXXXX

Quinn walked down the hallway and was stopped By Santana.

"So Q you joining the cheerios again?" The girls continued to walk.

"I want to but i dont think i am, i have to much pressure on me right now."

"Well if you do dont go stealing my head cheerleader spot."

"Like you stole mine." Quinn said back.

"You shouldnt of got pregnant."

"You shouldnt of got a boob job...but i wouldnt worry i'm not rejoining for a while yet." The Quinn said smiling. Santana smiled back.

"See you around Q." Santana walked of and So did Quinn but, Quinn walked into a women.

"Watch were your going." The women said, Quinn looked at her.

"Mrs Schuster?...What are you doing here?"

"Hi Quinn, I just spoke to will...I see you have had the baby."

"Yeah."

"So Who did you give her too?" She said curious.

"No one, i kept her."

"Well i think that was very selfish of you, you should of given her to me."

"What, no im not being selfish, she dosnt have a father with you." Quinn snapped back.

"Oh come on Quinn your only 17 how can you be raising a child, you should of given her to me, she would of had a much better life."

"I'm doing just Fine! And she has a good life!" Quinn said angry.

"Oh yeah well i heard that she cracked her head!" Terri said trying to get to Quinn.

"Who did you hear that from ?"

"I know a few people...See if you gave her to me that would never of happened."

"It wasnt my fault."

"Oh Quinn everything that happens to her is your fault your her mother which means you should be looking after her properly."

"She was being babysat by my mom!"

"You made a mistake in keeping her Quinn, and I am happy to take care of that for you."

"I never made a mistake in keeping her! And if i did give her up, i would of givin her to someone who is much better than you!" Quinn yelled, she then walked of in tears and straight to Mr Schues office.

"Quinn whats wrong?" Mr Schue said standing up and closing the door.

"I bumped into Terri and she told me how Beth would of been better with her and basically that i'm a bad mom because she cracked her head and it was my fault becasue i wasnt looking after her properly when she was with my mom that night and i am being selfish by keeping her." Quinn said in tears, Mr Schue just about understood her.

"What? Quinn dont listen to her, she is just angry that i divorced her, and that she hasnt got a baby."

"But she is right...Beth woudl never of banged her head if i was looking after her properly." Quinn said sitting down wiping away her tears.

"Quinn, babies have accidents its natural and your mom was looking after her, its not your fault." Mr Schue gave Quinn a hug. "I will have a word with Terri and if you ever need me i am here for you...and Quinn your not a bad mom, your the best mom i have ever seen."

"Thanks Mr Schue. for everything."

"No problem, but dont let people and especially not Terri get you down." Quinn smiled as she wiped away the tears and walked off.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	20. The Power Of Britney!

**Glad you enjoyed last chapter, this is a britney chapter, but my own version..., (Different songs.), this is Quinn, Santana's and Brittanys biggest performance they have ever done, ivolving the cheerios.**

Everyone was in Glee club When Finn and Puck walked in with a big lipped blonde...should i say good looking boy. Quinn looked at the boy, she did think he was pretty cute, but she had Puck.

"Mr Schue, We have found a new recruit, he has a killer voice." Finn said.

"Welcome to the new directions..."

"Sam...Evans." The boy replied, shaking Mr Schues hand.

"Welcome, take a seat." The boys took a seat Quinn was at the back of the classroom, Puck sat infront of her, they shared a smile, but then Sam sat next to Quinn, Puck didnt really do anything about it, but he kept looking at them. "I think alot of you have lost your confidence and who is better to bring that confidence back?" Mr schuster said, the glee club really had no clue. "Ms Britney spears." The glee were so happy.

"Oh my gosh Mr Schue i love her!" Tina said.

"I cant wait to perform some of her songs." Rachel said.

"Your assignment to perform Britney spears." Mr Schue, The bell went and Santana, Brittany and Quinn all walked out laughing and linking arms, They walked out of the school and into the car park, it had thundered and it started to rain and they started to peform Circus. By this time it was lashing down, the girl's were soaking.

Santana started of the song with some cheerios following her, they shared a little dance.

There's only two types of people in the world

The ones that entertain and the ones that observe

Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl

Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots

(Call the shots)

I'm like a firecracker I make it hot

When I put on a show

Brittany took the next verse with another group of cheerleaders, do a dance,

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage

Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

The three girls met up and sang the chorus together doing a really good dance.

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Quinn took the next verse climbing onto the top of a car, and dancing, Santana Brittany, climbed up onto seperate cars, with the cheerios surrounding them.

There's only two types of guys out there

Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared

So baby, I hope that you came prepared

I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots

(Call the shots)

I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot

When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage

Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

The girls joined in and yet another big dance.

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Santana said the next few lines.

Let's go

All the girls done a dance with students watching them and enjoying it, The girls were absoloutly dreched but it looked really good, Quinn's wet hair hitting her in the face, The raindrops on Sanatna and Brittany's face looked really good.

Let me see what you can do

I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus

Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

The girls got of the cars, and walked (Well danced) To and empty space in the car park with everyone following, They sang the end of the song together performing a huge dance, even with it thunder and lightneing.

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

The girls had finsihed and even though it was raining they hugged eachother, taking a lot of breaths, and celebrated.

XXXXXXX

The day after, Everyone in glee were feeling alot more confident just of Santana, Brittany and Quinn's performance. In glee club, Mr Schue was very impressed.

"Woah ladies yesterday performance was amazing...the best i have ever seen you."

"It was pretty hot." Puck said putting his arm around Quinn. Just then Sue came through the door.

"New directions doing Brittany spears...Not on my watch." Sue said

"And who said it had anything to do with you"? Mr Schue said folding his arms.

"No one said anything i just like to get involved."

"Why have you got a problem with us doing Britney."

"Brintey spears, is not a very good role model her songs encourage sexual attractions and could lead to...i'm not even going to say it, but no way is this school not haveing another teen pregnancy, i dont want to be working in a school that has a bad reputation." Quinn looked down a little, knowing sue was talking about her.

"Sue were doing Britney."

"Fine but if anything goes wrong its all on you and you will be out of this school quicker than you know it! I'm watching you,,, all of you!" Sue walked out.

"How do you put up with her?" Rachel asked, it was sort of a rhetorical question.

"Ok So does anyone have any songs they would like to perform?"

"us boys have put together a group number." Finn said, as they all stood up. They sang I love Rock n Roll. With Sam and Puck taking the lead.

Puck took the first verse.

I saw her dancing there by the record machine

I knew she must have been about seventeen

The beat was going strong

Playing my favourite song

And I could tell it wouldn't be long

until she was with me

YEAH Me

And I could tell it wouldn't be long

until she was with me

YEAH With me Singin'

The boys joined in and the girls were singing along and clapping and enjoying it.

I love Rock 'N' Roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby

I love Rock 'N' Roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

Ouw !

Sam took the next verse. Everyone smiled at how good of a singer he was.

SHe smiled, so I got up and asked for her name"

That don't matter," she said, "'cause it's all the same."

I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"

And next we were moving on

and she was with me, yeah, me

And we were moving on

singin the same old song

Yeah with me

Singing:

The boys started to sing again and some of the girls even joined in with the vocals.

I love Rock 'N' Roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby

I love Rock 'N' Roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

I love Rock 'N' Roll

'cause it suits my soul

I love Rock 'N' Roll Yeah...

I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"

And next thing we were moving on

and she was with me, yeah, me,

And we were moving on

and singin that same old song

Yeah with me

Singing:

I love Rock 'N' Roll

So put another dime in the jukebox Baby

I love Rock 'N' Roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

I love Rock 'N' Rol l(I love Rock 'N' Rolll)

So put another dime in the jukebox Baby

I love Rock 'N' Roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

(dance with me)

I love Rock 'N' Roll (I Rock 'N' Roll)

So put another dime in the jukebox Baby(so dance with me)

I love Rock 'N' Roll

So come and take your time and dance with me(dance with me)

I love Rock 'N' Roll(oh...)

So put another dime in the jukebox Baby(oh...)

I love Rock 'N' Roll So come and take your time and dance with me(dance with me)

I love Rock 'N' Roll

So put another dime in the jukebox Baby

I love Rock 'N' Roll

So come and take your time and dance with me!

The boys had finsihed and everyone was clapping, they done a really good job.

"Wow guys that was amazing...This has got me thinking i'm going to ask figgins if we can sing a britney song at the assembly on monday."

"What about Coach Sue?" Santana said.

"What is she going to do?"

"Erm get you fired." Rachel said.

"If something goes wrong and nothing is going to go wrong." Mr Schue said

XXXXXX

Quinn went to pick Beth up at Puck's house. Puck and Quinn were walking home.

"You kicked ass on the song yesterday." Puck said to Quinn.

"Thanks you did too."

"No but i'm serious you were hot, especially with the wet hair a real turn on." He said grabbing her hand.

"Puck!"

"What?"

"You know what."

"Tell you something I am alot more confident now."

"Yeah me too." Quinn said.

"The Power of Britney ehh." They walked in to Pucks and Quinn rushed straight to Beth.

"Hi baby girl, Mommy missed you, have you been a good girl for grandma?" Quinn said picking her 2month old daughter up and kissing her.

"She has been a angel as usual."

"Are you ready to go home bug...Say bye to grandma."

"Bye baby."

"Bye daddy." Quinn said to Puck who had walked them to his door.

"Bye babe, i love you." Puck said, after they shared a kiss.

"Love you too."

XXXXX

Monday came really Quick and Mr Schue had managed to get the new directions to perform for the assembly. They were perofming toxic, Puck and Quinn were dance parnters, but occasionaly it changed to Quinn and Sam and Puck and Santana. They were all shocked when Sue had pulled the alarm claiming it was a sex riot, which resulted in her getting a head injury and she had to wear a neck brace. Back in glee club.

"You all did amazing songs for this assignment...but i have realized that Sue was right, Britney is inappropriate."

"But we really enjoyed it." Sam said.

"And i'm glad you did, but we are not doing Brittnay again...I'm sorry guys."

"Its cool Mr Schue it was fun whilst it lasted." Finn said.

"Ok So we need to start planning for sectionals."

**ok guys hope you enjoyed, sorry that it has been a bit rushed and it is not so good please review :)**


	21. Ken and Barbie

Oh my gosh I just read that there will be scenes between dianna and mark for the graduation episode I cant wait! Allthough I don't want them to leave. Anyway, Sam and Quinn enjoy.

Quinn walked down the hallway, with her baby in her car seat, She had to bring her in today as she couldn't find anyone to look after her…luckily, there was a baby day care thingy in the school, so she dropped Beth of there. She hadnt seen Puck all morning…she hadnt really seen him since she finsihed school yesterday. In glee club everyone was talking, When Mr Schue came in looking disopointed.

"Bad news guys…Puckerman in juvie." Quinn looked really shocked.

"What did he do?" Quinn said still very shocked…she wasn't angry right now she was just shocked.

"He drove his mom's car through a shop window and drove off with the ATM." Quinn put her hands in her head.

"It was only a matter of time." Santana said.

"He may be one of the most stupidest people alive and that is coming from me." Brittany said after her.

"Guys can we show a little sympathy please."

"For a guy who put his bad boy reputation before his team…And What about Quinn and Beth?" Finn said.

"When is he going to get out?" Rachel asked.

"Unknown…guys we cant let this get to us."

"But we need his voice and his bad boy stage presence." Finn said again.

"look mabye Puck's time in juvie will teach him a lesson…anyway lets get on with the assignment seen as how you guys like the competition I am going to have a duets competition and the winner will get dinner for two at breadsticks on me."

"I have to win." Santana said.

The bell went of and Quinn went of to the library, All the lads were in the boys locker room lifting weights and things. Sam walked over to Finn.

"Hey…erm I really need to talk to you about something…well someone." Sam said to Finn who was sat on the excersise bench lifting weights.

"Go." Finn said.

"Ok so I heard you used to date Quinn…and well I"

"You dig her?" Finn said sitting up and stopping what he was doing to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, but I don't know much about her and you do so I was wondering if you could tell me what type of guys she is into and stuff." Sam said sitting down.

"Well she is into popular guys like me…and possibly the bad boy type I'm not to sure."

"She's into Puck?" He asked shocked.

"Something like that." Finn said standing up. Sam kind of let that one go, he got the picture, But he was still curious.

"Who is Beth?" Sam asked remembering what Finn said earlier.

"Its not really my place to say but I will anyway…last year Quinn got pregnant with Puck and they had a daughter called Beth or Drizzle as I like to say and they kept her."

"Wow…serious competition."

"Naaa dude with the looks on Quinn's face when she found out about Puck…there through…tell you what sing the duet with her…Pucks my boy but Quinn deserves better." Sam felt a lot better about his talk and made it his mission to get Quinn.

XXXXX

Quinn was walking down the hallway when she decided to Quickly check on Beth.

"Hey how has she been?" Quinn said to the women.

"Shes been great…I didn't know she could sit up."

"Probably should of told you that earlier." There were other babies in there, from moms at this school, but Quinn felt weird about going in there she didn't really know why. "Ok well thanks again, I best get going."

Quinn walked out looking for Mercedes. When She did she kind of jogged up to her.

"Hey I need to talk to you."

"About?" Mercedes replied Putting her arm around Quinn.

"Ok so the whole Puck being in juvie thing has got me thinking about were we stand with eachother, so I don't really want to ask this but would you mind taking Beth home with you and watching her for a couple of hours whilst I go and sort things out with Puck….I completely understand if you cant I will just have to take her with me."

"Sure that's fine…Kurt is coming over so she will have a great time."

"Thankyou so much I owe you one." The girls hugged and Quinn went to her locker. Only to be interupted by Sam.

"Is this Beth." Sam said poiniting at the picture of Quinn and Beth in her locker.

"Yeah…how did you know about her?" Quinn said confused.

"Finn kind of filled me in…I hope that's ok."

"Yeah its fine I guess…so…is there a reason you're here?" Quinn asked taking her books out of her locker.

"Yeah I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to do a duet with me…for glee club."

"Erm…I will think about it…I just have a lot of things going on right now…I will let you know." Quinn said closing her locker and walking off.

XXXXX

"Puckerman you have a visiter!" Puck looked up to see who it was, he was shocked when he saw Quinn, he was a bit ashamed aswell, she stood there folded arms and her ice queen glare.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn sat down, and looked at him.

"What the hell possesd you to get yourself thrown in juvie!" She said angry.

"I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean it! You didn't mean to steal your moms car and then steal another car!"

"You know what I ment."

"No… I don't. I don't know what you mean…and I don't know what is going to happen but I do know one thing…were through…you stepped over the line Puck."

"Quinn please don't do this."

"What choice do I have, you obvisouly werent thinking about us when you were doing it, Beth is going to go without a dad until you get out! Your mom is ashamed of you. How does that make you feel."

"Like Crap."

"If Beth knew what was going on how do you think she would feel?" Quinn said with a softer tone.

"Like she has got a crap dad, a father who dosnt care about her." Quinn looked at him, she could see he was upset about the whole thing.

"look you have got some serious thinking to do, when you get out you best straighten yourself out! But for now your just going to have to deal with the consequences and deal with the fact that its over between us."

"I was kind of prepareing myself for it, I knew you were going to break things off…but thanks for coming…I mean you could of waited until I got out but you didn't so thanks…How is glee club?"

"Mr Schue is doing a duet competition and whoever wins gets a free meal at breadsticks."

"So who you singing with."

"Sam."

"Sam as in Sam Evans?" He said shocked and jelous.

"Well if you didn't get yourself thrown in here I would have been singing with you." Quinn shot back.

"Sorry…just don't want to get out and see you with another dude."

"What happens happens there is nothing you or anyone for that matter can do about it."

"Times up puckerman." Quinn stood up and looked at Puck for a minute until the guard pulled her away.

"Thanks for coming Quinn…I'm sorry." Quinn just turned her head as she continued to walk, she bowed her head a little as she was upset.

XXXXXX

Even though Quinn was supposed to Pick Beth up staright after she had went to see Puck's mom and sister.

"Quinn…how are you?" Debbie said. As Quinn made her way into the kitchen.

"I'm less worried about me and more worried about how you guys are."

"Were coping…I just didn't think Noah was like that…I mean I knew he had a few issues ever since his father left but I didn't think it would get out of hand." Debbie was filling up, Quinn could see.

"Grace can you go upstairs for a moment." Debbie said again holding back the tears…after Grace had left she burst out crying, Quinn hugged her. When she had calmed down the two sat down at the table. Grace eavesdropping of course. "Where is my baby?" Debbie said.

"I left her at a friends whilst I go and see Puck."

"You saw him?…Tell me everything."

"Well he is sorry, he dosnt want you to hate him, he knows he has made a mistake and he is more worried about hurting Beth…even though she is too young to understand."

"I don't hate him im just disopointed."

"We all are…and that is ok."

"So what does this mean for you two?" Debbie asked again, Grace could here everything.

"I broke things off with him, he just needs time to think about what he has done…the people he has hurt and what he is going to do to fix things."

"I'm sorry you had to do that…I know how much you love eachother."

"Its ok…anyway I best get going, I need to pick my bug up…if you need me just call and I will be over."

XXXXX

The next day Quinn saw Sam at his locker she ran up to him.

"Hey Sam…So I have been thinking and I would really like to do a duet with you." She said flirty, she really liked Sam but didn't know wether she was moving to fast.

"Cool well how about we start rehursels after school?" Sam said.

"Yeah my place we can go straight from school." Quinn said.

"Sure."

XXXXXX

Quinn and Sam were on there way to pick Beth up from playgroup.

"Wait your baby is going to be with us?" He said stupidly.

"Obvislouy I'm not just going to leave her in playgroup am i." Quinn got out of the car, Sam stayed seated, he breathed heavily as he was worrying, he was about to meet the daughter of the girl he was inlove with. He saw her with a baby, that looked around about 2 months old…correct. He smiled at how protective Quinn carried her baby, one hand was on Beth's bottom and the other on her back with her hand on her head, she held Beth close to her, making sure that nothing could get to her. Quinn Put Beth in her car seat and then got back into her car, Sam turned to look at Beth.

"She's is pretty cute, she looks just like you…how old is she?"

"2 months." Quinn said looking at her sleeping daughter.

XXXX

They arrived at Quinn's, Quinn had left Beth in her carseat to sleep.

"You have your own apartment."

"Uh-hu." Quinn said. Daisy then ran over the check Sam out. "Sam Daisy, Daisy, Sam."

XXXXXX

Everyone had perfromed there duets and it was time for the result…in a way Quinn wanted to Win but she didn't, because she was nervous to go for a meal with Sam.

"and the winner is by two votes…Sam and Quinn." They looked shocked as they went to the front.

"This is so not a date." Quinn wispered under her breath but so that Sam could here it.

"We will see." He said back, causing Quinn to smile.

XXXXX

It was time for the not so date For Quinn and Sam, however Beth had to come along as Quinn couldn't find anyone else too look after her.

"I'm sorry about having to bring baby along…she should stay asleep anyway."

"Its cool…so how are things going with her?" Sam asked.

"Fine, It's hard sometimes but I get through."

"You're a really strong, brave person…I don't think I could ever look after a kid at 17."

"I was like that…Can I ask you a question?" Quinn said hesitantly.

"If you were in my position what would you do about the whole Puck thing?" Quinn asked, after Sam had signalled for her to speak.

"its tough…Heres what I would do…continue to be In his life for the sake of Beth…I mean he made one stupid mistake…we all do, he has to deal with the consequences."

"I broke things of with him…but I would never stop him from seeing her, I guess I just need to think things through…anyway enough of Puck."

"Quinn I really like you…I know this is too quick but I want to be with you and mabye puck will be my ass but I'm willing to take that because I wanna be with you." Quinn looked at him in the eye.

"I appreciate it…but i…I have a baby…I have to be a mom first and I'm not sure me dating someone else is right for her (Sam looked down.) but we will work up to it…I really like you too." Quinn said bringing a smile back on to Sam's face. She then Put the vouchers away in her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Your paying?"

"Why?"

"Because a gentlemen always pays on the first date."

"Told you it would be a date."

"Whatever."

They talked the whole night and Sam even went back to Quinn's for a bit, Quinn didn't know what the future was going to hold neither did Sam but they both knew one thing, what they have is something special.

**Hope you enjoyed please review**


	22. Two different people

Ok from some of the reviews you werent to keen on the last chapter, which I apologise for, I will try and fix it, I hope this dosnt effect the rest of the story and I hope you enjoy.

It has been a week since Puck Got put in Juvie, Quinn couldn't handle being without Puck, so She stopped things with Sam, Luckily Puck was getting out on Monday, which was a big relief for Quinn as she could see him tomorrow. Quinn had invited Mercedes over for Sunday dinner. Beth was asleep in her crib whilst Mercedes was helping Quinn with the dinner.

"I can not wait to see Puck." Quinn said as She checked on the chicken in the cooker.

"I thought you broke things off with him?" Mercedes said cutting the carrots.

"That was stupid mistake, Puck made a mistake and I believe that he has learned his lesson and people deserve 2nd chances."

"Well be careful…I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"He got himself thrown in juvie, you were heartbroken…When the two of you argue, you cry and cry and I'm sick of seeing you like that its not good for you or Beth."

"thanks but I wont get hurt I promise." Quinn said as Mercedes past her the pan with the vegetables in.

"I'm here for you if you ever need me."

"Thankyou." The girls went to sit down as they were done in the kitchen for now, They sat on the couch as Daisy joined them.

"So what's for dessert mama?"

"I havnt really got dessert…but I have cake mix if you want to make cakes later on." Quinn said smiling.

"Sure." Just then Beth started to cry.

"Hold that thought." Quinn jumped up and walked into Beth's bedroom. "Hi baby." Quinn said picking up Beth, Beth was still crying when Quinn had walked back into the Family room/kitchen. "Ok baby momma is getting your bottle now, go sit with auntie Cedes for now." Quinn said as she placed a crying Beth into Mercedes arms. Quinn quickly made Beth's bottle but she was screaming like bad. "Ok Bethy mommy's coming." Quinn sat back down on the couch took Beth and gave her, her bottle. "Making all that fuss over a bottle ehh." Quinn said looking into her daughters eyes.

"Everytime I see her she starts to look more and more like you." Mercedes said smiling.

"I think she looks like my mom."

"Exactly you look like your mom, she does have a lot of Puck in her though." Mercedes said again.

"Yeah like her nose…I just hope she dosnt get a mohawk." The girls laughed.

"So how long do you keep her on the bottles then?"

"The midwife said start cutting back at around six months." Quinn said as she remembered the chicken. "Oh my gosh the chicken!" She said with panic, Mercedes Quickly got up and checked the chicken. "Is it ok?"

"Well it defiantly looks it."

"I think our food is ready…Mercedes could you prepare it please just whilst I have Beth."

"Sure."

XXXXX

It was now 9pm Quinn had just put Beth to bed and she was getting more and more excited about seeing Puck. She went to bed Quite early as she was really tired and stressed latley. Daisy sleeping on the end of her bed.

XXXX

Beth got Quinn up at half 5 which Quinn was non too happy about. It was an hour earlier that what Quinn usually got up. Even though she was tired and frustrated about Beth waking up super early, she was in a great mood, nothing could get her angry today.

After about an hour and a half Quinn got Beth dressed into leggings and a nice yellow ruffled top with a white cardigan. She then dressed herself into a beige dress, a scarf, brown milatry boots and a cute little head band. When she realized it was almost 7:30 she got worried.

"Oh no, mommy best get you to grandma's otherwise she is going to be late for school."

XXXX

The arrived at Debbie's.

"Where is Puck?" Quinn asked disopointed.

"He has already left for school."

"Oh well here you go little madam had me up at 5:30 this morning."

"Aww sweety…anyway you get to school, we don't want you being late."

"ok bye debb. Love ya's all."

XXXXX

Quinn arrived at school earlier than expected, she was hoping to find Puck, she searched everywhere, and he was no where to be found…there was just one more place Quinn hadnt looked, the bleachers. She went outside and saw him sitting there, staring into the air.

"Hey." She said walking up to him.

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Whats with the one word answers?" Quinn said.

"Just a bit down I guess."

"Why?"

"Coz last night Finn told me you and Sam dated."

"For like two days…but I broke things off with him."

"Why?"

"Because I realised that I don't want to be with anybody else other than you." Puck looked at her for the first time and smiled.

"I wanna be with you too, but you were right, I need time to think about things…I know one day we will be together but for now lets just keep it as friends."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds fair…anyway we best get going." They Both stood up but before they left Quinn hugged him really tight. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too…I'm sorry."

"Its ok…just don't do it again."

XXXX

"Can we welcome back Noah Puckerman…Noah I hope you have learned your lesson."

"Are you kidding me I ruled that place." Quinn looked at him disgusted, that's not the Puck she knows or wants to know.

"Noah." Mr Schue said disappointed. "Moving on, I have the other glee clubs that are performing at Sectionals…The first is the all boy group Warblers and the second is the community of pentions."

"Wait were competeting against old people?" Rachel said shocked.

"Yep."

XXXX

It was lunch time and Quinn had overheard Puck talking to Artie about his time in Juvie so when she saw him at his locker she walked up with rage and slammed his locker shut.

"What the hell was that for?" He said shocked.

"You owned the place! You would go back if you could!" Quinn said angry.

"Babe there just sayings."

"No you sounded like you ment them!"

"Eaxactly I sounded like I ment them dosnt mean I actually did."

"then why would you say it?"

"You know for my image."

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah Puckasaurus needs to be back in business."

"Back in business? You are two different people…at home your Noah and in school your Puck…Bring Noah back, I like him a lot better."

"I'm my own person and I'm going to stay that way…I honestly don't know why were having this conversation I havnt done anything wrong."

"Because your boasting about how amazing juvie was, well If it was that could Puck then mabye you should go back there…I will raise Beth on my own."

"Its just boasting whats wrong with that."

"Your not getting it are you!"

"No your not getting it! I'm never going back there ever I hate it, I just said all those things so I don't look like a faggot…I'm sorry."

"Your not sorry."

"Quinn!"

Quinn walked off as she started to sing your not sorry by taylor swift.

All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
>I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down<br>And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
>And you think it will be fine again but not this time around<p>

You don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't want to hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I won't believe you baby like I did before<br>You're not sorry no more, no more, no

Lookin' so innocent  
>I might believe you if I didn't know<br>Could'a loved you all my life  
>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold<br>And you got your share of secrets  
>And I'm tired of being last to know<br>And now you're asking me to listen  
>Cuz its worked each time before<p>

But you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't want to hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby like I did before<br>You're not sorry no no no noo  
>You're not sorry no no no noo<p>

You had me calling for you honey  
>And it never would've gone away no<br>You use to shine so bright  
>But I watched our love it fade<p>

So you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>There's nothing left to beg for<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I won't believe you baby like I did before<p>

Quinn finsihed in glee club everyone clapping, Puck knew it was about him.

XXXXX

Quinn was hanging back in the library when her phone buzzed. It was Puck.

_I have made a lot of stupid mistakes in the pas, being thrown in juvie is one of them, I don't see why your so angry of me just saying a couple of words that isnt true! You know I would never go back there, I learned my lesson, I'm just afraid to show it. I know I screwed everything up but I think you took this one a little too far…I don't care if you hate me, just still let me be apart of Beth's life and if you only want to talk to me because of Beth then fine._

Quinn looked at her phone, mabye he was right, mabye she did take this to far, mabye she did overreact, mabye Puck isnt the one who screwed things up this time.

_I'm never going to take Beth away from you and I don't hate you, this time I was the one who screwed things up, not you, your right I am overrreacting, I'm sorry._

**Hope you enjoyed **** hope it was better than the last chapter, please review.**


	23. Judy's Threat

**ok so hope you enjoyed the last chapter...i had a review about Quinn cheating on Puck with Sam,,, or that Quinn gets pregnant again... i dont like the pregnant idea sorry but if you would let me know about what you think of Quinn cheating on Puck, then let me know.**

It has been 2 months since everything happened with Puck being in juvie, Beth is 4 months old, Quinn and Puck are back together, the glee club won sectionals, Puck is back on track and it is now winter break, it has been snowing really bad and Quinn really didnt want to go out anywhere...especially not with Beth she didnt want her getting sick. It was 2 in the afternoon, and Quinn had the curtains open as she had a really good view Lima was white, Both Beth and Quinn were still in the jarmies, they were sitting on the couch together, with a blanket as it was really cold, Beth had fell asleep on Quinn's chest like she used to and Quinn was watching T.V...Daisy was also asleep and snoring like mad...just then there was a knock on the door...Quinn couldnt get up.

"Come in." She said loud enough so they could hear. Just then Kayla walked in with Macy. Macy is now 8 months old. "Oh hey...i havnt seen you in a while."

"I'm good...i hope you dont mind us popping in...just thought you could use the company." Kayla said carrying Macy to wear Quinn was, and placing her on the floor.

"Its fine...me and Bethy are having a pjama day...Oh my gosh she is so big now how old is she?" Quinn asked.

"She is 8 months on tuesday."

"Oh my gosh she is so cute, take it she is not crawling yet." She said as she watched the baby sat up and play with the toys.

"She's almost there, she dosnt trust herself yet...what about Beth?"

"She is sitting up and rolling over and smiling you know just the first couple of milestones."

"Aww how old is she?"

"4 months last Saturday."

"Awww." Just then Quinn's phone started ringing.

_hello?_

_Babe, just calling to see how my girls wear._

_Were fine, just cuddleing on the couch in our pjamas._

_Do you want me to come round for a bit?_

_Can you even get out of your house with all the snow?_

_Yeah my mom got me and my sister to shovel our driveway earlier and the neighbours have been getting rid of the snow on the roads and stuff, i will just take things easy._

_Ok then if it isnt any trouble, i actually have kayla around with her daughter, but you can still come._

_alright then see you in a bit love you_

_love you too._

"Who is coming round?" Kayla asked.

"My baby daddy, you have met him once havnt you."

"Yeah i have... oh i think she is having a bad dream." Kayla said as she saw Beth's face scrunch up as if she was about to cry, Quinn looked down to see her daughters face.

"I think she is too,,, she will start crying in a minute." Quinn looked at her baby again. "5...4...3...2..1...Told you." Quinn said as Beth woke up crying, causing Daisy to wake up and investigate and Macy to look curious. "Ok baby mommy's got you...its ok...Daddies come round soon." Beth bowed her head into Quinn shoulder. Quinn sat herself up and showed Beth to Macy. "Look who it is, its Macy, do you want to go and play with the baba." Quinn said as she place Beth sitting down next to Macy. The girls checked eacother out at first, Macy even touched Beth's Face And after about 5 minutes the two babies were happily playing together. Quinn stood up and re done her hair back into a pony tail. Kayla stood up as Quinn walked into the Kitchen area. "Would you like a drink?"

"Ooh yes please."

"cappachino? Soda? Water? hotchocolate? I can get Puck to stop at starbucks if you like?"

" can i have a hot chocolate please?"

"Sure." Quinn made was making the hot chocolate, When the mail came through the door. "Could you just grab that mail for me please." After Quinn made the hotchocolate, she and Kayla sat down and Quinn went through her mail.

"Bills, Bills, Rent, Whats this?" Quinn looked confused as she opened the letter. It was a court letter.

_Miss Fabray _

_I am writing to inform you that Judy Fabray is threating to take you to court so that she has the right to see her grandchild Beth Puckerman, We would like to take you and your mother into a councils meeting, on Friday October 12th 2010 at 3:30 pm, if you have any questions or you would like more information call the number below. Thankyou._

Quinn was furious, how could her own mother do that to her.

"Are you ok?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah i'm fine thanks." Quinn said, she put the letter on the table. When the door went. She went to answer it.

"Hey" Puck said holding a box of Pizza.

"Hi come in."

"I brought food." Puck said walking in and closing the door. "Hey Kayla." Puck said.

"Hi." Quinn took the letter and handed it to Puck. He read it and was also furious, he didnt know what to do nor did Quinn.

"What are you going to do?" Puck said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I dont know, we will talk about it later."

"Ok...Where is my baby girl." Puck went to go and Pick Beth up but was stopped by Quinn.

"Your freezing wait until you have warmed up to hold her." Puck sat back on the couch and took the pizza.

"Dig in."

XXXX

An hour later and Kayla had gone home Quinn decided to call her mom.

_"Hello?" _

_"Mom! Why the hell have you threatend to take me to court!" _Quinn said angry.

_"Quinnie i want to be apart of Beth's life."_

_"I let you be apart of her life and you ruined it, do you really think that the judge is going to let you have a right to see Beth when i tell them you are an acoholic and you were drinking when you were supposed to be watching her, causing her to Fall and serisouly damage herself!" _

_"Quinnie i dont want to talk about this..."_

_"...Oh so you threatin to take me to court and dont want to talk about it...what do you expect!" _

_"We can talk about it and the councils meeting."_

_"No we can talk about it now." _Quinn said walking into her Bedroom.

_"There is nothing else to talk about becasue i have said it all." _

_"Well i havnt...I used to look up to you...you were my role model and you know what, i dont want Beth looking up to you or you being her role model becasue you are a bad example and it kills me to say that becasue every grandmother wants there grandchild to look up to them!...So go ahead take me to court but i will fight for my baby, and i know Puck will too, you can say or do what you want, but i am not having you hurt her!" _Quinn Put the phone down and walked back into the family room.

"Is everything ok?" Puck asked laying on the floor next to Beth who was playing with her toys.

"Well My mom refuses to talk about it until we go to the council meeting so...I cant belive she would do that." Quinn said sitting on the couch.

"Hey dont worry about it, we will sort something out, we will make sure that Beth dosnt get hurt, we are going to do the right thing." Puck said comforting her, he put his arms around her.

"Thanks Puck, i really appreiciate it."

"No problem."

A couple hours past and Puck had decided he was going to stay the night, to help Quinn with Beth and to generlly support Quinn. It was now 8pm Quinn had Put Beth to bed, and went to snuggle with Puck on the couch.

"What are you doing tomorow?" Puck asked.

"Probably the same as today, i cant go out anywhere until this snow has gone plus i dont like driving in the snow."

"How about i take you and Beth to Columbas so you and Beth can meet my grandparents, they want to see the both of you...It only takes and hour and 45."

"I want to but i dont know if i want Beth out of not."

"Quinn she is going to have to go out sometime."

"Ermm...sure."

"Shall we go to bed early then?" Puck said nudging her.

"Puck im not sleeping with you."

"It was a joke"

"Sure it was."

"Honestly."

"I belive you."

"Whatever."

"I love you." Quinn said.

"I love you too."

**ok hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	24. Meet the Grandparents!

**I wont do the Quinn cheating on Puck thing…this is like a continue chapter **

Quinn woke up at 8:30 to an empty Bed, puck must of got up with Beth, she walked into the family room and saw that there were 2 big suitcases and 1 small one, she looked confused, she then saw Puck in come out of the bedroom.

"Where is Beth?" Quinn asked really confused.

"she fell asleep so I put her back in her crib."

"Oh…erm…why are there suitcases?" Quinn said confused again.

"Oh Grandma wanted us to stay a couple of days."

"Well who is going to look after Daisy?"

"You can bring her with us my Grandmother loves dogs."

"Are you sure she is ok with us staying? Where is Beth going to sleep"

"Quinn stop worrying, I will take her Moses basket."

"She is too big for that now."

"She can stay in the bed with us…We will Put pillows in between us so that we don't roll on top of her."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Quinn everything will be fine…and It is not snowing down there I called them this morning, its just chilly."

"Fine but if something goes wrong its on you."

"What's going to go wrong?" He said walking up to her and putting his hands around her waist. He was about to kiss her but then Beth started crying.

XXXXX

An hour later and they were ready to go, Puck had started the Car and Quinn was really nervous.

"Puck please drive slow, be careful, im kind of freaking out right now, please don't make the car skid."

"Babe your going to be fine."

"I don't care about me I'm more worried about Beth right now." Quinn said as Puck got on to the main road.

"See I told you we will be safe."

"Just keep it that way…So are they your mom's parents?" Quinn asked with curiosity, as she passed Beth her pacifier.

"No my mom's parents died when I was three, these are James's." Ever since Puck had seen his father again…and made him break his hand he has never called him by dad.

"but I thought you didn't have anything to do with them?"

"I don't have anything to do with James but I love his parents, they don't want anything to do with him after what he done, they wanted to keep in full contact with me and my mom and grace." Quinn didn't reply she looked out the window, When Puck pulled into a gas station.

"What are you doing?"

"If I don't get gas how are we supposed to get there." Quinn just smiled, and Checked on Beth.

XXXXXX

"We are 5 minutes away." Puck said, Beth had fell asleep.

"Oh my gosh, I'm freaking out."

"You will be fine, I promise." Puck said as he pulled up into the drive. Quinn took a deep Breath and got out of the car, she was freaking out, She got Beth out Beth still asleep, and waited for Puck to come with the bags and daisy in her cage, They walked up to the door and Puck pressed the doorbell, it was quite a nice big house. A women opened the door, she had a really big smile on her face.

"Noah, Its nice to see you." She said hugging her grandson. "And you must be Quinn, nice to meet you." She said hugging Quinn.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Awww She looks just like Noah did when he was a baby…anyway lets bring you in out of the cold." Puck let Quinn go in first, and he followed. "Would you like to leave them there Noah, why don't you Quinn and the little bundle of joy come into the family room." Quinn and Puck Walked in and sat down next to eachother, Quinn didn't know what she was feeling right now.

"where is grandpa?" Puck asked.

"He is just upstairs, he should be down In a bit."

"I will go see what he is doing." Puck said as he left Quinn and his grandmother alone.

"So what is my great grand-daughters name?"

"Beth."

"Ooh a nice Jewish name, how old is she?"

"She is just over four months."

"Aww she is so cute I cant wait to give her hugs and kisses."

"Im sure she would love it."

"So how did you and Noah meet?"

"We have actually known eachother since kindergarten but we got even closer in sophomore year."

"That's sweet." Quinn noticed a picture of a baby girl a new born baby girl, she looked the spit of Beth.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is that baby in the photo?"

"Oh that is our first child, we were only 16 and I wasn't in a stable home so the best choice for her was adoption."

"Noah and I were considering adoption for Beth, I'm glad we didn't though, So do you still see her?"

"I don't see her as often, she has a family of her own now, but we keep in contact, the last time we saw her was at James's and Debbie's wedding over 16 years ago."

"Must be hard."

"Yeah it is, but I know I did the right thing, its hard though I lost both of my children, James is not the person he used to be, and Isabelle is of with her own family." Just as Quinn was about to say something, Puck and his grandfather came down.

"You must be Quinn, nice to meet you I'm William, but you can call me Will, I'm sure you have met my lovely wife Magerat."

"Its nice to meet you too, and yeah I have."

"So were is the munchkin then?" William said.

"She is sleeping." Quinn said as Beth began to cry. "She was sleeping." She said again as she took Beth out of her crib and rocked her to stop crying.

"Look Bethy, This is your grandpa and grandma." Beth just looked at them, of course she is too young to understand.

"Can I hold her?" Will said again.

"Sure." Quinn went to pass Beth to William but she started crying again, and Quinn had to pull her back, Beth had a really tight Grip on Quinn's top. "We will work on it" Quinn said again.

"That's the best idea…Let us show you your room…Noah I have got it all done up" Will said excited Puck just smiled at how childish his grandfather could be. Quinn and Puck and Beth trailed behind.

"You ok?" Puck said quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm starting to feel less nervous now."

XXXXXX

A couple hours later and Beth was starting to feel ok with the new people in her life, Magerat kept holding Daisy and Beth, William and Magerat were playing with Beth on the floor, leaving Puck and Quinn in the kitchen together.

"Come here?" Puck said. Quinn walked towards him and he hugged her.

"What was that for?"

"Cant I hug my girlfriend?"

"I was just asking."

"Good, anyway so how are you liking them?"

"There really nice, they obvisouly love Beth…I just feel sorry for Magerat she was telling me about Isabelle and its making me think about if that was us…I'm glad we kept Beth."

"I am too…Beth looks so much like her dosnt she?"

"I thought it was her at first…Anyway its getting pretty late Beth needs to go to bed."

"oh Will set the old crib they keep in the bedroom so its all good." Quinn nodded as she went to get Beth.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry but it is time for Beth to go to bed."

"awww ok we will see you in the moring boo." Margaret said. Quinn took Beth.

"Say night to Grandma and Grandpa." They hugged and kissed her. And Quinn walked back in to the kitchen. "Say night to Daddy." Quinn took Beth and Put her in the crib. "Night baby momma loves you." Quinn Lay down on the bed, and shut her eyes.

XXXXX

An hour later and Quinn still wasn't downstairs everyone got a bit worried.

"Is she ok?"

"Do you think someone should check on her?" Will said.

"Do you think there is a problem with Beth?" Margret said.

"No she would of shouted me…I will go and check on her." Puck said. He walked into the bedroom and saw that Quinn had fell asleep, he tucked her in kissed her forehead, checked on Beth and went back downstairs.

"She has fell asleep."

"Aww bless her."

"She has been so tired and stressed latley…Its not a very good month for her, but I will tell you that another time." Puck said, he loved his grandparents…they were nothing like his father, he was glad they loved Both Quinn and Beth.

**Hope you enjoyed please review **


	25. Not Again!

Thanks for the reviews! Ok so this is still in Puck's grandparents house, Quinn is really worried when she has missed her period and she has been throwing up a lot…What will happen?….read to find out…enjoy.

Quinn and Puck both woke at 7 to Beth crying, Quinn checked her phone and saw she had a message, it was of Brittany.

_Hey Quinn its Brit, I have got a new phone…Santana is helping me to use it…save my number lots of loves Brit! X_

Quinn just smiled as she stood up, just then she threw her phone on the bed put her hand over her mouth and ran straight into the bathroom, Puck took Beth and looked really concerned, he Put Beth back in her crib after putting her pacifier in her mouth and went to see Quinn.

"Babe are you ok?" He said, holding her hair up and rubbing her back. Quinn stopped throwing up and splashed water on her face and answered Puck.

"I'm fine."

"Well you don't really throw up like that in the morning unless…" Puck stopped as he realized what he was going to say, he saw Quinn's face turn from ill to worried and Puck went pale.

"Puck please don't." She said as she sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands.

"I don't think you are otherwise you would have been huge by now, we done it like 4 months ago and we used protection." Quinn looked at him.

"Are you forgetting about last month." Puck sunddently remembered they did it about a week after they got back together about a month ago.

"Oh my god yeah I remember that it split." Quinn's heart sank, she started to cry. Puck comforted her.

"Hey, we don't know yet, you might not be, Look just leave it for a while and if it still continues we will go to a doctor…come on lets go get Beth." Puck said holding her hand and taking her back into the bedroom. Beth was sitting up in her crib. Quinn went to get her.

"Hi baby." She said quietly and worried. She took Beth out of the crib and cuddled her, she sat down on the bed Puck closed the door and joined them, Quinn had sat Beth up in between them. "what are we going to do if I am?" Quinn asked worried.

"If you are you are, we will just have to deal with it." Puck said putting his arm around her.

"How are you so calm about this?"

"Because I'm not going to panic incase your not and I have to be strong for my girls."

"If I am the only option I have is to abort it."

"Wait what, I may be a tough lad but that is just wrong man."

"I don't want to but having another baby will hurt Beth and I'm not going to let that happen" quinn said looking at her daughter.

"I guess your right." Puck said.

"Knock, Knock." Puck's grandmother said as she walked in to there room. "Morning Are you two hungry I am fixing up some breakfast now if you want some."

"I'm ok thanks." Quinn said.

"I'm fine for now." Puck said.

"Ok well when you guys want some just let me know." Magerat said as she walked back out the door, closing it behind her.

"I'm going to make her bottle." Puck said as he got up and took Beth with him, Quinn got up fixed her hair got dressed and freshened up…she did put a bit of make up on as well. She went downstairs, where everyone was.

"Are you going out anywhere Quinn?" Will asked.

"No its just I like to get dressed."

"I was talking to Noah and my wife and I were wondering if we could spend the day with Beth you know give you too a rest."

"Yeah sure." Quinn said, as she grabbed a piece of Puck's toast.

Xxxxx

A couple hours later it was just Puck, Quinn and Daisy in the house. Quinn was up stairs and Puck down stairs.

"Puck!" Quinn shouted worried puck ran straight up the stairs.

"Babe whats wrong?" He said as he ran into the bedroom.

"I'm late." Puck looked at her.

"you could come on soon."

"No Puck these are the exact same symptoms, I know what to look for I'm not stupid."

"Well then we are going to settle this were going to a doctor." Puck said grabbing his coat.

They arrived at the doctors Quinn was freaking out. They walked up to the counter holding hands, very tight.

"Welcome to the maternity area how may I help you."

"I think I might be pregnant and I want to be checked by a doctor."

"Ok name and age please."

"Quinn Fabray age 17."

"Ok thankyou if you just go through them doors and on the left there will be a nurse waiting for you." Quinn and Puck walked through Quinn sighed with nerves and Puck squeezed her hand to let her know its ok.

"you must be Quinn Fabray" the midwife said shaking Quinn's hand and Puck's. Quinn nodded. "Ok so can you tell me a little more about why you are here."

"I missed my period by a week and I have been throwing up in the morning and I am really worried incase I am pregnant."

"have you took any tests at home?"

"No."

"Ok well we can do that for you and then I have some more questions to ask…nothing difficult just some personal details and things, If you Would like to follow me but your friend must stay here."

XXXXX

Back in the room.

"Ok so we are just waiting on the results but for now I have a few questions, Are you a local?"

"No I'm from Lima, Ohio we just came down to visit family."

"Ok just one more question and I am sorry to have to ask this but do you have any children?" Quinn's heart stopped for a second.

"Yes." She said nervously and quielty. "I have a 4 month old daughter."

"Ok" A nurse came back in with the results, and gave it to the midwife. Quinn and Puck were getting really nervous. "Ok so you are pregnant." Quinn's head dropped into her hands.

"I can see that this is not what you were expecting especially since you have recently had a child and your only 17, do you know what you want to do?"

"I said I was going to abort it because of our daughter because I don't think it is fair on her but now I know I don't think I can." Quinn said almost crying.

"I don't know if this is going to help Quinn but its not a baby yet its just a bunch of cells, if you are planning to have an abortion you can not have one after 16 weeks unless it is for health reasons." Puck just looked so shocked. "As we know you are pregnant I think it is best if you have a scan and we can tell you your due date and things." Quinn and Puck went for a scan, Quinn refusing to look at the monitor as it would make her change her mind about the abortion. "Ok so by the looks of it everything is in order, everything is fine and your due date is August 12th. Would you like a sonogram?"

"no" Quinn said, she couldn't get attached to this baby.

XXXXXX

Quinn and Puck got back home it was a silent drive home, Beth was home with her great-grandparents, which was even awkward for Both Quinn and Puck.

"Hey guys where have you been?" William asked.

"Oh we went for a bite to eat." Puck said, Quinn took Beth and hugged her, she then went upstairs with her sat on the bed and cried whilst cuddling with her although Beth was only 4 months old, she was clever and she knows when something is wrong with her mommy and Beth grabbed hold of Quinn's hand…pretty clever for a 4 month old, Puck came up shut the door got into bed with Quinn and Beth and comforted her, Quinn was still crying.

"Babe I know your upset but we can get through this we done this once and whatever your decision I'm here for you."

**Ok I know you guys probably hate me for making Quinn pregnant but please carry on reading as it may not turn out as you expected please review **


	26. Tough Desicons!

Ok so Quinn and Puck went home earlier due to Quinn wanting to go because of the whole pregnancy, its day the before school Quinn and Puck havnt really spoken about thebaby since the day they found out, Puck spent time at Quinn's before he took Beth home.

"You know we have to talk about this baby one day." Puck said standing behind the kitchen counter. Quinn was a week pregnant and only had 15 weeks to decide if she was going to get an abortion and she only really had 12 weeks before she would start showing. So they had to make a decision fast.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Quinn said changing Beth's diaper on the kitchen floor.

"Well when if we don't talk about it now we never will and we will never make a decision and it will be sophomore year all over again." Puck said, Quinn looked at him.

"We will talk about it this is not something I am just going to ignore." Quinn said fixing Beth's bottoms.

"When."

"I don't know can we please stop having this conversation." Quinn said again picking Beth up and standing up.

"Fine. Well we best get going." Puck said changing the subject. Quinn gave Beth to Puck.

"You need your coat on." Quinn said getting her coat. "Give momma a kiss, bye baby, bye puck." Quinn said as they walked out the door. Quinn walked to her couch Grabbed Daisy and sat on it with her, she saw her phone and decided she needed to talk to someone, but she found herself dialling someone she never thought she would.

_Hello? _

_Rachel, I need you, I need to tell you something, and I need the company._

_Is everything ok? I am on my way._

_Thanks._

An hour later, and Rachel had turned up at her door.

"Quinn is everything ok?" Rachel said taking her coat of and worried.

"Not exactly, promise you wont say anything."

"I promise." Quinn's eyes filled up.

"I…I'm Pregnant." Quinn kept her head down and Rachel just sat there in silence, Then she finally spoke up.

"Does Puck know?"

"Yeah, we found out on Friday."

"Oh my god Quinn…What are you going to do?"

"I said I was going to get an abortion because of Beth, I didn't want to ruin her life, but I don't know if I can." Quinn started to cry, Rachel comforted her.

"Look Quinn I cant tell you what to do, but if it was me I would do what is best for Beth, You have to remember that its not a baby yet, and I know how you feel about abortions."

"Thanks Rachel I'm just so scared, I cant keep it because its not fair to Beth and I will have even more of a bad image than I already have, I cant give it up for adoption because that too isnt fair and I don't want to have an abortion because its not fair to this kid and its agaisnt my religion…life sucks." Quinn said still crying.

"Whatever decision your decision I belive you will make the best, and you are not in the wrong if you get an abortion, you are doing whats Best for your family."

"You don't think I'm a horrible slut do you, sophomore year I got pregnant, junior year I got pregnant…I am never having sex again."

"I don't think anything of you Quinn other than you're a brave, kind, pretty mom and you are a really good friend, you made another mistake, everyone makes mistakes."

"Thanks Rachel I really appreciate it, just promise me you wont say anything until I make my deisicon."

"I wouldn't dare its not my place to say."

XXXXX

The next day In glee club, Quinn took a seat next to Rachel at the back of the classroom.

"Ok Guys, So I was thinking that this week maybe we could focus on one artist and I have chosen…Miss Christina aguilera."

"Oh my god I love her." Rachel said. The girls seemed excited , However the boys didn't.

"Mr Schue, Christina is smoking and all but I don't think any of the boys want to do her." Finn said, Resulting in Kurt giving him harsh looks as he wanted to do her.

"I knew this would happen, so I have decided that this week we do Christina and next week we will all do what the guys want."

"Cool." Finn said.

"I want you to perform a Christina song but it has to have meaning, it cant just be anything random, you sing solo's duets groups however you want."

XXXXX

At lunch time, Quinn was at her locker. When Rachel walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey Rach." Quinn said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"have spoke to Puck?"

"No, I need to though."

"Well I saw him go into the library a minute ago."

"The library…Puck in the Library."

"That's what I thought to my self." The girls smiled.

"Hey erm I was thinking that mabye you and I could to work together on this weeks assignment." Quinn said, holding her books up to her chest.

"Sure I would love to."

"Ok Well I will talk to you later, I need to talk to Puck right now…See you around."

"Bye Quinn." The girls hugged and Quinn headed towards the library.

XXXXX

Quinn walked staright up to Puck In the library.

"We need to talk." Quinn wispered.

"Shoot." He replied Quietly as Quinn sat down.

"Ok So I don't really want to have to do this but what other choice do we have…please forgive me lord but I have to abort this baby." Quinn said with a tear falling down her face.

"I don't want to have to do this either, I just wish this never happened…I cant believe I am going to say this but I'm never going to sleep with another girl ever."

"Lets see how that lasts." Quinn said smiling.

"I think we are making the best decision here."

"I do too." Quinn said

XXXXX

On the Tuesday Quinn and Rachel perfromed their song, 'What a girl wants'

(Key **Quinn in bold,,,,,, ****Rachel in underlined bold. **_**Bold italic =both**_**)**

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
>Whatever makes me happy sets you free<br>What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
>Whatever keeps me in your arms, yeah, c'mon<strong>_

**I wanna thank you for givin' me time to breathe**  
><span><strong>Like a rock, you waited so patiently<br>While I got it together, while I figured it out**

**I only looked, but I never touched  
>'Cause in my heart was a picture of us<br>Holdin' hands, makin' plans  
>And it's lucky for me you understand<strong>

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
>Whatever makes me happy sets you free<br>And I'm thankin' you for knowin' exactly**_

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
>Whatever keeps me in your arms<br>And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me**_

**but I walked away  
>But you had faith strong enough<br>To move over and give me space  
>While I got it together, yeah, while I figured it out<strong>

**They say, if you love somethin', let it go  
>If it comes back, it's yours and that's how you know<br>It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure  
>And you're ready and willin' to give me more than<strong>

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
>Whatever makes me happy sets you free<br>And I'm thankin' you for givin' it to me**_

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
>Whatever keeps me in your arms<br>And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me  
>Oh baby, oh darlin', I thank you, thank you, oh yeah<strong>_

**I found me somebody sensitive and tough  
>Somebody down when the goin' gets rough<br>Every night he'll be givin' his love  
>To just warm down, warm down, warm<strong>

**Somebody cool, tender too  
>Somebody, baby, just like you<br>Can keep me hangin' around  
>With the one who always knew<strong>

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
>Whatever makes me happy sets you free<br>Ooh, I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me**_

_**What a girl wants,**_

"Wow girls that was amazing, what was the meaning for you singing that song?" Mr Schue said as the glee club clapped.

"It was about our boyfriends and how they have been there for us through everything, especially Quinn and we basically just wanted to thank them." Rachel said.

XXXXX

It was cheerleading practice for the cheerios and all though Quinn was not a cheerio she liked to go and watch her cheerio's practice. She sat on the bleachers, Watching them like she did last year when she got kicked of the cheerios, and Finn came to sit with her but this time it was Puck.

"You ok?" Puck asked as he saw a tear fall down Quinn's cheek.

"You know I'm not." Quinn said wiping it of her face.

"Quinn you are making the best desicon, your doing this for Beth." Puck said taking her hand.

"I know but I love this kid already and all it is doing is making me sick."

"Remember what you told me the night we found out…Don't let you get attached to this kid." Quinn looked at him. "Well I am going to try my best to not let that happen."

"Do you really think that's possible…you don't understand what it is like when your pregnant, you have this human growing inside of you and you automatically make a connection, its part of you."

"I know babe, but you have to be strong for Beth and for yourself." Quinn rested her head into Puck's shoulder.

"I love you." She wispered.

"I love you too."

"When are you going to get it done?" He said again.

"As soon as possible, I don't want to leave it too long otherwise I will change my mind."

XXXXXX

At the end of the school day, Quinn saw Rachel putting books in her locker, she walked up to her and hugged her as tight as she could.

Rachel wasn't Quite shore what to do, other than hug her back, Quinn started crying into her shoulder.

"Thankyou for everything you have done for me Rachel, don't ever think for once that I don't appreciate it because I do." She said crying.

"Quinn, its fine honestly."

"I have made a desicon." Quinn said pulling out of the hug she still had tears on her face.

"And?"

"I have to abort it, what other choice do I have." Rachel started wiping away the tears on her face.

"I know its not what you want but I think its for the best, and I'm here for you." Rachel said hugging her again. Puck walk past them and saw them. He stopped as he mimed the words 'Is she ok?' To Rachel. Rachel nodded, Puck didn't leave though he stayed with them

"Quinn are you ok?" Puck said putting a hand on her shoulder, she pulled out of Rachel's hug and hugged Puck, Rachel smiled. Puck looked confused as to why Quinn was hugging Rachel.

"I know Noah, she told me."

"Everything?" Puck asked, still hugging Quinn.

"Everything." Quinn said.

"I just want you both to know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Rach." They both said at the same time.

**I hope you enjoyed please review **


	27. Small Bump

**Thanks for the reviews **

It has been a couple of weeks, and Quinn is now 10 weeks pregnant (just under 2 months) Beth is 5 and half months old. Quinn keeps on saying to herself that she is going to get an abortion, but she doesn't have the balls too. She has the tiniest bump ever, which is lucky because when she was pregnant with Beth she was quite big for 2 months. She was glad her dress covered her bump. After talking to Puck they decided to keep the baby. Quinn was hoping that she didn't show until the final stage of her pregnancy, She was going to hide this for as long as she could. The couple agreed on not telling anyone, at least not yet anyway.

Puck was really ill and couldn't go into school or go to Quinn's appointment with her after school. Which meant Quinn would have to find someone to look after Beth whilst she went to school, Rachel Berry had offered so her dads were looking after her. Quinn had asked Rachel to come to her appointment with her as well and thankfully she said yes, Quinn felt a big relief.

In glee club Mr Schue was giving the new directions a big lecture on how they have to win regionals in a couple of months so they can get to New York. Then of course Rachel would say something obnoxious and Santana would come back with a rude comment. You would think that after sophomore year and everything they had been through they would have learned to be a little nicer to eachother, even if it was just a little bit.

Valentines day was coming up and Quinn really wanted to do something Special for Puck. Not that he would do anything special for her, Whatever it was going to be it was a thanks for everything he had done for her.

Quinn was at her locker when she heard arguing down the hallway, she saw a crowd of people so she went to take a look, she saw Sam with another cheerio, She had never seen Sam so angry, just then Santana butted in.

"What's going on?" Sam had his fists clenched. Quinn looked confused as she moved in closer.

"She needs to get out of this school!" Sam said furious. Just then another student stepped in.

"Jenny hit Sam." Quinn's facial expression dropped as did Santana's.

"He is lying I never touched Sam." The cheerio said obvisouly lying.

"Why would someone just make that up?" Santana said.

"I don't know."

"Jenny just get the hell out of my life, what we had was nothing it was a stupid date stop being so obsessive!" Sam said angry.

"Jenny at the end of the day this kid's my brother and if he cant hit you I can so watch it!" Santana said leaving it at that and walking of with Sam. The crowd were walking off, Quinn just looked at Jenny harsh. Jenny didn't leave it at that.

"Bring it." Jenny said.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level." Santana said still walking off. Quinn decided she should just get Jenny to calm down.

"Hey just back of now." Quinn said walking up to her. Santana still watching.

"You backoff!" Jenny said pushing Quinn, She didn't fall or anything but it crossed the line for Santana, She walked back up to Jenny and bitch slapped her across the face, Quinn tried to stop the girls from fighting but couldn't manage. Sam stepped in then, just as Santana had punched Jenny, Jenny grabbed Santana's hair, Sam had stopped them, and dragged Santana away, Quinn followed. Santana was absolute fine she just had to redo her hair. Jenny on the other hand well lets just say she may end up with a bring bruise on her face.

"Hey thanks for that, but I could of stood up for my self." Quinn said patting Santana on the back.

"I know you could of, I just like to do it. Rather it'd be me than anyone else, you guys are my family and for the Lopez's no one messes with Family." Santana said fixing her hair. Quinn was shocked at how nice Santana was being.

"Plus Sam couldn't hit a girl and didn't want you getting all bruised for Beth…Not that you would she barely touched me." They all laughed.

XXXXX

Quinn and Rachel had picked up Beth and made there way to the hospital.

"Thanks for asking me to come Quinn, I have never been to a ultra sound thingy." Rachel said pulling into the Hospitals parking lot.

"It's weird I can tell you that." They all got out, Quinn took Beth and Rachel locked the car. Quinn's heart started to beat really fast as they entered the hospital and into the maternity wing.

10 minutes later and Quinn was lying on the bed waiting for the nurse to put that horrible cold goo on her stomach, Rachel was sat next to her on a chair with Beth on her lap.

"you have like the littlest bump ever." Rachel said laughing a little bit, By this time the nurse had put the goo on and started the scan.

"That's weird." The nurse said to herself, Quinn heard and turned her head quickly, Rachel stopped laughing and look confused.

"What's weird?" Quinn said concerned.

"There isnt a heart beat."

"What?" Both Quinn and Rachel said at the same time.

"I cant hear a heart beat and looking at the monitor the baby's heart is not beating."

"Well mabye your not looking probably." Quinn said with a shaken voice. Rachel looked at her friend.

"I will be back in a moment." The nurse said. Quinn was shocked.

"Do you think mabye…" Quinn was cut off.

"I don't know." Rachel replied, the girls sat there in silence, Quinn's eyes started filling up but she didn't dare to shed her tears. Rachel took Quinn's hand. The nurse came back in with a doctor.

"Hi." He said as he took over the job the nurse was doing, The nurse stood over the doctor looking at the screen a little worried. He turned the volume up to see if he could hear the slightest sound of a heart beat but he couldn't and what killed Quinn was the fact that she couldn't hear it either. He took one more look at the screen focused and then turned to Quinn.

"I am so sorry to say this but we cant find your baby's heart beat and there is a big chance that you have miscarried." Quinn didn't cry she just looked shocked as did Rachel.

"Have you had any bleeding?"

"no." Quinn said.

"Ok well I think the best way to do this is naturally which means you will bleed until the baby has been removed from you body, if you bleed any longer than 4 weeks you should come and have another ultra sound and we will see if the fetus has been removed and if not we will decide wether you should have a D&C and get it done that way." A tear rolled down Quinn's cheek. "I am so sorry for your loss" He said putting a hand on Quinn's.

After Quinn had wiped all the stuff of her stomach, she stood up fixed her dress grabbed Beth, and walked back to Rachel's car not saying a word.

The drive home was silent, Rachel didn't know what to say, Quinn just had her head on the window, tears falling down her face. Beth was asleep. Rachel pulled up outside Puck's as Quinn's car was there, Quinn didn't move straight away, Rachel had a tear fall down her face her friend was hurt.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said. With a tear falling down her face.

"How am I going to tell Puck?" Quinn said, just then what she had been trying so hard to keep in, she let out, she found herself crying into Rachel's shoulder.

"Quinn, I could never imagine understanding what you are going through right now but I am here for you, you know I am, what I am trying to understand is why something so terrible has happened to someone so kind and good, you can get through this Quinn, I know you can."

Quinn pulled out of the hug wiping away her tears.

"Thanks Rachel, for everything."

XXXXX

Quinn walked into the Puckerman household, with a sleeping Beth in her arms, no one was in apart from Puck, she had stopped crying and went up stairs into Puck's room where a ill Puck was, She put Beth in her crib and sat on the end of his bed.

"How was the ultrasound?" Puck asked. Quinn looked at him as a tear fell down her face, he knew something was up and sat up.

"I lost the baby." Quinn said crying again. Puck looked at her really shocked, he got out of his bed and sat next to Quinn and hugged her. "I know we didn't really want the baby but I didn't want this to happen." Quinn said crying into Puck's shoulder, she rubbed her back rested his chin on her head and had a tear fall down his face whilst staring at Beth sleeping and listening to Quinn cry, This was the worst day of Quinn and puck's lives.

You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
>You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,<br>I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,  
>A small bump in four months, you're brought to life<br>_[another version:]_ A small bump in four months, you'll open your eyes

_[Bridge:]_  
>I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,<br>_[another version:]_ I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
>If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You are my one and only.<br>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
>Oh, you are my one and only.<br>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
>And you'll be alright.<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.<br>With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
>Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,<br>And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
>A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,<br>_[another version:]_ And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,  
>If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You are my one and only.<br>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
>Oh, you are my one and only.<br>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
>And you'll be alright.<p>

_[Verse 3:]_  
>You can lie with me,<br>With your tiny feet  
>When you're half asleep,<br>I'll leave you be.  
>Right in front of me<br>For a couple weeks  
>So I can keep you safe.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>'Cause you are my one and only.<br>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
>You are my one and only.<br>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
>And you'll be alright.<p>

_[Verse 4:]_  
>You were just a small bump unborn just four months then torn from life.<br>Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.

That was the song playing in Puck's head as he saw his girlfriend so upset, his baby didn't know what was going on, and mabye she never will but he did and it killed him.

**Sad chapter :'( please review :)**


	28. What's done is done

**Thanks for the reviews **

It is February 12th 2011, the day after Quinn found out about the loss of her baby, she had decided to go into school just to get her mind of things and she couldn't really have a day of as it could effect both of herself's and Beth's future. It was first period she had Chemistry with Finn, she sat next to him. They had a sub that day, which was a relief for Quinn as she wasn't in the mood to be working.

"You alright Quinn? You haven't been yourself lately." Finn said, looking at Quinn who was leaning against the window.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired life is pretty hectic when you're a mom." Quinn said.

"Well if you ever need to talk to me I'm here." Quinn smiled, Just as she heard Puck.

"I have been told to sit in here." Puck said standing at the door.

"Why."

"Because I was miss-behaving." Quinn looked at him, he was 17 years old a dad and he got sent in on a time out. Quinn and Finn were sitting at the back of the classroom, There was an empty table behind them, so Puck took a seat.

"Are you serious." Quinn said turning to face him, Finn looked at him as well.

"what?" He replied.

"You were timed out? How old are you?" Quinn said harshly she didn't want an answer so she turned back and put her arms on the desk and rested her head on her arms. Finn however, was still talking to him.

"Dude what did you do?" Puck had geometry when they had Chemistry.

"Artie and I were throwing paper balls across the classroom and mine hit miss Walton."

"No way bro." The boys said laughing.

"Are you serioslouy that pathetic, Beth doesn't even do stuff like that!" Quinn said angry, she had started miscarrying which meant she was emotional as her hormones were going crazy, she was in pain, and she was bleeding really bad.

XXXXXX

Break time and Puck wanted to talk to Quinn, he saw her at her locker and walked up to her.

"Hey." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." Quinn replied getting her books out.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep." Quinn said really not wanting to talk. Just then her phone went of.

_Hello?_

_Hi is this miss Quinn Fabray?_

_Yes, who's this? _Quinn said as she did not recognise the voice.

Oh I'm Debra from Family Counciling, I understand you had an appointment with your mother in October and you didn't turn up, is there a reason for this.?

_Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, I was really busy._

_No worries, but you have to attend at least on session otherwise your mother will send you to court claiming legal rights over Bethany Puckerman._

_Ok well is there another session bucked. _

_Well I could book you one for this Thursday if you like._

_That's tomorrow._

_Is there a problem with that?_

_No, no its fine._

_Ok well see you then._

_Bye._

"Who was that." Puck said as Quinn closed her locker and walked off, with him following.

"Family Counciling, I didn't turn up to the meeting in October and they have booked another one for me tomorrow."

"Why do you even have to go?" Puck said.

"Because if I don't we will have to go to court, and I'm not going to court, I have plenty of stress in my life right now and I wouldn't like any more." They said walking up the stairs and onto the second floor of McKinley.

"So do you want me to take Beth then?"

"It would help."

"Cool." Puck said putting an arm around Quinn.

"Can you please not do that." She said removing his arm.

"What's up with you." He said, Quinn stopped furisloy.

"If you have to go though what I'm going through, then you will understand, its not just oh you've lost your baby pain, the whole process is physically and emotionally painful, I am In agony, You and I both know that when I am in pain I get frustrated easily, so don't ask what's up with me when you know fullwell what's up with me." Quinn said angry, upset, She walked off leaving Puck feeling really guilty.

XXXXXX

Glee club was the last thing Quinn had before it was the end of school, She didn't sit near anyone not even Rachel and when Puck went to sit with her, she just told him to leave her alone.

"Ok We are half way through the week and it is the end of the day so I am not going to set assignment because there is no point and because you all seem very stressed and tense just lately so I think we will have a nice relaxed fun week and then next week we will get down to business." Mr Schue said smiling.

"Ok So now what?" Santana said.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well done Mr Schue." Santana said again sarcastically and clapping.

"Mercedes didn't you say you were working on something?"

"I sure did Mr Schue." Mercedes sang 'Next to me' By Emili Sande With the girls doing the background vocals.

XXXXX

Thursday went really Quick for Quinn just because she really didn't want to go to this session, she was really nervous she hadn't seen her mother in 6 months. She walked in and Judy Fabray was sitting in the small room with the councillor, she didn't make eye contact with her mother and she took a seat as far away from her as she could.

"Welcome Quinn, ok so I want to here both of your stories, Judy you can go first."

"Ok so when Quinnie was pregnant I wasn't exactly there for her, and when Beth was born Quinn was so kind as to let me be apart of her life again, a couple months Back she asked me to babysit Beth and ever since then she has never let me see her." Quinn looked at her mother with disgust, she left out the part about her drinking and Beth's accident.

"I will tell you the real story, I gave my mother a chance to be in Beth's life and one night she was babysitting her, Beth had fell and cut her head and she was only a month old, this happened because my mother was in the other room drinking, So Beth had must have been on the edge of the couch or something, fell and banged her head on the corner of the table, she had to get and x-ray and stitches, of course I was worried about her because she was only a month old but accidents happen, however I stopped my mom from seeing Beth because she was drinking whilst looking after my child."

"Is this true." Debra asked Judy, who had put her head down.

"Yes."

"Well then your daughter has all rights to stop you from seeing your grandchild…I suggest we get on you on some sort of support to help with your drinking problem, and mabye you could have a session atleast once a month to re build your relationship and possibly a relationship with your granddaughter, is that ok."

"I suppose so." Quinn said non too happy.

"Judy when you say you werent there could you explain more."

"Well we are a very catholic family and when my husband and I found out she was pregnant we were shocked, I didn't do anything about it, but my husband kicked her out and I didn't stop him, a couple of months later I found out he was cheating on my so I filed for a divorce and that same month Quinn called me telling me Beth was born and she wants me to be apart of her life, there were a few ups and downs at first but we got back on track." Debra nodded.

"And Quinn how do you feel about that?"

"Angry, hurt, scared, I needed my mom and she was never there for me, I am thankful I had my baby daddy's family there for me, but I just wanted my mom and I couldn't have her. What I realized is that no matter how much I need her, I have my own family to look after so I kind of just let it go, I moved on and focused on my main priorities which was school and Beth."

"Ok I want you to talk to eachother and let eachother know what your feeling."

"Quinnie I never wanted to hurt you or Beth in anyway, and I know I made a mistake we all do, I just want you back in my life."

"What's done is done, that's it there is nothing we can do about it, I have moved on and now you need to, I am just protecting my family, so I'm sorry." Quinn said.

"You both have points, so what I suggest is you try and work on it until the next session, thankyou for coming."

XXXX

Quinn was walking to her car when Judy stopped her.

"Quinn, thankyou for coming today." Quinn looked at her.

"Why did you threatin to take me to court, you know you were in the wrong and yet you still decided to go ahead and put that extra stress on my life."

"Because I want to be apart of your life."

"By filing for court, if you wanted to be apart of my life or Beth's for that matter, you could of asked me, then we would talk…I'm just doing what's Best for my baby."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, she is a healthy 6 month old she is sitting up, smiling and almost eating solid foods."

"that's good."

"Anyway I best get going." Quinn said as she walked to her car.

"Mabye we can go to dinner or something." Judy said before she got into her car.

"Mabye."

**Short chapter I know sorry, tell me what you would like to see happen **


	29. Boys! Boys! Boys!

**No one reviewed come on guys I really want to know what you guys think of the story and how it is going and what you would like to see next….Anyway Sam tries to Win Quinn's heart does it work?….Read on to fine out.**

Sam walked down the hallway looking for Quinn.

So Quinn, I know you have a boyfriend and all but I really, really like you and I think we should hang out some time…No she will never go for me… Oh crap there she is, come one Sam you can do this.

He thought to himself walking up to Quinn who was at the water fountain.

"Hey Quinn can we talk?" He said interrupting her conversation with another girl from school.

"Erm, sure, I will see you around." Quinn said to the girl and walking off with Sam.

"Ok so I know you have a family and stuff, but I think that you and I should go on a date." He said really quick and nervous.

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

"I'm sorry, what I ment was, I think your beautiful and I really would like to be with you, I really really like you, I would never do anything to hurt you ever." Quinn stopped and looked at him.

"Look I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any feelings for you, but I'm with Puck and I love him, he is the one for me, I don't ever want to loose him, ever, I'm sorry Sam, your funny and kind and handsome and everything a girl is looking for, but you have asked the wrong girl sorry." Quinn said.

"Hey I'm not that easy, just because you blow me off once dosnt mean I'm going to give up." He said smiling, Quinn looked at him, smiling a little. Sam walked off, Then. Quinn didn't know what he was going to do, the way he said was so…serious. Quinn shook her head a little and walked off. Quinn wasn't fully over the loss of her baby, but she was almost there and she had stopped miscarrying as the whole process was finsihed. Quinn and Puck had to leave Beth in the school's nursery as they couldn't find a babysitter, so just before glee club she went to go and check on Beth.

"Hey how has she been?" Quinn said walking up to the counter.

"Fine Quinn, as always, she is just having a little sleep." The women replied.

"Aww well you know were to find me if you need anything."

"No problem."

XXXXXX

In glee club Quinn was sitting down on the back row, Puck on the front, there was an empty space next to her and still a few more people to arrive, Santana walked through the door and Sat next to Brittany. Mercedes and Artie next and they sat next to Puck, Then Sam and he walked all the way to the top and sat next to Quinn even though there were empty seats infront, Mike, Tina and Kurt were the last to arrive.

"Ok there was like plenty of other seats and you chose this one." Quinn whispered.

"I just like this seat." He said smiling.

"That's the reason." Quinn said sarcasticly, half way through Mr Schue chatting on about Regionals, she felt a warm arm around her chair gently touch her back, she looked over sneakily and saw Sam's hand, she felt very uncomfortable and wanted it to be Puck's arm. She quickly got up and walked out and headed straight for the bathroom.

She stood infront of the mirror and saw she had red cheeks.

Quinn pull yourself together, it's just a crush you've had plenty of them…but this one is different, he is more obsessive, no that's not the word well what ever it Is he is to much of it. Just go back in there and go and sit down next to someone else.

She said to herself looking in the mirror.

XXXXX

She walked in and saw everyone standing.

"Quinn were did you go?" Mr Schue said standing infront of them.

"Oh I got really hot and I needed to get some fresh air." She said, standing next to Puck. Who had put an arm around her.

"Ok well if you need to go out again feel free, your just in time because we are going to start choreographing for regional."

XXXXXX

The next day in glee club, Sam came in with a Justin beiber look. Quinn wasn't to impressed, he started to sing baby and when he had shown he was aiming at Quinn Puck facial expression changed.

At the end of glee, Puck caught up with Sam.

"Hey wait up." Puck said stopping Sam from walking, he placed and arm around his shoulder and carried on walking. "Ok so I see you have got the hots for my girl, I mean who wouldn't right, she is smokin. But seriously dude, just back of a little."

"dude if it was you I'm sure you would be doing the same thing."

"First of all I would change the whole Justin Beiber song." Puck said.

"If we have to fight for this girl then that is something I'm willing to do." Sam said stopping them from walking.

"Well be my guest coz at the end of the day I'm her man and I'm going to win."

"From the looks of things I could win."

"Dude what are you talking about?" Puck asked confused and a little paranoid.

"Yesterday she told me she had feelings for me." Puck's face dropped.

"Look man, I don't want to fall out with you over Quinn, but I would fall out with anyone over anything for Quinn anything that involves Quinn or Beth, it's always going to be them first, so just back of." He said angry and walking of the find Quinn.

When he did find her he didn't seem very happy.

"Quinn!" He shouted down the hallway enough so she could hear.

"oh hey what's up?" She said smiling.

"Sam told me you had feelings for him and that he is going to win you over." Quinn's face just dropped.

"I said I have some feelings for him but I'm with you and I love you more than anything, so please don't start yelling at me, because Sam would do and say anything to break us up." She said not getting into an argument, of course that would not happen.

"So you do have feelings for him."

"Yes I have just told you that, like you probably have feelings for Santana, but you don't love her." Quinn said back.

"The only person I have feelings for is you, you have Feelings for Sam."

"Not the way I have feelings for you, his is a different type of feelings, his is a middle school crush feelings were as yours are a adult in love feelings, and the feelings I have for you are a lot stronger than his." Quinn said, Puck was calming down abit.

"He thinks he is going to win you off of me, no way and if he does hopefully he wont, I will just win you back." Quinn was quite offended.

"Is that all I am too you! Is being with me this huge competition and I'm the trophey…I'm not a trophey Puck, I'm not having people bet on who can win me over, if that's all this is to you keeping your girl, then I'm sorry but I am going to stop it right now."

"Babe you know I don't see you like that, I just love you to much to let anyone else have you."

"I cant belive you even thought that I would leave you for him."

"I trust you, its him I don't trust."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about." Quinn said walking off.

XXXXXX

The next day in glee club Puck and Sam ended up singing about it with the song 'Knock me down' By Keri Hilson, Kanye west and Neyo.

[Sam:]

Keep rockin', and keep knockin'

Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed up or Reebok-in'

You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter

So what we gon' have - desert or disaster?

[Puck:]

I never thought I'd... be in love like this

When I look at you my mind goes on a trip

And you came in... and knocked me on my face

Feels like I'm in a race

But I... already won first place

I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did

(As hard as I did, yeah)

You got me thinkin' about our life, house and kid (yeah)

Every morning I look at you and smile

Cause girl you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down

[both:]

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

[Sam:]

I've never thought I

Would hear myself say (ooh)

Ya'll gon head

I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today)

I used to be commander and chief

Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high)

Til I met this pretty little missle, that shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)

(Hey) Till now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened

But I know it feels so damn good

Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster

Don't you know I would baby if I could

Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never to much, she helping me pull it

She shot the bullet that ended that life

I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight

[Both:]

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

[Puck:]

Tell me now can you make it past your caspers

So we can finally fly off into NASA

You was always the cheerleader of my dreams

To seem to only date the head of football teams

And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'

We, were never meant to be baby we just happened

So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick

They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us

Let the hourglass pass right into ashes

Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses

So I wrote this love letter right before my classes

How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average

For advice

O.M.G, you listen to that, Girl?

Whoa it's me

Baby this is tragic

Cause we had it, we was magic

(Sam)

I was flyin', now I'm crashin'

This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson

Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe jackson

You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him

[Both:]

So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad

So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past

Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did

I don't wanna fall back on my face again

Whoaa, whoaaa

I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call

Whoaa, whoaaa

And if it hits better make it worth the fall

(When it comes around)

[Sam:]

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

Won't see it coming when it happens

But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now

You see when love come and knocks you down (oh)

Won't see it coming when it happens

But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now

You see when love comes and knocks you down (yeah)

The boys finished and they ended up pushing eacother and pushing eachother, causing Mr Schue to stop.

"Look Just backoff man, She has a kid she has me, she has a family." Puck said trying to get closer to Sam, through Mr Schue's arms.

"I'm gunna get her." Sam said again, Quinn just looked at them.

"The only chance your ever gunna get with her is in your dreams."

"We will see about that." Quinn got really frustrated.

"When are you two going to grow up! You have been like this for a week now and I'm tired of it! Sam I am never going to be with you, I'm with Puck, and even if we werent together I wouldn't be with anyone else because I have a family too look after!" She said angry and walked out.

**Short I know, but I'm coming up to my big exams and I kinda have to revise so im sorry but they will get better… Tell me what you would like to see happen please review **


	30. Kindergarten

Sorry for not updating for a while I have just had a lot of exams and I have been updating my recent story 'The real life Quinn and Puck' which is about Mark and Dianna so I would love for you to check that out. Ok so this has skipped a couple of years, this is Beth's first day in kindergarten, how will Quinn and puck react…Oh and Puck and Quinn are engaged.

A 21 year old Quinn and Puck woke up to their 5 year old daughter Beth. She came running in and bouncing on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up its time to go to school." Beth said jumping on her parents bed, Puck had moved into Quinn's apartment shortly after graduation. Rachel and Finn got back together and they both live in New York as does Kurt and Blaine. Sam and Puck where on cool terms after the whole fighting for Quinn thing in junior year, besides he had Mercedes now anyway. They all kept in contact. Although Puck and Quinn still lived in Lima and desperately wanted to get out of it, they weren't rushing into anything, they were going to wait until Beth was a bit older. She was the reason they were staying because of Puck's family. Quinn was on good terms with her mom now, Beth got to see her a couple times a month which was good for her. "Mommy! Daddy! Get up I'm going to be late." Beth was a very clever little girl, she took after Quinn a lot, however she did take Puck's reputation ,she was only five and the other day when Puck took her the park a little girl yelled at her, normally a 5 year old girl would run and cry to her parents but Beth didn't, Beth stood her ground. As she grew older Beth started to look more and more like Quinn. Quinn sat up a little and yawned. Puck grunted a little and shoved the head over is pillow.

"Morning baby." Quinn said smiling. She got up and open-end her curtains a little. Beth jumped of her bed and walked to Puck's side of the bed.

"Daddy, you have to get up otherwise I'm going to be late." She said, Puck looked at his smiling 5 year old daughter.

"Daddy will get up in a minute, Ok." He said, still half a sleep.

"Ok, but you have to get up, otherwise I will get Daisy to lick your face." Beth said smiling.

"I will, give me a kiss." Puck said as Beth gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you to daddy." She walked up to Quinn and took her hand.

"Come on baby lets go and make you some breakfast." Quinn said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy can I feed Daisy please you promised." She said as Quinn went to the fridge to make her some juice.

"Ok but don't get it everywhere baby doll." Quinn said handing her the dog food.

"I wont mommy."

"Good girl…What do you want for breakfast?"

"Erm…Fruit loops." Beth said excited.

"Ok, I have put your juice on the table, you go sit on the couch and I will put Fifi on for you." Beth did exactly what Quinn said. She then came over with a bowl of fruit loops for Beth. When the phone rang.

"Its Auntie Tana." Quinn said picking up the phone and answering it.

_Hello?_

_Hey Quinn, just thought I would call up, Beth's first day at kindergarten you nervous?_

_Very, my baby is growing up, I think she is more excited than me._

_Awww she will be fine…is she there?_

_Yeah would you like to talk to her?_

_Yeah._

"Auntie Tana wants to talk to you." Quinn said passing the phone To Beth.

_Hello Auntie Tana?_

_Hi baby, are you excited for school?_

_Yep, but I think I might be late because daddy wont get up._

_He is a lazy bones! Mommy wont let you be late anyway._

_I know._

_What are you doing?_

_Watching Fifi and eating fruit loops, what are you doing?_

_I'm just sitting in the garden waiting for auntie Brit to get up._

_She is a lazy bones too._ Beth said smiling.

_She is, anyway I'm going to let you go now, have fun in school, will you pass the phone back to mommy please._

_I will bye bye._

_Hello? _Quinn said smiling.

_Hey, I cant believe she is In school already._

_I know, anyway I'm gunna have to go._

_Ok see you soon, bye._

_Bye babe._

"I will go and get daddy up." Quinn said, but Beth called her back.

"Wait mommy, come here."

"What's wrong baby?" Quinn said walking to the couch.

"I'm scared."

"Of what"?

"School, What if I don't make any friends? What if people are nasty to me?" Beth said worried, she had put her breakfast bowl and juice on the coffee table.

"Oh bug you will make friends, and if people are nasty to you what do you do?" Quinn said stroking her daughters hair.

"You stand up for yourself." Beth said looking at her mother.

"right, but what don't you do?" Quinn said she wanted to make sure her baby new what to do.

"Don't hit them."

"Unless."

"They hit you first." Beth said.

"Or."

"You go and tell the teacher."

"Good girl…you finish your breakfast and I will go and get daddy up."

Quinn walked into the bedroom, and saw Puck he was sort of awake, so she climbed into bed and sat on top of him.

"Are you going to get up now?" She said resting her hands on his bare chest.

"I will when you get off me." He said smiling, Quinn leaned in and kissed him, before slowly rolling over and off the bed, she then walked to her wardrobe and got out a nice summer dress, she quickly slipped it on before fixing her shoulder length hair, she had let it grow out a little bit.

"Beth is worried about not making any friends."

"She is a Puckerman, he will make friends." Puck said sitting up and into the bathroom in just his boxers.

XXXXX

A couple of minutes later everyone was dressed apart from Beth. She came running out in green leggings and a pink top with yellow shoes.

"I'm dressed mommy."

"No your not! Your not going to school like that." Quinn said taking her hand and walking back into her bedroom.

"But I want to go to school like this." Beth said in a little tantrum. Causing Quinn to raise her voice a little.

"Err you're not going to school like that now take them off please." Quinn said with a raised tone.

"No!" Beth shouted folding her arms. Causing Quinn to get very angry.

"Bethany Puckerman you will do as I tell you! Your not the boss I am!" Quinn said angry which made Beth take her shoes of and throw them onto the floor very hard, that set Quinn off. Puck came in a soon as he heard the bang.

"Do you want to go to school?" Quinn said angry, she was kneeling down infront of Beth now, holding her arm, Beth knew when Quinn was angry, because Quinn never gets angry.

Beth nodded a little.

"Well you best be on your best behaviour otherwise you are not going!"

"No mommy I want to go." Beth started to cry. Quinn walked back to Beth's wardrobe and picked out a nice summer dress and matching shoes.

"Big girls don't cry Beth." Puck said with a raised firm tone. He had is arms folded and was leaning on the door frame.

"Shut up daddy!" Beth said angry. Quinn grabbed Beth and put her on the naughty spot.

"Don't Talk To daddy that way! You sit here for five minutes young lady!" Quinn said with a raised angry tone. Beth looked at her.

Quinn went back into Beth's room, as the naughty spot was in Quinn and Puck's room and got her clothes ready.

"what time is it?" Quinn asked Puck.

"almost 7:30." He replied Beth had to be there at 8, so Quinn had to hurry up.

5 minutes was over, And suprisingly Beth had stayed on the spot the whole 5 minutes. Quinn walked back over to Beth.

"You were being very naughty for mommy and you were nasty to daddy, what do you have to say"? Quinn said with a softer tone.

"I'm sorry for being bad mommy." Beth said hugging her.

"And what do you have to say to daddy?" Puck was standing behind Quinn.

"Sorry daddy." Beth said hugging Puck.

"Ok now you go and get changed so you can go to school."

XXXXX

Outside kindergarten, Quinn was not wanting to let Beth go.

"Puck I don't want to let her go." She said with one arm around Puck and another on his chest, He had an arm around Quinn, as they watched their daughter run around with the other children who were waiting to go in.

"I know, but we have to." He said after kissing her on the side of the head.

"She is growing up way to fast." Quinn said again after sighing. Just then She saw Kayla and Macy walk up, Beth and Macy were really good friends. "Kayla." Quinn said smiling.

"Oh hey Quinn." She replied hugging her. "Hey Noah." He smiled.

"Sup Kaylanator." Puck always called Kayla that, none of them really new why.

"Is she excited?" Quinn asked talking about Macy.

"Yep more excited than me."

"Same here, Beth!" Quinn shouted, Beth ran over to Quinn.

"What mommy? I was playing."

"I know but look Macy is going to the same school as you." Beth turned around and hugged Macy, Macy and Beth were bestfriends.

"Come on Macy lets go and play." Beth said taking Macys hand and running of towards the other children.

"Well atleast they have made friends." Kayla said as they watched their girls mingle. Just then Puck noticed a young boy he looked about the age of 6 talking to Beth.

"That kid look's like trouble." Quinn playfully hit him.

"Oh Puck grow up, he is a little boy, what's going to happen?" Quinn said smiling. Puck didn't take his eyes of his daughter and the boy she was talking too. Just then the bell went off and the teacher's came outside. Macy and Beth ran back to their parents.

"Alright you be a good girl now Beth." Quinn said hugging her baby as tight as she could.

"Mommy you can let go now." Beth said smiling, Quinn shed a tear as did Kayla.

"Bye bye Daddy, sorry about before." She said hugging Puck.

"Its ok, you have fun today, and no talking to boys."

"Why not?" Beth said confused.

"It was a joke baby." It wasn't but he knew that she was going to do it anyway.

"Wait for Macy before you go in Beth." Quinn said, then the girls took eachothers hand waved goodbye to there parents and went into school.

XXXXX

Back at home.

"Oh my god I miss her already." Quinn said.

"I know." Puck replied they were sitting on the couch together. "This means we can spend more time together." Puck said again. Leaning into kiss Quinn who kissed him back. Puck slowly got on top of Quinn still kissing.

"I never thought my life would be this perfect." Quinn said to her fiancée.

"I did." He replied smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed please review **


	31. Quick's special moment

**Ok don't forget to check out my new story 'the real life Quinn and puck' if you already haven't done so Beth is sleeping over at Macy's house, Puck and Quinn spend a lot of time together.**

Kayla and Macy moved out a couple of month's agron, they didn't move far , but they needed a bigger house it was only a 5 minute drive from Quinn and Puck's apartment.

"Ok Beth have you got everything you need?" Quinn asked Beth who had her bag on her back. This was Beth's first sleep over and Quinn was nervous.

"Yes mommy." Beth said smiling.

"Is anyone else staying at Macy's?" Puck asked.

"Our other bestfriend Savannah." Beth replied. "Daddy can we go now." An impatient Beth replied.

XXXXXX

"Oh my god you must be brave having 3 5 year olds in your house." Puck said smiling at Kayla.

"I know."

"Are you sure its not going to be any trouble?" Puck asked again, as he watched Beth, Macy and Savannah play with the dolls.

"No its fine."

"Ok well you have our numbers if you need us…Beth." Puck said, Beth ran over to him.

"I'm going now, you be a good girl otherwise you wont be able to stay here again."

"I will daddy I promise, I love you."

"love you too."

XXXXXX

Puck got home to find all the lights off, he saw a flickr of a light coming from the bedroom. He walked in and saw Quinn standing there in a towel, the lights were dimmed and there were two scented candles, behind her, she took his hand and took him into the en-suite were their huge bath was filled with bubbly hot water, she slipped her towel of a got in, she didn't say anything she just looked at Puck and he knew exactly what she wanted, he smiled as he stripped down and got into th bath with her, He leaned agaisnt the side, and Quinn rested her back agaisnt his chest. She closed her eyes, they hadnt done anything like this in a while.

"This is so nice." Quinn said.

"I know I cant remember the last time we done anything like this." Puck replied swooping his arms around her stomach, Quinn put her hands on his and rested her head on one side of his chest.

"I cant wait to become Mrs Puckerman next month." Quinn said smiling, she turned around to face him, bubbles covering her chest so all you could see was her collerbone and up.

"I'm pretty excited aswel." Quinn Kissed Puck and they ended making out in the bath, Puck kissed her neck as he swooped her up in his arms and rested her on his tighs. Quinn let out a little moan at the touch of Puck's mouth against her skin.

"I'm not doing it in here." Quinn said she stood up, grabbed her towel dried herself of and got into her bed. Puck had followed, climbing into bed next to her, They lay on their sides facing eachother, Puck put a hand on her hip and another through her hair and started kissing her again. His hand slowly made its way down her legt and back up to her breast, he would massage it, causing Quinn to make the next move, She rolled over so she was on top of him still kissing, she dug her nails into his chest and started kissing her neck, He let out a moan as he stoked the back of her back, kissing her neck. He then felt her hand reach for his penis and slowly Quinn inserted him into her. She let out a loud moan, and Puck started to breath heavily as she slowly moved up and down, they were still kissing. Puck had started to move in time with Quinn, Quinn stopped moving letting Puck do the work and sat up, still trusting into her as hard as he could he sat up with her, They stayed sitting up for a minute before Puck pushed Quinn onto her back. She lay head at the bottom of her bed. Puck ontop of her thrusting into her, he decided he should tease her a little, he pulled out and teased her by rubbing the front of his penis on her clit, and if he did enter her again, it would be the tiniest bit before he would pull back out again.

"Puck…babe…I need you." Quinn said grabbing his neck and pulling it down, but he was still teasing her. So she grabbed his butt, lifted her hips up closer to his and pushed him into her. Just then Puck felt her tighten up around him he knew this was his chance to get his orgasim of her. He slammed into her as hard as he could and as fast as he could.

"Is that enough? Is that what you want?" He wispered into his ear.

"Puuckkkkk! Arghhh! Oh my god! Faster! Harder, Puck harder." Puck obeyed her and slammed into her one last time, this time it was really hard and it was really fast, before he had exploded into her. They both moaned and breathed hevily as Puck rolled over next to her.

"That was amazing." Quinn said holding his hand. "You were amazing." She said again.

"Its gunna be even better on our honey moon."

"I didn't think it could get any better." Quinn said smiling.

"Trust me it can." Puck replied kissing her, rolling on top and possibly going for round two.

XXXXXXX

At Kayla's. Beth, Macy and Savannah are all playing in her room.

"Girls come and get some super before you go to bed." Kayla shouted up, all of the girls went running and sat at the kitchen table.

"I have made, Pancakes and waffles." The girls dug in. When the phone rang.

"Beth I'm going to call you parents if you want to say goodnight to them."

"Yes please."

"Can I say night to my daddy?" Savannah said sweetly.

"Sure."

XXXXX

The phone rang, and Quinn and puck were going to ignore it, but when Quinn saw who it was she had to answer it.

_Hello?_

_Hey Quinn, erm Beth just wanted to say goodnight to you both._

_Oh ok then._

_Hello mommy? _

_Hi baby? _

_I'm going to bed now._

_Ok baby well you have nice sleep and mommy will come and pick you up tomorrow._

_Ok is daddy there._

_Yeah._

_Hi baby._

_Hi daddy. I'm going to bed now, night night. _

_Night baby, I love you._

_Love you too._

_Night baby I love you._

_Love you too mommy._

_Hello?_

_Hey how has she been?_

_She has been an absolute angel._

_Oh good alright well we will let you get the munchkins to sleep._

_Ok bye._

_See ya._

"I'm so happy she is ok?" Quinn said smiling at Puck.

"I knew she would be."

**Short I know but I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you would like to see next **


	32. The Wedding

**Sorry for the wait this is the quick wedding enjoy **

**Author note: Just pretend Beth looks like a young Ashley Benson, type in on google baby Ashley Benson and that is what Beth looks like oh and links to wedding outfits will be at the end of this chapter **

Quinn woke up in Rachel's New York home. It also belonged to her husband Finn Hudson, but he agreed that the boys would spend the night in a hotel and the girls can have the house. Puck and Quinn were getting married in New York. Quinn woke up on the morning of her wedding, in a double bed, next to her was her 5 year old daughter Beth.

"Morning mommy." Beth said stretching.

"Morning baby." Quinn replied sitting up.

"I'm excited for today, I'm going to look like a princess in my dress." Beth replied smiling.

"You sure will." Quinn replied standing up.

"Your going to look like a princess in your dress too." Quinn picked Beth up In her arms and walked to the window. "I really like it here mommy, I don't want to leave, can we come and live with Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn?" Beth said resting her head in Quinn's neck and wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

"What about if mommy and daddy brought a house, would you want to come and live here, away from Grandma Puckerman and Fabray and Auntie Grace." Quinn asked, maybe it was time to get out of Lima.

"Will I still see them?" Beth asked, looking out of the window smiling.

"Of course baby."

"Ok then." Quinn smiled.

"Don't tell anyone yet though because we might not be…come on lets go and get some breakfast." Quinn said carrying Beth downstairs to were the other girls.

XXXXX

Puck woke up in his hotel room, it was a big hotel room so all the lads were in there.

"Dude I cant believe your getting married." Sam said.

"I know… it's scary." Puck replied jumping out of bed and going to the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Morning Quinn, you nervous?" Rachel said, sitting in the kitchen with everyone.

"Just a little." Quinn replied, putting Beth down.

"Auntie Rach can I have some breakfast please." Beth said hugging her.

"Sure baby girl what would you like?"

"Bacon." Quinn looked at Beth.

"Auntie Rach doesn't eat bacon so I don't buy any baby sorry."

"Ok Cornflakes." Beth said jumping.

"coming right up."

XXXXXX

"Dude I'm so frickon nervous." Puck said to his bestman Finn.

"Its not that bad trust me…it's the best day of your life." Finn said, smiling, They were in the church the other lads were getting ready. The girls were in the other room getting ready.

"This will be the second best day of my life." Puck replied.

"What was the first?" Finn asked.

"The day Beth was born." Puck replied smiling, causing Finn to smile.

XXXXX

"Quinn you look so beautiful." Rachel said after helping her put on her wedding dress, the other girls were getting ready or talking.

"You do too, I'm so nervous." Quinn said looking in the mirror.

"Don't be it will be the best day of your life." Rachel said smiling.

"This will be one of them." Quinn replied.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.

"The best day of my life was when Beth was born." Quinn said smiling. Just then Kurt walked through the door.

"You girls look absolutely beautiful." Kurt said smiling.

"What about me auntie Kurt? Do I look like a princess?" Beth said spinning in her dress.

"You always look like a princess." Beth smiled and ran over to her mom. "Anyway it's time."

The girls quickly got into there order, Quinn sighed and took one last final look in the mirror, before Taking Kurt's hand and walking out of the dressing room. Kurt was giving Quinn away. It was going to be Mr Schue but he couldn't make it as he wasn't well. The order was Tina and Sugar, followed by Mercedes, then Santana and Brittany then Rachel and Beth and finally Kurt and Quinn. Quinn's hand was shaking in Kurt's she was so nervous.

"Kurt don't let me fall." Quinn said causing Kurt to giggle a little.

"Never." He replied.

XXXXXX

Everyone was in the hall Puck and Finn standing waiting for Quinn, Puck was so nervous.

"Dude I don't think I can do this." Puck whispered.

"You can." Finn was stopped by the music as they watched the doors open and Tina and Sugar walk through in here beautiful dresses. Puck's heart beat faster and faster.

"Kurt I don't think I can do this." Quinn said as she was getting closer and closer.

"I believe in you, you can and you will."

Puck put his head down and as soon as he looked up he saw Quinn, She looked so beautiful, he smiled, and looked at Finn who then smiled at him. He looked at his beautiful daughter and smiled, She walked up to him and hugged him, but was then pulled away to the side by Santana as Quinn stood infront of Puck, Kurt gave Quinn Fabray away, to Noah Puckerman.

"Take care of her." Kurt said, Puck just smiled and took Quinn's hand and helped her up.

"Everyone please take a seat." The preacher said. Puck and Quinn were holding hands and looking at eachother and smiling. Puck could just about to see her beautiful face through the vale.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He smiled so did Quinn."

"Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Quinn said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Everyone clapped as Puck lifted up Quinn's vail and kissed her.

After the kiss Puck then Picked Beth up and hugged her.

XXXXXX

It was time for Quinn and Puck's first dance, and the song they had chosen was quite and old song, by Shania Twain 'You're still the one.' And they chose Rachel to sing it for them.

Half way through the dance, Quinn lifted her head up and looked at Puck.

"You look so beautiful, your everything I need, you and Beth, this is were it all begins." Puck said smiling.

"This is perfect, I love you so much, I never want to loose you." They kissed and everyone clapped. Quinn then signalled for Beth to come over. Puck picked her up and put her in the middle of them, they both kissed her cheek at the same time. Beth rested her head in Quinn's neck, whilst the couple danced.

After the dance. Quinn got up on the stage.

"Thankyou so much for coming and sharing this special night with us, in my senior year at prom i sang a song with one of my bestfriends, it was special because Rachel had won prom Queen I was able to walk again. Santana you said how much you wanted to sing that again, here is your chance." Quinn said smiling holding a microphone out for Santana who took to the stage, Everyone got up and had a slow dance to 'Take my breath away' Beth was dancing with Puck. Rachel with Finn. Mike and Tina. Kurt and Blaine and so and so.

XXXXXXX

The night was coming to an end for Beth who was going back to Lima with Puck and Quinn's moms and Grace, whilst everyone from the glee cast celebrated and drank. Puck and Quinn were staying in New York that night before going of on their honeymoon the morning after.

"Ok you be a good girl for Grandma Fabray and Puckerman until mommy and Daddy get back from their trip." Quinn said kissing her daughter's head.

"How long will you be gone mommy?" Beth said upset that she had to go.

"Not long baby, we will be back next Friday." Quinn replied. "I love you so much." Quinn said again, she was kneeling down so she was at Beth's level, Quinn was crying because she had a few to drink and this was the first time she was leaving Beth for so long.

"Don't cry mommy." Beth said hugging her mom.

"You be good a girl doll I love you and I will see you soon." Puck said picking her up and giving her a big bear hug.

"Daddy your squashing me…I love you too." Beth said her final goodbyes before heading off back to Lima.

"Shall we go back in my bride." Puck said taking Quinn's hand.

XXXXXX

That night Quinn and Puck had an hotel room booked. In the plaza hotel. He carried her in to their room bridestyle, they were both very drunk but they didn't care. They walked in kissing and laughing. He then threw her onto the bed and jumped on next to her. They made out on the bed.

"I love you so much." Quinn whispered.

"I love you too much to let you go." Puck replied kissing her neck.

"Wait lets not do this right now." Quinn said sitting up in her wedding dress.

"What do you want to do then?" Puck replied, he had a bit of Quinn's lipstick on his cheek, his tie wasn't straight, his suit jacket was on the floor and his shirt was incorrectly buttoned up.

"First of all I want to get out of this dress, I don't want to ruin it." Quinn said standing up taking it of and putting her robe on. "And second of all, there is still a bottle of wine that we haven't opened yet." Quinn said opening and pouring it into two wine glasses before handing it to Puck and sitting back on the bed with him.

"So are you gunna tell me where you are taking me tomorrow for our honeymoon." Quinn said smiling.

"I want to but I ain't sorry." Puck said smiling, taking her hand.

"Why not? Pleaseeeeeeee." Quinn begged.

"What's in it for me?" Puck said, drunk.

"Whatever you want." Quinn replied raising an eyebrow.

"I will give you a clue, it involves boats." He said smiling.

"A cruise?"

"No."

"Can I have another clue?"

"It's known as the romantic city of water." Puck said smiling.

"Venice." Quinn said excited. Puck nodded. "Where going to italy." Quinn said excited, jumping on him and hugging spilling their wine. "Oh my gosh I have always wanted to go there."

"I know." Puck replied, laying down with Quinn resting on his front.

"I love you." She replied kissing him.

**I hope you enjoyed ok the links arnt showing up so you will just have to imagine them sorry :( please review and i hope you enjoyed **


	33. Like Mother Like Daughter

**Thanks for the reviews they made me smile Ok so this is a week after Quinn and Puck came back from there honeymoon. I didn't want to write about there honeymoon because well you know hahahah anyway one of Puck's ex's turn up and causes trouble with Quinn and Beth has her first fight in school.**

Puck was at work and Quinn was on her way to drop Beth of at school. They were in the car and Beth was looking out the window it was October, the leaves were turning brown and Beth would watch them fall from the trees and slowly hit the ground.

"When are we going to live were Auntie Rach and Uncle Finn live mommy?" Beth asked. Quinn looked in her mirror at Beth.

"I haven't spoke to daddy yet."

"Well hurry up." Quinn just laughed.

"Beth, would you like to go cheerleading and gymnastics on the weekend?" Quinn asked, she always wanted Beth to follow in her footsteps and be a cheerleader but if she didn't want to she wasn't going to force her.

"Yes! I want to be a cheerleader like you mommy!" Beth said excited, Quinn smiled as she pulled up into the school's parking lot.

Beth jumped out of the car and ran straight up to Savannah. Macy wasn't in today as she wasn't very well. Savannah and Beth were playing on the swings, And Quinn was standing about watching them. The bell went of pretty Quick. Savannah and Beth ran over to their parents.

"Bye mommy." Beth said hugging Quinn.

"You be a good girl now." Quinn replied kissing her on the cheek.

XXXXXX

Quinn was at home watching T.V It was about 12:30, Quinn was glad she was off work today as she wasn't really in the mood for going. She was a Chemistry teacher in Shawnee middle school for the 6th grade. The whole school was off as there was a gas leak.

Puck was a mechanic. He had walked through the door and Quinn was surprised.

"Your home early." Quinn said smiling. Sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and a magazine on her lap.

"Yeah I thought I would come home for lunch." He said putting his work coat on the table chair.

"Oh well there is some Pasta in the fridge from last night dinner if you want some."

"Cool." Puck said getting it and then putting it in the microwave. Just then the house phone went, Quinn got up and answered it as Puck washed his hands.

_Hello? _

_Hello Mrs Puckerman, there has been an incident with another student involving your daughter and we would like you to come down to the school. _

_Well is everything ok? What happened? _

_They were having a fight, we will explain more when you get here._

_Ok I am on my way, Thankyou._

Quinn Put the phone down and grabbed her car keys not even bothering to grab a coat.

"What's going on?" Puck asked.

"Beth has had a fight and they want me to come down to the school."

"I'm coming too." Puck said turning of the microwave and putting the pasta back in the fridge.

XXXXXX

"Mrs Puckerman Thankyou for coming." Mrs Whitley said.

"Where is Beth?" Quinn asked.

"This way." Quinn and Puck walked into a small room where Beth was sitting on the floor, arms folded and she had a big frown on her face. Her hair was a bit messy.

_Why didn't they fix her hair? _Quinn thought to herself as she walked up to Beth, Puck following.

"Beth? What happened?" Quinn asked kneeling down to Beth's level.

"A girl was being nasty to Savannah and I told her to stop it and then she pushed me so I pushed her back and then she pulled my hair and then I pushed her into the pool and she started crying." Beth said Puck and Quinn could just about hear her. Puck smiled because his daughter had her first fight, It resulted in him getting a hit on his leg by Quinn.

"Well you were being a very nice friend for standing up for Savannah and good girl for defending yourself." Quinn said smiling.

"I don't mean to be rude but she assaulted a classmate, shouldn't she be in trouble." Mrs Whitley said.

"No she shouldn't because the girl pushed her first and Beth was just doing what Noah and I have taught her, if someone hits you first you hit them back, I'm not saying it was the right thing to do but atleast she knows how to take care of herself." Quinn said standing up, The teacher nodded.

"Ok so shall we get the other girl and her mother in so you can be friends again." The teacher said.

"We were never friends in the first place." Beth said with an attitude.

"Beth." Quinn and Puck said with a firm voice.

"Fine." She said not caring. The mother and Daughter walked in. The mother was very pretty, she had beautiful dark brown hair, her eyebrows were perfect, Her daughter looked pretty much the same. Puck recognised the women immediately, but didn't say anything. The women did though.

"Noah Puckerman?" She said smiling in a flirty way. Quinn just looked at her.

"Who are you?" She said harshly.

"I'm Stacey a friend of Noah's." She said flicking her hair of her shoulder.

"and old friend." Puck said. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Courtney say sorry to Beth for pushing her." The teacher said.

"Sorry Beth." Courtney said quietly.

"Beth you say sorry."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Beth said standing up, Beth took after Puck and Quinn a lot.

"Beth say sorry to Courtney please." The teacher said again.

"Why should I say sorry if I didn't do anything wrong." Beth said walking of and finding Savannah.

"She is so stubborn." Stacey said smiling.

"What did you just say?" Puck said calmly but defensive.

"I said she was stubborn, you know just like her daddy." Stacey said joking.

"Thankyou, if there is any more problems just give me a call and I will be down as soon as possible." Quinn said walking off and shooting some death glares and Stacey.

XXXXXX

They walked back to the car.

"I best get going I'm already late." Puck said.

"What about lunch?" Quinn said.

"I will grab something later."

"Noah!" They turned around and saw Stacey walking up to them, Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed, Puck just turned to face the car quickly and then turned back again.

"What do you want?" Puck said.

"You didn't introduce me to your friend." She said she was standing quite close.

"Wife! I'm Quinn I'm his wife!" Quinn said making sure that she was clear on who she was.

"Married oh didn't think you were the type of person to settle down Noah, you didn't seem that way with me." Stacey said trying to cause trouble.

"Wait what?" Quinn said.

"That's because I didn't love you." Puck replied getting fed up and ignoring Quinn's Question.

"Wait you two dated…Puck she's like 40." Quinn said.

"32 actually." Stacey shot back.

"We dated for like 3 weeks about 2 years ago when we didn't want anything to do with eachother." Puck said not actually caring about Quinn's reaction.

"Can you go now." Quinn said.

"I see were Beth gets her attitude from." Stacey said walking off, Quinn was going to leave it there but a mention of Beth and that's it Quinn goes into defensive mode.

"What did you just say!" Quinn said following her but stopped when Stacy turned around, she slowly walked back up to her.

"Well you seem like a bitch and so does Beth so." Quinn pushed Stacey. Stacey just laughed and continued to Push Quinn over the edge.

"When did you have her? 16 no wonder she is a spoilt brat she wasn't raised properly by her teenage trollop of a mother and manwhore of a dad."

"Stacey!" Puck yelled.

"Get out of my face." Quinn said.

"Not going to happen sugar." Stacey said getting closer and closer. Quinn was thankful that from were they were standing, the students and teachers in the school couldn't see them.

"Are…Are you threating me?" Quinn said. Puck stood in the middle of them and tried to Push Stacey away, but it didn't do much. "Why are you trying to cause crap!" Puck said.

"Because your daughter is a bitch just like her mother, your Daughter dare lay a hand on my precious Courtney!" Quinn pushed her again.

"If my daughter ever lay a hand on yours you'll what? What will you do?" Quinn said angry getting held back by Puck.

"You don't want to know." Stacey said in a winding up way.

"Try me."

"Oh sweetie you must have some balls to mess with someone who is twice your age, how old are you? 21."

"For someone who is supposed to be an adult your pretty childish." Quinn spat back, Puck had let go of Quinn by this time, Quinn had turned around to walk back to the car.

"Bye." Stacey replied bitchy, Causing Quinn to turn around and punch her square in the face, she didn't fall to the floor but Quinn had popped her lip, Puck put his head down.

"For someone who is 21 I'm a pretty could at punching! you don't mess with me or my family!" Quinn said smiling. Puck just dragged her into the car and she drove of.

"Your such and idiot." Puck said.

"Why?"

"you do realise that she could and she probably will press charges."

"So." Quinn said as if she didn't care.

"Quinn, don't bring that Skanky Quinn back!"

"Sorry, but no one talks about my family like that, she brought it on herself she could of just left it but she didn't so she got a popped lip."

"She is a bitch." Puck replied, As Quinn pulled up in the drive at his mechanic store.

"I'm really sorry that your late."

"Its ok I will just do extra hours."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a kiss and Puck got out and waved back at Quinn in the car, before she drove off again, she looked at her hand and saw that it was very red and saw.

**I hope you enjoyed it, I definatly enjoyed writing it reviews please x**


	34. is it just a phase?

**Thanks for the reviews please check out my other story about Mark and Dianna Beth comes in from school and tells Quinn something that causes her to seek advice from Mr Schue.**

Quinn was standing on the school yard waiting for Beth to come out. She saw Stacey across the grass, she refused to make eye contact with her but if they did they would give eachother nasty looks as if they were in high school. Quinn couldn't see Kayla anywhere so she assumed that Macy wasn't in that day either. Just then The kids came out laughing and running up to their parents. Quinn saw Savannah and Beth skip out together holding hands. They both skipped up to Quinn. Savannah looked a little worried as she couldn't she her dad.

"Hi mommy." Beth said hugging her and letting go of Savannah's hand.

"Hi baby." She replied smiling.

"Beth's mom have you seen my daddy?" Savannah didn't have a mom as she walked out on her when she was 5 months old, leaving her father to look after her.

"Call me Quinn and no I haven't sweetie. Do you want Beth and I to wait with you until your daddy gets here?" Savannah nodded. They sat down on the bench.

"So what did you girls do today?"

"Macy was supposed to be in so we were going to play house during recess but she wasn't so we played dress up." Beth said smiling, she always chats on. Quinn just smiled. Savannah was being very quiet.

"Are you ok Savannah?" Quinn asked her concerned.

"What if my daddy doesn't show up?"

"He will don't worry he is probably just running a bit late and we wont leave until he is here ok." Savannah nodded. They waited ten minutes before her father came.

"I'm so sorry baby, daddy lost track of time." He said hugging Savannah.

"Its ok daddy."

"Thankyou so much, I appreciate it." Savannah's father said shaking Quinn's hand.

"No problem."

XXXXXX

"Shall we go to McDonalds Beth?" Quinn said looking at Beth in her rear view mirror.

"Yes Please." Beth said excited. It was silent for a minute until Beth said something. "Mommy I'm gay." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Quinn said confused.

"I'm gay." Beth repeated so innocently.

"Baby do you know what gay means?"

"Yeah its like Santana and Britt Britt and Kurt and Blaine." Quinn looked a little confused.

"How come you are saying that?"

"because mommy, I love Savannah."

"you love her like a friend." Quinn said well told her, She wasn't bothered if Beth was going to be gay or not its just she was only 5 years old.

"I love Macy like a friend, I love Savannah like you love daddy, and she said she loves me the way mommy's and daddies love eachother too." Beth said she was very bright and she knew what she was talking about.

"What about boys?" Quinn asked.

"There is one boy in my class that I love." Beth stopped for a minute and Quinn looked at her in the mirror. "I love him like I love Savannah but I love Savannah more." Quinn was getting really confused she kept on thinking to herself its just a phase she will grow out of it.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Quinn's mouth.

"Can you not tell daddy I don't want him to know." Beth said shyly. Quinn nodded.

XXXXX

They decided to sit in McDonalds.

"Guess what." Quinn said after eating a fry.

"What?" Beth said stuffing her face.

"I spoke to daddy last night about going to live by Rachel and Finn and he said he wants to go so we will be looking at houses over the weekend." Quinn said excited, Beth smiled a little.

"I don't want to go any more mommy."

"Why not?" Quinn said a bit gutted.

"Because that means I will have to move away from Savannah and I don't want to." Quinn looked at Beth, All Quinn could think about was how Beth and Savannah's relationship was going to affect Macy.

XXXXXX

It was Quinn's last day off work, it had been about 2 days since Beth told Quinn that she loves Savannah. Macy was back in school, but Beth hadn't stopped talking about Savannah and it was really starting to worry Quinn. She couldn't talk to Puck, she couldn't really talk to anyone from the new directions or any of her or Puck's family members. There was only one person she could talk to…Mr Schue, who still worked at McKinley who is now 36 years old and has a 2 year old son Luke to his wife Emma Pillsbury. She drove into McKinley's parking lot and stepped out of her car, it was raining so she ran quickly up to entrance with her coat over her head. She walked in, she hadn't been there since the last time Mr Schue had asked her and Puck to help out in glee club and that was over two years ago. It hadn't changed much other than a few painted walls and a few rooms swapped. There were a few students walking to first period. She walked amongst the teenagers and got a few wolf whistles of the jocks…That hadn't really changed. As she walked she had the sudden urge to go to the toilet she quickly went straight to the girls bathroom where she saw Grace (Puck's sister) and a few of her cheerleader friends. Grace was a senior and head cheerleader thanks to Quinn.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Grace said smiling.

"I came to talk to Mr Schue about something…shouldn't you be in lesson?" Quinn said she cared about Grace a lot.

"We actually have cheerleading practice and coach Sue wont start until her head cheerleader is there so." Grace said applying a bit of mascara on.

"She used to be like that with me, I wouldn't be to late though you know what's she like." Quinn said smiling a little.

"I know anyway I will see you soon." Grace said smiling as she walked out with her friends.

XXXXX

Quinn walked into the choir room, She saw a load of Trophies in the cabinet, from the present new directions but noticed that the new directions of 2010 trophies were still at the front and the ones that were looked after the most. Quinn knew Mr Schue loved his glee clubs, but he loved her years in glee club the most, and he always will, he hasn't been the same since they all graduated.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Quinn asked walking in.

"No not at all, its nice to see you Quinn." Mr Schue said standing by the board infront of his glee club. Quinn looked at the students in there. There were more cheerleaders and jocks in there than there usually was, but she could pick out easily which one of them was like Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. "Not that I mind but what are you doing here?" He said again.

"I actually need to talk to you about something, but I will wait until you have finished." Quinn said taking a seat at the back of the choir room. Mr Schue nodded.

"So does anyone have anything to sing?" He asked.

"Why doesn't Quinn sing something, she used to be in glee club and I would love to see someone from the nationals championship 2012 perform." The girl said, Quinn looked at her and thought to herself _That's the Rachel Berry. _She smiled to herself of her own thought.

"Do you mind?" Mr Schue said. Quinn shook her head and stood up and sang Te Amo by Rhianna. Out of all the songs and the situation she is in now with Beth she chose to sang that song. Everyone clapped as the bell went. Quinn and Mr Schue walked into his office, Quinn closed the door.

"I'm not sure if I should be talking about this to you or Miss Pillsbury."

"What's going on Quinn?" Mr Schue asked concerned.

"The other day Beth told me…she told me she was gay, I wasn't sure if she knew what it meant and when I asked her she told me it was what Santana and Kurt were…I asked her how come she said because I thought that It might just be a phase and she said that she loved Savannah the way I love Puck and Savannah Loves her too, I just don't know what to do I mean how does a 5 year old know and say what she said?" Quinn said she wasn't crying, but she could feel it in her eyes.

"You know that people can start thinking or they know about their sexuality at a young age but you might be right it might just be a phase."

"but what if its not?" Quinn said.

"If its not its not, I know you will love her just as much, I know Puck would be relieved as he wont have to deal with her and boys." He said causing Quinn to laugh. "have you got a problem with her being gay? If she is?"

"No, its just I was able to deal with my friends being gay but I never thought I might have to deal with it from my own child, I don't think I know how." Quinn said looking at Mr Schue.

"You will, I know you will Quinn, you always know what to do, you and Puck will figure something out, whether it takes 2 weeks or 2 years you will figure it out and you will do anything to make sure that she is happy and safe." He said smiling. Quinn stood up.

"Thanks Mr Schue." She said smiling.

"How many times have I told you to call me Will." He said standing up and smiling.

"You will always be Mr Schue to me." Quinn said hugging him.

"I'm always here for you Quinn and Noah too."

"thanks."

XXXXXX

Back at home When Beth and Puck were home. Quinn decided to talk to Beth. She was in her bedroom playing with her toys and Quinn wanted to make sure Puck wasn't in the same room with them. Quinn walked in and closed her door.

"Beth I need to talk to you." Quinn said sitting on the floor with her, Beth stopped playing and looked at Quinn. "If you really feel that way about Savannah then you do but you have to understand that your only 5 and you don't know everything yet, if you feel the same when your a lot older we can talk about it more." Quinn wasn't sure if she was talking to Beth in an adult way or not, she just wanted her to understand.

"I know mommy." Beth replied.

"Ok well I want you to do something for me, you cant tell people that you like Savannah because some people aren't very nice and they will not be nice to you and you don't know if it is definite yet so just be careful baby." Quinn wasn't trying to be mean she just wanted what was best for Beth.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway." Beth replied playing with her dolls again.

"Ok I just want to let you know that's all." Quinn said standing up.

"I know."

"I wall call you In when your food is ready." Quinn said walking out and into the kitchen were Puck was making the food. She wrapped her arms up and around his shoulders and rested her chin on the back of his shoulder.

"Smells nice."

"Puckerman's food always smells and tastes nice." He said smiling.

"I'm starving I cant wait to eat."

"Me too." Puck then walked away and sat on the couch, Quinn joined him and sat on his leg cuddleing him.

"You back in work tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yep I've kind of missed it actually." She replied.

"Typical when you go back to work I'm off we could of spent the day together." Quinn rested her head in his neck.

"I know, Beth's at your moms on Saturday night, we could do it then." Quinn suggested.

"Do it?" Puck said flirting, Putting a hand on her back and on the top of her thigh.

"You know what I meant."

"I'm not sure I do." He said flirting.

"Movies, food, laughing, cuddleing, kissing." Quinn said hitting him on the head a little smiling and standing up and walking towards the bathroom, leaving Puck smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed review please **


	35. You don't have to be scared anymore

Ok Thanks for the reviews! I will update 'The real life Quinn and Puck' Soon. Its Puck and Quinn's Saturday together, without Beth. Enjoy.

Debbie had just left after picking up Beth at 12pm leaving Puck and Quinn to spend time to themselves. Quinn was starting to think that Beth was over the whole loving Savannah thing as she hadn't spoke about it in a while but that doesn't mean anything. Puck was facing the T.V and had his back to Quinn so she decided to jump on his back, When she did he fell to the floor as he wasn't expecting Quinn was in tears from her laughter, Puck just laughed and started tickling her. They then sat up and had there backs resting on the Back of the couch. They may have to be adults when it comes to Beth, but they both Just finished college and they were both only 21 so they were still very childish.

"Who would of thought that by the time we were 21 we would be married with a child." Puck said grabbing her hand smiling.

"If you told me that in kindergarten I would of laughed at you, I could of never seen myself with a guy like you but you know what I wouldn't change anything!" Quinn said sitting on his front and then kissing him.

"Neither would i." He said again. He Put his hands on her back as they kissed. "Shall we go in the bedroom." He whispered to her.

"Nope, I don't want to do it tonight." Quinn said resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Babe." He said like a little 5 year old begging for sweets when he had just been told no.

"You can babe me all you want but the answer will still be no." She said standing up. "Besides I like my cuddles of Puckasauras." No one had called him that since highschool.

"I cant believe Beth is in Kindergarten." He said standing up and putting his hands around her waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

"I Know, she is growing up to fast."

"I want another one." Puck said Quinn was shocked.

"What?"

"I want another baby." Puck repeated.

"I don't." Quinn said back, she did but she wasn't ready for one. "I mean, I'm not ready for another one yet."

"Your almost 22, we have a job a house, we have the money, it will be so much easier than what it was when we were still in highschool" Puck said persuading her.

"You only want an excuse so you can sleep with me." Quinn said walking of and sitting on the couch.

"No I don't, I really want one." He said joining her.

"What if I miscarry again? I cant go through that again, I just cant." Quinn said with a low voice.

"If you do you do yeah its upsetting but we are all here for you."

"I don't know Puck."

"I do, I know your ready you just don't want to admit it just incase you do loose the baby again, you do really want one your just afraid." He said Quinn looked at him, it was true. She hadn't been the same since the miscarriage which happened almost 5 years ago but was still hard.

"Its like your in my head right now."

"that's coz I know you, did you forget that we have known eachother since Kindergarten?" He said smiling, Quinn smiled a little. "Look if you want to wait we can wait I just don't want Beth to be like 20 when we have another baby."

"Well I dunno about you but im not having a baby when im 41 thank you very much." Quinn laughed.

"You know what I meant, anyway I have some really good news."

"What tell me?" Quinn said jumping onto her knees.

"I got a promotion." He said smiling. Quinn jumped into his arms hugging him.

"Babe that's amazing."

"but."

"But? There is always a but?"

"But its in LA, I'm down for it, the only problem is Beth"

"I know."

"She doesn't really have the choice if we want to go she has to come with us."

"I know but I just don't want to take Beth away from it all."

"Quinn you were the one saying you want her to get out of Lima, we both want to get out of Lima this is our chance, she may hate us for a couple of months but soon she will realise that what we done was the best thing for everyone."

"I don't want her to hate us."

"Babe its not like we are being bad parents, if we don't like it we could always move back, when she is older she can move back, besides Mercedes, Sam, Brit., Santana and Sugar and Rory are all living there." Quinn sat in silence for a minute thinking, when she finally agreed.

"Ok." She said smiling. "But if anything goes wrong I'm gunna blame it all on you."

"deal…but it wont…so now that we have had our serious adult talk what are we going to do?"

"Remember in Sophomore year and every Saturday since I lived with you we would have a movie day and have loads of munchies." Puck nodded smiling. "Well that's what we are doing." Quinn said smiling kissing him on the cheek.

"What movie are we watching?" Puck asked standing up.

"The Pact? The women in Black? Those type of movies."

"Didn't think you were the scary type." He said getting popcorn out of the cupboard and putting it in the microwave oven.

"I'm not just didn't think you would want to watch a chick flick." She said looking through the DVDS

"I'd watch a chick flick for you babe, we don't have to watch a scary, you will be up all night" He said smiling.

"Ive got you to look after me, I feel bad." She said she had gotten really soft since Beth, infact they both had.

"Don't, Lets settle this, we watch a scary one then a chick flick and then one we actually both want to watch."

"Deal." They decided on watching The women in Black, and then what to expect when your expecting, Which Puck fell asleep through And Finally they watched the hunger games.

It was getting pretty late, Puck and Quinn had both fell asleep on the couch, Puck had his arm securely around Quinn's stomach and her hand was resting on his arm. Quinn woke up about 9:30pm and stood up not waking Puck, she quickly checked her emails, there was nothing important, she then decided to type in on the internet 'My husband wants a baby but im not ready?' she didn't know why she put it in she just needed a little bit of advice.

All the answers were the same. If your not ready then don't have one. She was expecting something a little more, she scrolled down the page and saw a perfect answer.

_My mother had men, a miscarriage and then had my brother, she was so scared of loosing my brother in the womb as she had gone through a hard time dealing with her previous miscarriage that she didn't want any more, then she finally realised that she dosnt have to be scared any more._

Quinn read it and smiled. She thought to herself. _Quinn you don't need to be scared anymore, you being scared is making the people you love suffer and is stopping you from your dreams of having a perfect family and living out of Lima._

She was moving to LA with Puck and Beth and she wanted another baby. It was weird how one little answer can change your mind.

It wasn't long before Puck woke up, he looked at her and all she said was.

"I'm ready." He knew what she meant instantly.

"That was fast."

"I'm ready to move to LA and start fresh and I'm ready to be a mom again, I've realised that I don't have to be scared my whole life because it is dragging other people down." She said smiling.

"Are you sure?" He said walking up to her and smiling.

"Positive." She replied. She jumped up onto him wrapped her legs around him and kissed him, they slowly made there way into their bedroom, and made love.

**Hope you enjoyed please review **


	36. What I had Pictured

Hey guys ok so Quinn and Puck break the news to Beth about moving to LA and other stuff as well! I said I was going to write another chapter for The real life Quinn and Puck but I just cant bring my head around to it so ideas would be great enjoy.

It has been about a week. Quinn and Puck had already brought a house in Providencia Street

Woodland Hills, CA. It was a nice big 4-bedroom house, it had a huge drive, and a really big swimming pool in the back yard. The kitchen was a reasonable size as was the living room. It had two bathrooms and 4 stunning bedrooms.

Quinn had found a job in a high school as the Cheerleading coach; She had a qualification in Cheerleading, Spanish, Chemistry and Geometry. So she could do whatever she wanted really but she decided that she should try being a cheerleading coach, If she didn't like it she always had the choice to change. Puck was now a manager at his own Mechanic shop Fix n' Go. Puck didn't decide the name but the old manager said he had to keep it, He couldn't wait to get to LA and start working there. Quinn had found Beth a new school. They would be moving on Saturday. They couldn't take any of the furniture they already had as it was a furnished apartment and would be like that for as long as it was there. There was just one thing left to do…tell Beth. Everyone already knew apart from Beth. She came in from school after Puck had picked her up they sat her down and told her.

"Beth, we are moving to Los Angeles." Puck said calmly. Beth looked at them.

"When?"

"Saturday, we have found you a knew school and we are living a few minutes away from Brittany and Santana." Quinn said smiling. Beth smiled.

"I will be able to come back and see my friends and family wont I?"

"Of course."

"…Ok…I will miss everyone so very much but I want to live by Auntie Tana and Brit Brit." Beth said smiling.

"I wasn't expecting that." Puck whispered to Quinn, who smiled.

"We are moving on Saturday so we have to work together at packing boxes of our stuff and clothes ok." Quinn said excited.

"I'm excited." She replied nodding.

"One more thing." Quinn said again.

"What's that mommy?"

"You're going to be a big sister." Quinn smiled, She hadn't told Puck so he was so happy and shocked. Beth jumped up and down smiling and singing she was so happy.

"Seriously." Puck said smiling looking at Quinn.

"As serious as ever." She replied he pulled her into a hug.

"Have u been to the doctors?" He asked again looking at her.

"Not yet, I was going to wait until we got to LA." She replied.

"I'm so excited."

"Me too."

"Who knew it would happen that quick." Puck replied all flirty.

"Well we did do it like 3 times." She said hitting him in the stomach.

XXXXXX

It was Saturday morning they had decided to drive as They couldn't take all there belongings and clothes and a 5 year old Daisy on the plane. It would only take just under 5 hours. They had said their goodbyes to everyone the day before. It was Hard for Quinn and Puck to watch Beth say goodbye to Savannah and Macy and Family members. They woke up at 5:30am as they didn't want to get into any traffic, plus they wanted to get there early because they had ordered some furniture you know the essentials beds couches T.V Wardrobes etc. and they were arriving at 12pm. They would arrive at their new home about 10:30am. Santana and Brittany had said that they would take Beth shopping for a couple of hours just whilst they get things sorted. Mercedes and Sam along with Rory and Sugar were going to drive down from West Hollywood to come and help. Puck was packing at 5am whilst the girls slept, so they could just quickly get on the road. At 5:30am he woke Quinn and Beth up.

"Babe its time to get up." Quinn stretched a little before slowly sitting up in bed. Puck walked into Beth's room, and woke her up. There were only 4 boxes he needed to take out and into the car. It was just her toys and clothes.

"Beth wake up doll."

"Daddy I want to go back to sleep."

"You can in the car."

"Can't I go back to sleep now."

"Only for a little bit." He kissed her head and grabbed the boxes and took them out to the car when he came back he saw Quinn making herself a drink.

"Did you wake Beth up?" She asked, it was still dark out.

"I'm just going to let her sleep and then I will carry her out when we leave." Quinn nodded, she looked at the apartment, just the furniture was there but all of the possessions were gone. She looked at the couch and had a quick flashback.

"_Come on baby you can do it, crawl to mama." Quinn said sitting on the floor holding Beth's favourite toy out, Puck was on the other side holding Beth, they were trying to get her to crawl._

"_What's mommy got Beth?" Puck said putting an 8-month-old Beth in the position ready to crawl._

"_Come on Beth" Quinn said Beth crawled up to Quinn for the first time. "Yay! Well done baby girl." Quinn said picking Beth up and kissing her on the cheek._

Quinn smiled. "I'm sure going to miss this place, Ive had a lot of good memories here." She said.

"I know." Puck replied.

"Are you sure you will be ok driving all the way, I will take over to let you sleep."

"No no its fine…I think we best get a move on." Quinn grabbed her coat and picked Daisy's up and put her in her cage and waited for Puck to get Beth so that she could lock up and hand the keys back to the receptionist downstairs.

XXXXXX

When they got into the car, Beth had fell back asleep, Daisy was on the car seat next to Beth, with the seat belt around her cage. There was just enough room in the back with all the boxes. Puck had just got into the car, but Quinn hadn't he saw her being sick by one of the bushes, He got out and helped her.

"Stupid baby sickness." She said harshly.

"Hey its worth it." He replied rubbing her back and then giving her his bottle of water.

"Thanks." She said, they slowly made there way back to the car. It had been an hour, Puck knew exactly were he was going because he had to drive up there a few days ago. Quinn had fell asleep and Beth had woken up.

"Daddy I'm Hungary." Puck saw a sign that said McDonalds he thought he would pull into there go through the drive through and get Beth a breakfast. "Thanks daddy." She shouted.

"no problem, but keep your voice down because mommy is asleep." He said as he pulled back on to the highway.

"Sorry." About 15 minutes into the drive he heard a loud rumble, it couldn't be thunder because it last for ages. There were only a few Cars on the highway. Puck didn't know what it was, Beth was getting scared and Quinn had woken up because of it.

"What's that noise?" Quinn asked, Puck looked around and saw a car level with him he looked at the driver who looked really confused.

"Daddy! Daddy what's that noise." Beth said, crying with her hands over her ears. Quinn turned to face Beth.

"Its ok baby." Just then a landing Plane flew over them they didn't realise that there was a airport just across from them.

"Why build a stupid airport by a highway." Puck said. "A bit of common sense people."

"I know…Its ok now Beth it was just a plane." Quinn said comforting Beth.

"Will there be anymore mommy?" Beth said innocently and scared.

"I'm not sure baby."

"Ok Daddy did you bring your Ipad with you coz I want to play the bird game." Beth said she had gotten over it now.

"Yeah, Quinn its in the back by your feet, she wants Angry birds." Quinn set it up and gave it to Beth. "That should keep her quiet for an hour or so." Puck laughed as did Quinn.

XXXXX

It was now 9:30am, Beth had fallen back asleep, Quinn hadn't she was either eating, texting, eating, drinking, switching radio channels, more eating or staring out of the car window. They were closer than what they had thought there wasn't as much traffic as expected.

"I cant wait to start in my new school." Quinn said.

"Babe how are you going to cheer and be pregnant?" Puck said concerned.

"you don't cheer when you're a coach, your head cheerleader will choreograph the routines, with the coach's suggestions and opinions." Puck just looked at her a nodded. "If sue could do it when she was pregnant why cant I?" She said showing of a little. Just then Beth woke up a little and in a bad mood.

"Daddy are we there yet, I'm bored!" Beth said.

"we are almost there 10 more minutes!"

"Drive faster daddy!" Beth said demanding.

"Beth don't talk to me like that." Puck said with a firm voice he hated punishing Beth but when he had to he did.

"But Daddy I'm bored." Beth said in a begging way.

"Beth The more you moan the longer it is going to take let Daddy drive and you play on the ipad we wont be long now stop with the moaning otherwise you wont be going to Santana and Brittany's!" Quinn threatened she was tired her hormones were getting to her and she hated it when Beth wined.

"Ok mommy."

"Why does she always listen to you?" Puck said smiling.

"Because she knows I'm serious." Quinn replied.

"I am serious." Quinn looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"no your not."

"I am."

"Please tell me how threating to take her favourite teddy of her if she dosnt eat her tea and she didn't and you still gave it to her, is serious."

"Because…i…well."

"See your stuttering you know I'm right." Puck didn't answer just smiled.

10 minutes later they arrived at their new house. They left everything inside the car whilst they had a quick look inside. Beth saw the pool from the kitchen window straight away and ran to the back door.

"we can go in it when it is a bit warmer." Puck said.

"Come on lets show you were your room is going to be." Quinn said taking Beth's hand and walking up the big ancient flight of stairs.

Beth's room was a medium sized room, it had a really big window and wooden floor, where as her old room was small and had carpet. She loved it.

"Mommy I love it."

Beth continued to run around the empty house whilst Puck and Quinn stood by the front door looking and smiling.

"This is perfect." Quinn said smiling.

"I cant believe we have made it…remember in senior year when I told you I could see us being somewhere hot like LA… This is exactly what I pictured." Puck said, he had is cheesy moments. Quinn just smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed please review **


	37. Work,School,Hospital

**I will update Dianna and Mark soon when I think of a chapter I will let you know when its up, until then enjoy this story **

Quinn and Puck woke up in their new LA home on Monday morning. There wasn't much in there other than beds, wardrobes, a couch and a T.V. Quinn had booked an appointment for after Beth, herself and Puck all finished Work and school. Quinn had to leave earlier for work. Which meant Puck was taking Beth to school. Last time that happened he dressed her in a yellow top, green leggings, bright pink socks and red shoes. So she picked out and outfit for her and put it hanging up on Beth's wardrobe. It was a white mini skirt, with a long sleeved stripy pink and white top, with white tights and cute pink boots. She wasn't worried about her hair. In the mornings she would usually just brush it and stick a cute headband in it. Quinn made herself some Breakfast, Slapped her shoulder length hair into a ponytail, and applied a bit of mascara. She then threw on a pair of Black track bottoms, and a top specifically given to her by the school, it had the school's logo and name on and the cheerleading team's name. She worked at El Camino Real Charter High School, commonly known as 'ECR'. That shorted down name for the school was on Quinn's T-shirt that must be worn all the time.

Underneath 'ECR' it had 'VARASITY CHEER!' She then put a pair of designer trainers. It was Quinn's first day; she was really excited but nervous at the same time. The teachers arrive earlier then the students. Quinn was nervous. She walked into the principle office, where she was greeted very kindly.

"Welcome to ECR I'm Terri Freeman I'm the headmaster." The women said smiling shaking her hand. "You must be Quinn…Puckerman is it?"

"Yes." Quinn smiled.

"Take a seat." Quinn followed instructions. "Ok So we have just introduced cheerleading to the curriculum, and we are so glad that we have found you…just before we show you round the school and introduce you to other members of staff I have to go through a few more things with you." Quinn nodded smiling. "You have been head cheerleader since middle school right up until junior year, how come you stopped?"

"I had a baby and I had to put her first, but I still did cheerleading when I had the time, I used to teach my sister-in-law a lot." Quinn smiled.

"Ok well if you just sign here and here and we can be on our way."

XXXXX

Quinn was shown around the school, she had been there before but it was proper this time. They walked into the staff room, Quinn was very nervous.

"Everybody, I would like to introduce you to our newest Member this is Quinn Puckerman she is our new cheerleading coach." Everyone was very welcoming and after about ten minutes Quinn found herself sitting next to a young English teacher, they had clicked instantly.

"I'm Miss Obrien but you can call me charlotte." The women said smiling.

"Oh my gosh your British." Quinn said smiling.

"Yep." Charlotte replied.

"So what do you teach?" Quinn asked.

"English, but I do glee club as well."

"Oh my gosh I used to be in glee club, could I help sometime? If that was ok?"

"Oh my god yeah that would be great." The bell went and that meant it was time for the day to begin. Quinn had been told to have cheerleading auditions and was only allowed to pick 16 girls or boys. The school had done a list of the girls and boys who wanted to try out. Quinn wasn't going to be as mean as Sue is but she wanted to push her girls. She sat at the table in the gym, with the list in her hand.

The first girl came in.

"Hi I'm Whitney Rae Harlow but my friends usually call me Whit or Rae so I don't mind which one, I'm 16 and I'm a sophomore." Quinn smiled, The girl was very pretty. She had long blonde hair, prefect eyebrows, perfect noes, and perfect teeth.

"Ok show me what you can do." Quinn said smiling. The girl was perfect at everything she was doing after she had finished Quinn smiled and clapped. "Thankyou."

XXXXX

After half a day of watching 44 tryouts and then deciding who should be in the team of 16, Quinn had Finally made her decision. She had to go to the principle office so she could read out the girls and boys that had made the team.

Good afternoon students and teaches, I hope your all having a good day. It is now time to read out the girls and boys who will be representing our school throughout cheer competitions and football games within the school.

_Congratulations to _

_Kelly smith _

_Tiffany Grace._

_Nikki brown_

_Joshua green_

_David Moore_

_Cassidy hope _

_Kaitlin Johnson_

_Lucas Brennan_

_Mia holden_

_Meghan Adams_

_Brittani lowery _

_Ashli Davies_

_Courtney hill_

_Connor Blake_

_And your co-caption ladies and gentlemen is Tawny Scott_

_And Finally your head cheerleader. Whitney Rae Harlow._

_Congratulations to the students, who have made the team, come and collect your cheerleading uniform at the end of the day from my office. We expect you to be wearing it all the time. Coach Puckerman has a few words to say._

The head teacher passed the microphone to Quinn.

I just want to say well done for all those who made the team, I am sorry for those whom didn't, you were all really great and there is always next year.

XXXXXX

Quinn was walking down the hallway when she saw Whitney at her locker, Whitney saw her and they smiled. Quinn continued to walk but Whitney caught up with her.

"Quinn…I mean Coach Puckerman." Whitney said holding a book to her chest.

"Oh hey Whitney what's up?" Quinn asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I just wanted to say thanks for putting me as head cheerleader, but why? I mean I appreciate it but there are girls that were way better than me like Tiffany and Nikki." Quinn looked at her Whitney reminded her of a younger her. Whitney was already very popular along side some of the other girls that made the team. Although she was popular she still had her insecurities.

"Whitney you're a lot better than you think, I put you as head cheerleader because I saw potential in you and I know you can do it." Quinn said smiling, she could relate to the girls because she was only 21 she was close to there age and she had infact been in this position before.

"Thanks Coach…one more thing, what do I have to do? What is my role?"

"You have to keep on top of them make sure that they are doing things right, you have to come up with cheers for them and choreography…but don't worry I will help you that is what I'm here for. You're going to be a role model to the rest of the team. Trust me I was so scared when I was pronounced head cheerleader in sophomore year, but its not that hard you have me and the co-caption to help, don't worry."

"Thanks Quinn, I really appreciate everything."

"No problem." Quinn said smiling.

XXXXX

At the hospital, Beth, Puck and Quinn were waiting for the ultrasound. They were all excited.

"How was the first day of school Beth?" Quinn asked.

"It was really good, I liked it better than my old school." She said playing with one of the hospital toys on the table.

"Did you make any friends?" Puck asked.

"I made loads of friends, but I have made a new bestfriends her name is Nicole…I am going to Miss Savannah and Macy loads though I wish they were here."

"I know you do baby." Quinn said putting her hand through Beth's hair.

"How was the first day of school for you? Did you make any friends?" Puck mocked to Quinn.

"It was good, I'm friends with everyone, but I'm really close with the English teacher Charlotte and she does glee club aswell." Quinn said all serious.

"Oh good…Well my day was fine, I done 5 cars today and made quite a bit of money being a manager is great thanks for asking Quinn." Puck said sarcastically, earning himself a dig in the side of Quinn's elbow, she was smiling though.

"Mrs Quinn Puckerman." They all stood up and walked into the room. Beth sat on Puck's knee whilst Quinn lay down on the bed the nurse lifted her T-shirt up. "Ok so everything seems to be ok with the baby, the heartbeat is normal, and you are infact 2 and a half weeks pregnant and you are Due on September 12th…Would you like a sonogram?" Quinn nodded.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Beth asked the nurse.

"We don't know that yet sweetie we have to wait until the baby gets older." The nurse said smiling at Beth. Quinn and Puck smiled. Quinn had been so nervous because she didn't want the nurse to tell her she had miscarried especially not with Beth in the room, but she was thankful everything was ok.

They got back in the car when Puck realised something.

"When is the baby due? September 12th?" Puck asked, Quinn nodded looking at the sonogram. "That's Graces Birthday." Quinn looked at him and smiled.

"Happy 19th birthday Grace you have got a niece or nephew." Puck mocked. Grace had just turned 18 as she was going into her senior year at McKinley. "Call my mom." Puck said to Quinn, but then he done it anyway.

Hey mom.

_Hey Noah, how is LA?_

_Its great we love it…ok so you know how Quinn is pregnant._

_Yeah?_

_Well we just got back from the sonogram and she is due on September 12th._

_That's Graces's birthday._

_Yeah I know._

_Aww well Grace wouldn't mind as long as the baby is healthy that's all that matters congratulations to the both of you and Beth. When can I come down and see my baby boo anyway?_

_Well the house isn't sorted yet so you would have to sleep in a motel or something but you can come down whenever just not this week._

_Ok babe well we will sort something out, say hi to everyone for me._

_Will do bye mom._

_Love you bye._

_Love you too ma._

**Hope you enjoyed please review next chapter the unholy trinity are back! **


	38. Santana and Brittany's help

**Ok so I promised unholy trinity and here it is also please check out and review my new story 'The Geordie shore' it's different but i really enjoyed writing it **

Quinn was at Santana's and Brittany's.

"Quinn how are you liking LA?" Santana asked smiling.

"I love it...i actually have to talk to you about a couple of things."

"Go" Britt said smiling.

"Ok first of all i want to ask you if you would both come into school tomorrow and talk to my cheerleaders...they have never done this before and i thought why not inspire them with a famous cheerleader slash model and a dancer who works with beyonce and lady gaga."

"We would love to." Santana said smiling.

"Good second of all Puck and I are divorcing." Quinn said she wasn't but she thought that it would be funny.

"What? Q you have only been married 2 weeks." Santana said disappointed.

"I'm kidding jeez...but Puck and I are having another baby." She said smiling.

"Oh my god yes!" Brittany said.

"Dont ever do that again and that is amazing...i'm so excited! How is Beth with the whole thing?"

"She is super excited, i didn't really want another one but Puck did and then we had this chat and turned out i really did want a baby." She said smiling.

"Well that is great news." Brittany said smiling.

XXXXX

In school Quinn was in the gym with her cheerleaders...they looked really good in their uniforms.

"You guys look amazing." They all had their hair pushed back in a high pony just like she did in high school.

"So what are we doing today Coach?" Tawny asked.

"We are going to do a few cheerleading excercise and a few practice cheers and to help me with that i have brought along two very close friends of mine. I have known them since kindergarten, we have been friends for ever, we were all on the cheerleading squad at every school i was always head cheerleader and these two beautiful girls were co-captions. So i would like to welcome Santana lopez the Famous cheerleader for the Los Angeles Avengers and a fashion model and i would also like to introduce Britanny Pierce a very famous Cheoriographer for Dance films and music videos and also has been a back up dancer in Mercedes jones music video who we are all very close with." Santana and Brittany walked out and the team were so excited.

"Oh my god i cant believe your friends with these i love you guys so much." Nikki said.

"They are going to help you with your lifts and jumps." Quinn said smiling.

"Ok So we are going to start of with a life called the L-up its really simple." Brittany said.

"We need four people for this." Santana said.

"Whitney, Tawny, Brittani and Cassidy you can do this." Quinn said the four girls walked up Santana, Brittany and Quinn. "Whitney, you will be the one lifted as you are head cheerleader." Quinn said again.

"Ok Cassidy i want you to support this leg." Santana said pointing at Whitney's left leg. "Brittani you on the other leg and Tawny you support her back." She said again.

"Ok Tawny you are going put your hands on her hips. Cassidy You support her left leg you will be holding it like this." Brittany said showing her what to do. Santana was helping Tawny and Quinn was helping Brittani. "Ok and After three you are going to lift her up onto your hands and you are all going to support her. Whitney you need to trust them. They won't drop you they will only drop you if you let them. Once you are up in the air put your hands up as if they were in a V shape...1,2,3 and lift." Quinn said. They done that and it was perfect. "Good ok getting down you are going to do a little jump back into their arms. Brit, Santana and I will show you." Quinn said. Santana and Quinn lifted Britt and Brittany jumped back into their arms and back on to the ground.

"That is how you do it." Santana said smiling. The girls did that and they did it correct.

"Good...ok split into 4 groups of 4 and practice that each one of us will support and help you. I will be with two groups as there is only three of us." Quinn said smiling. She knew she couldn't be lifting people that much because of the baby, but they weren't heavy and she was making sure she was being safe.

XXXXX

A couple of minutes of practicing and Quinn thought they were ready.

"Ok everyone its time to show us. Whitney your group can go first." Quinn said smiling. They done it and everyone clapped. "Well done...who's next? Nikki your group can go...followed by David's group and then Kaitlin's group."

They all done it good. Kaitlin's group had a little stumble but it wasn't majour.

"Wow guys that's impressive." Brittany said smiling.

They practiced more lifts like the Toe pitch, thigh stand, star sit and more . Also Dismounts such as the pop down and cradle. They then moved on to more harder things such as the basket toss and more.

"Ok so i think its time to move on to jumps and movements that can be done on the ground or when being lifted...the first one is called the scorpion and basically all it is, is grabbing your foot and pulling it up so your toe is close to your head like this." Brittany said showing them at the same time. "Now you try." She said again. Everyone tried it. They all got it straight away, which was good. Some of them didn't do it high enough, but it was just there first try. "If you keep practicing that you will get it higher and higher." Brittany said again.

"Next one is the heel touch...that is when you throw your leg up in front of you and grab it with your hand and hold it there." Quinn said demonstrating. They did it, some of the boys were struggling but with a bit of help they managed.

"Now we are going to jump, in the toe touch. You want to make sure you point your toes. You clap your hands to your chest, then throw them up and then infront of you and your going to jump and reach for your toes but make sure those toes are pointed." Santana said before demonstrating. They done more such as the Pike, Herky and then moved on to Basic tumbling etc. Rolling round offs hand springs that type of thing. (To watch the moves they had been taught type this into youtube Cheerleading 101 - basic Stunting and it is the top one.)

At the end of the cheerleading lesson. Santana and Brittany got photos with everyone and everyone was so happy with the practice.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany all hung back in the gym for a little while.

"Thanks for coming guys." Quinn said taking a drink of water.

"No problem." Santana replied.

"Yeah it was fun." Brittany said.

"So are you going to enter them in any competitions?" Santana asked.

"Maybe when they have had a few more practices and cheered at the schools football and basket ball games...which we have in two weeks so i need to get a routine sorted. Most of them can do flips and things so it should be pretty easy."

"We can come and help again if you want." Brittany said.

"Are you sure, i mean that wouldn't be a problem would it?"

"No, no we can come every Tuesday and Wednesday they are of days of." Santana said smiling.

"Sure thanks guys...Beth is going cheerleading after school today she is excited."

"Aww she will love it." Brittany said.

"I hope so."

XXXXXXX

Before last period Quinn saw Whitney, Nikki, Tawny, Tiffany and Kaitlin talking by the lockers.

"Hey guys...Whitney and Tawny i need to speak to you both can you come to my office please." The girls nodded and said bye to their friends.

"Is there a problem Quinn?" Whitney said. She is the one who calls Quinn by her first name and Quinn didn't even mind.

"No, no its just as Head cheerleader and co-caption it is your job to come up with a cheer and in 2 weeks we are cheering for the football team at their big game on the Wednesday, for this i will come up with the choreography but if you have any ideas i will gladly take them on bored...Santana and Brittany are going to come and help out every Tuesday and Thursday so we have more hands there as i wont be able to help out as much."

"Why?" Tawny asked.

"Because i'm pregnant...but that isn't stopping me from anything."

"Congratulations coach." Tawny said.

"Congratulations." Whitney said again.

"Thanks...will you be able to come up with a cheer then?"

"Yeah but can you give us a little idea as this is our first time." Whitney said.

"Well the school's football team is Called Iron eagles."

"That is a terrible name." The girls laughed.

"I know anyway don't use this one but something like this D-D-D-DEFENSE  
>D-D-D-DEFENSE<br>D-D-D-DEFENSE

Defense attack get that ball back  
>Defense attack get that ball back<br>Defense attack get that ball back

Explode, Ignite, De-fense hold tight  
>Explode, Ignite, De-fense hold tight<br>Explode, Ignite, De-fense hold tight"

"Ok thanks coach." Whitney said.

"Don't forget to use the football teams name in it." Quinn said as the girls stood.

"We wont come on Rae lets go" Tawny said smiling.

"Quinn what about the halftime cheer?" Whitney asked.

"You use music for that and a little cheer but I will come up with the little cheer don't worry…you just think of the sideline cheer for now."

"Ok"

XXXXX

It was time for Quinn to go home. When she bumped into Charlotte.

"Hey Quinn…erm would you like to help out in glee club tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure that would be great."

"Oh good…Congratulations by the way."

"What for?"

"Well your pregnant arnt you?"

"yeah but how did you know"

"Tawny told me last period."

"Oh fair enough." Quinn smiled she didn't care if people knew.

**Hope you enjoyed please please please read 'The Geordie shore' Story Thanks please review **


	39. Grace's secret

Thanks for reviews don't forget to check out my new story 'The Geordie shore' I would like your reviews aswell! It starts of with the end of school for Quinn. Puck and Beth decide to take a visit back to Lima and when Puck finds out a secret Grace has been keeping from everyone how will her react? Enjoy.

Quinn was walking to her car when Whitney and Tawny stopped her.

"Hey Quinn." Whitney said smiling.

"Oh hey girls what's up?"

"We came up with a cheer, its probably not the best and it isn't finished yet." Tawny said.

"Ooh show me." Quinn said excited.

"Ashes to ashes (what?) dust to dust, you have to be with ECR to jammm with us. we're the mighty Iron eagles and we're here to say, today is the day we're gonna blow you away, (what?) blow you away." The girls said in time and clapping.

"Wow that's actually really good…we will work on it though. Right girls I'm gunna have to go I have to pick up my daughter from school." Quinn said opening her car door.

"Ok thanks Quinn." Whitney said.

"Bye coach." Tawny said after her.

At the house which is coming on really great, the living room is done now. Quinn and Beth were playing in the garden with Daisy. Puck walked out.

"Babe I need to talk to you." Puck said standing in the door way. Quinn walked to him and into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Both me and Beth have a free day tomorrow and I know you don't but I was thinking of taking her back to Lima for the day, you know give us a little time to spend with eachother and she can see her friends and my mom." Quinn was a bit gutted that she couldn't go but she wanted Beth and Puck to spend more time together.

"Yeah that's fine…but I have to use the car." Quinn said she didn't think they were going to fly.

"I know that's why I booked us plane flights there and back."

"Oh so you already booked them…ok." She said smiling.

XXXXX

"Daddy I have never been on a airoplane before is it scary?" Beth asked as they were boarding the plane.

"No, its fun…There is some seats at the back lets take them…Do you want to sit by the window?" Puck said, Beth clenced hold of his hand tightley as they made there way to the back of the plane. Beth nodded as she jumped on the seat.

_Ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying with us today…if you could put your saftey belts on as we take off I will inform you when you can get up and around the plane thank you._

Puck put both of their seatbelts on.

"I'm excited to see everyone again." Beth said.

"Me too."

As the plane was setting of Puck decided to take a video for Quinn as she wasn't there for Beth's first flight.

"Daddy I'm scared." Beth said looking out the window not realizing Puck was recording her.

"Don't be daft look were in the clouds now…say hi to mommy."

"Hi mommy…I'm in the clouds." Beth said waving at puck's phone. He then sent the video to her.

XXXXXXX

They first went to Beth's old school as it was closest. Beth walked in and Savannah and Macy ran up to her and hugged her.

"Beth!" Macy said hugging her.

"I missed you." Savannah said hugging her.

"I missed you too." Beth said hugging. She had only been in LA a week and she already had a bit of a tan and it was October. After an hour of being at Beth's school they went to McKinley, as it was the next. They walked In and went straight to Mr Schue's office. Beth ran in and hugged him.

"Hi Beth, Noah..its great to see you… How's LA? Where is Quinn?" Mr Schue said hugging Beth and Puck.

"Everything is great, Quinn couldn't make it. She is still in work, I have some really exciting news…Quinn's Pregnant." Mr Schue smiled.

"Oh my god Puck that's amazing." He said hugging him. He hadnt called him Puck since graduation. "Your gunna be a big sister Beth." He said again.

"Yeah…I'm going to play with him or her lots." Beth said smiling.

"Don't you have glee club today?" Puck asked smiling.

"Yeah in about 15 minutes." He said smiling.

"Could we join in? If you don't mind." Puck said.

"Of course Noah that would be great."

"Guess what Mr Schue." Beth said she called him that because that's what her parents and everyone from glee club called him.

"What?" Mr Schue said excited.

"Mommy took me cheerleading yesterday…it was fun I'm going to be exactly like her." Beth said smiling.

"Can you just watch her a minute whilst I go the bathroom." Puck said. Mr Schue nodded. As Puck made his way through the crowded hallway he bumped into a girl about 18 she had brown hair and dark skin like his. He noticed she was crying and when he looked at her properly he saw it was Grace. She ignored him and carried on walking. He turned around and grabbed her and dragged her into the corner.

"Noah." She said shocked with tears all over her face.

"Grace what's going on?" he said concerned, he hated his sister but the hate was just for fun, he really loved her.

"Oh nothing." She said putting her hand on her left arm as If she was covering something. She really wished she had her under shirt on under her cheerleading uniform right now.

Puck saw but didn't take any notice. He wiped away a tear of her face, but stopped as she pulled back and hissed a little with pain.

"Ow." She said moving back.

"I hardly touched you." He said he noticed she had a lot of make up on and one eye was just a bit darker than the other. Grace never wore make up. "what are you hiding?" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said walking off but was stopped and pulled back by Puck.

"You don't wear make up, it hurt when I touched your cheek, your hiding something under your arm…what's going on?" Grace didn't answer and looked to the floor. "Who has hit you?" He asked angry…he knew straight away.

Grace hesitated. "Josh." She said Quietly.

"That idiot boyfriend of yours? How long have you been dating him?" Puck said fuming his fists clenched.

"Since freshman year." She said again.

"That Fu…that Punk! What happend?" He said angry.

"please don't freak out."

"bit late for that!"

"In sophomore year we you know…and ever since then he thinks he can get it out of me all the time…and when I refuse…he…he." Grace started crying again. Puck was getting angryier and angrier.

"He what? Grace tell me what he did?" He said he put his hands on her arms.

"Raped me." Puck turned around with anger, before facing his sister again. "And when I told him we were over a few days ago he hit me and told me that we weren't breaking up and if I ever told anyone about the rape he would kill me." Puck was so angry.

"What else has he done to you?"

"burned me…let me walk home which is over an hour walk in the pouring down rain." Grace said she was so ashamed. Just then Josh walked over.

"Grace what you doing babe…who is this jerk." Grace looked at her fuming brother…this is not what she need right now. "Don't look at him, I'm the only one you need to be laying eyes on." He said Puck looked at Grace, who had her head down. Puck wasn't going to hit him as he was in school but he was for sure going to do something.

"Grace look at me." Puck said Grace refused.

"Dude who the hell are you." Josh said Puck ignored him. The hallway was clearing up now and it was just the three left in the corner.

"Grace look at me!" Puck said demanding. "Look at me." She finally did it, she was terrified. When she did look at him Josh shoved her head back down to the ground ragging at her hair. Puck grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"You dare lay a hand on my sister! You think it's funny hitting a girl! Why don't you try picking on someone your own size! Your nothing but a fucking Faggot! Your not a real man…real men don't hit women. You pathetic worthless piece of Shit! You wanna hit somebody fine hit me! Or are you too much of a coward to hit someone who can actually defend themselves." Josh was so scared. Grace knew how angry Puck was because for one he never gets angry and for two he never curses.

"You're her brother…Look man its nothing personal…what ever she told you is a lie."

"Of course it's personal you don't hit girls for fun! Its funny how you act all tough one minute and as soon as someone does something about you shit yourself…that isnt a real man! The other night when she told you it was over! It's fucking over! Your lucky I'm not going to hit you but If I ever fucking find out you have layed a hand on her or any girl for that matter I will fucking find you…its not big and its not clever it just makes you look like a fucking coward!" By this time Josh had started crying he nodded and ran off before someone saw him.

"thanks Noah." Grace said hugging him. He hugged her back tight.

"Don't let him ever touch you! You have to tell mom you know she went through the same thing with James." He said putting his chin on her head.

"I will…I need to get to glee." She said walking off.

"I'm in there now with Beth…I think we should sing something." Puck said walking up to her.

"Yeah ok."

XXXXX

"Sorry were late Mr Schue…there was a situation." Grace said sitting down. Puck followed.

"who are you?" A girl asked.

"I'm Graces sister and an ex new directions member." He said looking at Grace who had Beth on her knee.

"sing something." Another girl said.

"Ok…Grace." He got two stools and grabbed a guitar. Beth sat on Mr Schue's lap then. The siblings sang Christina agullaera's I'm okay, with Puck playing guitar.

(Puck in normal, Grace In _italic _and both in **bold)**

Once upon a time there was a girl

In her early years she had to learn

How to grow up living in a war that she called home

Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm

Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face

Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room

Hoping it would be over soon

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

**I often wonder why I carry all this guilt**

**When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built**

**Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door**

**The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"**

Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

It's not so easy to forget

All the lines you left along her neck

When I was thrown against cold stairs

And every day I'm afraid to come home

In fear of what I might see there

**Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same**

**And I still remember how you kept me so afraid**

**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**

**Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday**

**And I'm OK**

**I'm OK**

It was a very hard thing for Puck and Grace to sing that as they watched their mother get beaten by their father. Every night Puck would make sure Grace was tucked in bed so she didn't have to see any of it. At just 5 years old Puck tried to stop his father from hitting his mother but he ended up getting hit. Every night he would sleep in the same bed as Grace so she wasn't on her own. He was her big brother and he had to look after her. Grace strated to cry. Puck wanted to but didn't because of Beth…He knew he shouldn't of really sang that infront of Beth but ssometimes they need to come out. Mr Schue knew about Puck and Graces past Life and felt a bit of emotion too.

**Hope you enjoyed please review **


	40. The Reunion

Sorry for the wait Quinn and Puck find out the sex of their baby and the whole glee club go back to Lima for Mr Schue's birthday enjoy.

"Ok Beth you be a good girl Auntie Tana whilst mommy and daddy go find out if your gunna have a brother or sister." Quinn said at Santana's house. Brittany was at work.

"Ok mommy I'm excited." Beth said Santana had both her hands on Beth shoulders.

"me too, Thanks for this babe." Quinn said to Santana.

"No problem I cant wait to find out." Santana said smiling.

"Same." Quinn replied hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. She then said her final goodbyes and she got back in the car with Puck.

She sighed.

"You nervous." Puck said holding the wheel.

"Yep this time 5 years old we were told you know." Quinn said a bit upset. Puck put a hand on hers.

"Everything will be fine babe." He said she smiled and he started the car. She put the radio on and 'Lean on me' came on. Quinn smiled.

"Remember when everyone sung that to me in Sophomore year." She said crossing her legs.

"Yeah…you know you can always lean on me right." He said flirting.

"I know."

5 minutes later and they finally arrived at the hospital they sat in the waiting room and Quinn saw Whitney and an older looking women walk through the door.

"Quinn?" She said smiling sitting down next to her

"Hey Whitney wh…what are you doing here?" Quinn asked confused. Her head cheerleader was in the maternity wing.

"Oh I'm with my older sister Kim she is having a baby…obvisloy." She said smiling.

"Quinn Puckerman." The nurse said.

"Oh I'm gunna have to go… see you on Monday." Quinn said standing up with Puck.

"Bye." Whitney said smiling.

They walked into the room.

"Ok Quinn could you just pop onto the bed please." Quinn followed instructions. Puck sat next to her on the chair and took her hand. "So this is a gender confimination scan." Quinn nodded. "Ok What would you like?" The nurse said getting everything ready.

"I'm not really fussed as longs as its healthy." Quinn said smiling.

"A boy would be nice but yeah I don't care as long as it's healthy." Puck replied smiling. The women lifted Quinn's top up and started the ultra sound.

"So you do know your due date?"

"Yes September 12th." Quinn replied.

"Ok well everything seems to be ok, there is a regular heartbeat, you have quite a big baby how many months are you?"

"2." Quinn replied again.

"Ok your baby is very big but is very healthy and you are having a big baby boy." Quinn and Puck smiled at eachother. Puck had this look on his face it was like when Quinn had told him they were keeping Beth he was so happy but he didn't want to show to much otherwise he would probably make himself look like and idiot.

Before they got into the car they hugged eachother so happy. Puck kissed her forehead.

"A little boy." Puck said happy.

"A big boy." Quinn replied smiling they kissed and made there way back to Santana's this time Puck went in aswell.

"Mommy." Beth said running up to Quinn and hugging her.

"Hi baby." Quinn said smiling.

"Do I have a brother or a sister?" Beth said jumping up and down Santana was smiling at Beth.

"You have a baby brother." Quinn said smiling. Beth jumped up so excited Santana was excited and hugged Puck and Quinn.

"I'm so happy for you." Santana said.

"Thankyou." Quinn replied.

"Hey do you and Brit want a ride with us tomorrow we have room for two more people." Puck asked.

"Yeah sure what time?"

"well we are leaving at 5:30am so we can get there earlier and we can see family but you can still come."

"Ok yeah that would be nice."

XXXXXX

They had been driving for about 3 hours now they had one more hour left Puck had put the radio on and 'Raining men' came on instantly Santana, Brittany and Quinn started singing along doing these weird dance moves. Now and then Beth would shout 'Raining men!' causing everyone to laugh. Puck was just smiling at everyone having fun. The plan was that they were going to drop Santana and Brittany of at Santana's moms and then they will go to Brittany's moms whilst they see Debbie and Grace and Judy and then the whole glee club would go to Mr Schue's.

XXXXXX

At Debbie's Puck and Quinn had gave them the news of their baby boy everyone was so happy. Grace had ran up to her room for a moment and Puck followed.

"Noah Get out of my room!" She said angry she hated it when he just walked in. He closed the door.

"So is everything ok with you know Josh and that?" He asked she just looked at him.

"Yeah, he spoke to me the other day and I told him I would still be with him if he didn't you know rape me and hurt me anymore and he said ok but I told him if he ever did anything like that again then its over and so far he had kept to his word." She said smiling.

"I'm proud of you but just be careful ok." He said she nodded.

XXXXXX

Quinn, Puck and Beth were the third people to arrive at Mr Schue's Mercedes and Sam were already there alongside Rachel and Finn.

"Happy Birthday Mr Schue." Quinn said hugging him and handing him his present.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"Well we did." Quinn said smiling.

"Thankyou."

When everyone finally arrived the party really started Mr Schue made a toast.

"I want to thank you all for coming, I am so proud of every single one of you, you have made yourself into amazing, independent young adults and although not all of you are famous that doesn't matter I love you all the exact same. Congratulations to Quinn, Puck and Beth on the news of the baby boy. Congratulations to Sam and Mercedes on their engagement and Sam's winning touch down for the Lakers. Congratulations to Rachel for winning the lead role in wicked. Congratulations to you all. I love my glee clubs…but I will never love them as much as I love you guys you are the originals." Everyone clapped.

"Thanks Mr Schue…we have a little something for you." Finn said. Santana came out with a huge birthday cake which had a very big candle in the middle of it, it also had a photo of the new directions on picture day back in 2010 and Mr Schue on the other. Beth wanted to blow the candles out aswell so Rachel had to re light them again. They glee club then sand 'Thank you for being a friend' by Andrew gold with everyone singing a couple of verses each…even sugar who might I say has been getting singing lessons and is improving. Beth was sitting on Mercedes leg and clapping along.

"thank you guys so much." Mr Schue said after they had sang.

A couple of minutes later.

Quinn, Tina, and Rachel were sitting on the couch Puck and Finn were on the arms of the chair. Beth was dancing with everyone and then came over to Rachel.

"Auntie Rach can I have some cake please?"

"You will have to ask your mommy Beth." Rachel said sweetly.

"Mommy can I have some cake."

"No you have to have a sandwich first." Quinn said reaching over and giving her one.

"But I'm not hungry mommy." Beth said not happy.

"If your not Hungary then you cant have any cake." Tina and Rachel watched how Quinn dealt with Beth how good she was with her. They admired her for it.

"No mommy I want some cake!" Beth demanded.

"Eat this sandwich first then."

"No."

"Well then your not having any cake." Quinn said throwing the sandwich back onto the table and slouching back resting her hands on her small bump. Beth started crying well stropping. "Beth you best behave otherwise you wont get any cake at all! Your embarrassing mommy and daddy infront of everyone." Quinn said angry but not yelling.

"I just want some cake mommy." Beth said crying.

"Beth if you eat your sandwich mommy will give you some cake." Tina said trying to help.

"But I don't want the Sandwich." Beth said still crying.

"Mommy said you don't get the cake until you eat the Sandwich…if you really want some cake you would eat the sandwich." Puck said overhearing.

"But I don't want the cake daddy!" Beth said angry. Quinn just sighed and put a hand through her hair.

"Beth you havnt had anything to eat all day will you please just eat the sandwich." Quinn said in an exhausted angry way.

"No!" Beth said angry and practiclly in Quinn's face. Puck grabbed her and put her in the spare room shut the door and left her he told Mr Schue and he was ok with it.

"She is just afraid there wont be any cake left." Quinn said. She put her hands in her head and started crying she didn't mean to though it was just her hormones.

"Quinn what's wrong." Rachel said hugging her. Tina was rubbing her back.

"I don't think I can deal with her being like this anymore she's like this all the time." She said crying.

"Quinn don't be daft she is just a typical 5 year old not getting her own way." Rachel replied. The girls hugged her until she stopped crying. Puck brought Beth back in and she went to say sorry to Quinn.

"Sorry mommy…I will eat my sandwich." Beth said she then hugged Quinn, she took the sandwich and sat on Quinn's lap eat the sandwich then the cake and fell asleep on her lap. Quinn looked at Puck.

"Is she asleep?" She asked him. He nodded. "Will you ask Mr Schue if I can put her into the bed for a bit." Puck asked him and when he said yes Quinn was going to lift her 5 year old daughter up whilst she was two months pregnant that didn't go down so well with Puck.

"babe give her to me." He said holding his arms out.

"I will be fine."

"I don't care if you will be fine or not your bloody pregnant your not carrying her." Puck said demanding. Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Quinn I don't think your gunna win." Rachel said smiling. Quinn finally gave in and let Puck take her. She sat back and put her hands on her stomach and felt her baby boy move about and then kick for the first time. She grabbed Rachel's and Tina's hands and shoved them on her stomach the girls smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed please review **


	41. Wishing it was Highschool

**Wow i havnt updated in a while lets skip a couple of months Quinn is 5 months pregnant nothin much has happened really Beth's birthday is next month. Quinn's cheerleading group won regionals and are going to nationals in July. enjoy.**

It is saturday morning. Quinn and Beth are sitting on the couch eating toast. They were dressed but they had the blanket over them even though it was quite hot outside and they were watching the simpsons. Puck was out at work all day.

"Mommy when is Drew coming?" Beth said . Puck and Quinn had decided to call their baby boy Drew Puckerman.

"four more months baby girl." She said smiling.

Beth sighed. "But that's ages away...why do they have to stay in for so long?"

"So they can grow properly."

"How long do they have to stay in there for?" Beth asked again.

"nine months."

"Was i in there for nine months?" Beth asked smiling.

"No you were only in there for eight."

"So havnt i grown properly." Beth said worried with a sad expression on her face casuing Quinn to laugh.

"You have grown perfectly fine babe your a lot bigger than some of the other girls..." Just then Quinn got cut of by the phone she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. The house was fully decorated now everything was the way they wanted it to be.

_Hello? _Quinn said resting her hand on her back to support her.

_Hello is this Quinn Puckerman?_

_This is she, who is speaking please? _

_I'm Derek from your husbands mechanic shop, i was just calling up to let you know that he has been in a really bad accident and is now in the hospital. _he said worried.

_What happened? Is everything ok? How bad was it? _Quinn said shocked she really didnt know what to do.

_Whilst he was working on a car it slipped and landed on him._

_Ok Thankyou so much._

_ok bye Quinn let me know how he is._

_i will._

Quinn put the phone down put her shoes on and woddeled back into the living room really fast.

"Beth get your shoes on your going to Auntie Tana's." Quinn said scared and trying not to show it. They arrived at Santana's.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Santana said smiling.

"I need you to mind Beth for a couple of hours. Puck has been in a bad accident in work and i dont want to take her the hospital with me." She whispered so Beth didnt hear.

"Oh my god is everything alright? dont answer that just go." Santana said worried.

XXXXXX

Quinn walked throught the hospital door in a rush.

"Excuse me i'm looking for my husband Noah Puckerman." She said at the front desk.

"Ok he is in room 234." The women said.

"Thankyou." Quinn rushed to the elevator everything was taking its time just because she had to see Puck. When she finally found his room, she saw 2 doctors in there. One Checking and unconcious Puck and the other writing stuff down on the clip board. She looked at Puck it broke her heart...she finally relaised how hard it must of been for him when she was in the same position in senior year. "Doctor is everything ok? What happened?" Quinn said closing the door.

"Are you a realtive?"

"I'm his wife."

"Ok well i dont want to stress you out as it is not good for you or your baby, but the car landed on him pretty bad and he has broke several ribs. his right leg and has serisoly damaged his back. He did bang his head but that is nothing majour he is properly just going to have a bit of concusion, he is unconcious right now and we are trying the best we can to make sure that he will be ok." The doctor said sadly to Quinn. She looked at him.

"Well will he be paralyized or what's happening?" Quinn said worried and confused.

"Mrs Puckerman you need to calm down its not good for your baby...no he wont be, he still has the full use of his ability to work...we will leave you alone if you need aything just give us a buzz." The doctors walked out. Quinn knew she needed someone with her she couldnt do it alone.

_San leave Beth with Britt i need you- Quinn._

Quinn put her phone in her pocket and walked closer to Puck she was deafend by the sound of the heart monitor hoping that it didnt go flat. She looked at what was not only her husband but was also her bestfriend. He had brusies on his arm that wasnt broke, his face had scratches on. His poor leg was in a cast. He had needles in his arms. He looked in pain. Their son kicked as if he knew something was wrong.

"Daddy is going to be ok baby...dont you worry." She said massaging her stomach. she then got a message.

_Is everything ok? I will make my way down now.-Santana._

Quinn didnt want to reply so she sat down on the chair next to Puck no knowing wether or not to take his hand just incase she hurt him. She slowly did. She cried to herself.

"I dont know if you can hear me babe but you have to pull though you have to be strong for your friends, your family, your daughter and son and me, but most of all you have to be strong for yourself. I love you so much and i'm not just saying any of this because i could loose you i really mean it and i dont tell you too much..." Quinn was cut of by Santana walking in. She walked straight up to her after staring at Puck, Santana was so upset. She hugged Quinn and halfway through the hug Puck's heart monitor went flat. Quinn and Santana didnt even look they continued to hug eachother, Quinn was crying into Santana's shoulders Santana was silently crying on Quinn's. Quinn still had a hold of Puck's hand. She caught a little glimpse of the straight line across the monitor.

"Wake up...Wake up...Wake up." Quinn wispered with hope still crying. Santana had grabbed a chair and sat next to Quinn she put her head in Quinn's shoulder and started making her crying more obviosus Quinn put a hand on her friends cheek. Just then she felt a tight squeeze on her hand, she looked at Puck who was starting to regain concesnous. He moved his hand again.

"Santana he's awake." She said quitely but happily. Santana lifted her head and looked at the heart monitor.

"Q look." Quinn looked at the heart monitor was going back to it's regular heartbeat she smiled.

"Baby wake up...Wake up Puck." She said smiling Santana was crying with happiness now. Puck opened his eyes Quinn stood up and in Puck's vision. Santana stood back a little. "Babe look at me...can you see me?" Quinn said she genlty put her hands on his face so that she wasnt hurting him. His vision was blurry but he always reconised Quinn's voice.

"Quinn." He muttered. Santana smiled, so did Quinn.

"Yes its Quinn."

"I...love...you." He slowly mutterd out as if he had a saw throat.

"I love you too." She said sighing with happiness.

"Beth?" He said again, his vision was getting a little better.

"Beth's not here babe she is with Brittany."

"Good...i dont want her seeing me like this...who is that behind you?" He asked his vision was getting better but not fully back yet and he could talk alot better now.

"Santana."

"Santana." Santana walked to the other side of Puck his broken arm side.

"Hey Noah."

"Thanks for looking after Quinn." He said smiling a little.

"I'm just glad your ok." She said smiling. The doctor came in.

"How long has he been awake?" The doctor asked checking his pulse.

"About 5 minutes...the heart monitor had a flatline for about 40 seconds and then it came back on again and he woke up." Quinn said holding Santana's hand.

"Mr Puckerman...how many fingers am i holding up?"

"...three." He said.

"Vision seems to be fine."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"The car fell on me that's all i remember."

"Ok Mr Puckerman you have several broken ribs, broken arm, broken leg some head injuries and a serious back injury...so you are required to stay in the hospital for atleast 3 to four weeks." He really didnt want to he would be up and out of the bed today if he could. "You can have as many visitors as you want, during the time you are in here." The doctor walked back out and Quinn walked up to Puck.

"I need to go and get Beth's clothes so she can sleep in Santana's and Brittany's...i will be as Quick as i can Santana is going to stay with you so your not on your own." Quinn said Santana had already agreed that Beth could spend the night...or the next few nights. Puck nodded a little. She wanted to kiss him but she couldnt has her bump would let her reach Puck's lips.

"Tell Beth i love her." He said.

XXXXXXX

She quickly drove home and then to Brittany's.

"Is everything ok?" Brit said. She had gotten a lot smarter.

"He is awake and he is talking so hopefully everything should go ok" Brittany smiled and hugged her. "Beth, your staying here tonight."

"Yay."

"Bug something has happened to daddy...and he is in the hospital mommy is going to spend the night there with him...he is ok though he is awake and talking and he loves you very much." Beth cried into Quinn's arms. It broke Quinn's heart it actually broke Brittany's heart. "I know baby sshhh he is ok, tell you what after school on Monday we will go and see him and we can get him some nice things." Beth nodded as Quinn wiped the tears away. Quinn stood up putting a hand on her bump. Brittany picked Beth up and walked Quinn to the door.

Back at the hosptial Quinn walked in and saw Puck had his eyes closed Santana was sitting close to him.

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"He is just sleeping. How did Beth take it?"

"I've never seen her cry like that it broke my heart." She said sadly. Santana hugged her "Thanks for everything Santana."

"What are friends for."

"I just wish we still in highschool...Life was so much easier."

"Hey you know you can always lean on me...no matter what time it is no matter were you are i will be there for you and Beth, Puck and Drew." Quinn smiled as they hugged again but Drew kicked causing Santana to push back of Quinn. "Dont think he likes it when we hug."

"He is so stubborn...just like his dad." Quinn replied.

an hour later and Santana left Puck was awake. They were talking.

"Trust you to get into an accident babe." Quinn said smiling and holding his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? accidents happen this one just was very unlucky."

"I think i was in heaven."

"What?"

"I heard your voice telling me to be strong but i couldnt and the next minute i saw a light and then i saw loads of other people and i was just floating until i came across what looked like my grandma she was holding a baby girl about 2 months old she looked like you and i remember hearing you crying and telling me to wake up but i couldnt then my grandma told me you need to me, Beth and Drew need me and i was being dragged back the light was getting dimmer and dimmer." Quinn looked at him she had a tear down her face the 2 month old baby girl could of been the baby she miscarried in junior year when she was 2 months pregnant. "Do you belive me?" He said.

"Yes...I belive you." She said through her tears holding his hand.

**Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	42. The magic teddy

**oh my gosh guys i am soooo sorry i havnt updated in ages i'm just really busy i am so sorry! by the way i had a review from 'Gleeroxx' giving me an idea on making the baby turn out to be a girl. I would do that but i would like your opinions on it too i dont want to do it and not everyone likes it. Thankyou for the idea anyway and i have to make sure that everyone is ok with it! thanks anyway! **

It is the monday after school. Quinn had picked Beth up and gone to the mall for something for Puck. He wasnt allowed out until the day after Beth's birthday, which he was really disoppointed about. They are walking through the mall looking at things for Puck...Quinn didnt really know what to get him...he had full use of his arms...even the broken one and he could sit up a little becasue the doctors gave him support for his broken ribs.

"Mommy, Mommy what can we get daddy?" Beth asked tugging at her mothers hand.

"What do you want to get him bug?" Quinn asked looking at things.

"I dont know i definatly have to get him a card and a big teddy...but what else can i get him?"

"How about a game that he can play on his laptop?" Quinn said smiling.

"Ok what is that game called that daddy always goes on about?" Quinn knew exactly what she was on about because Puck had been addicted to it since 5th grade.

"Super mario brothers." She said smiling.

"Yeah that one."

"Okay well we will take a look and see." Quinn dragged Beth into a game shop. They found the perfect game for him. They then went into the card store and picked him out a big card and teddy bear. The card said in big bold writing '**Get Well Soon Daddy!**' which Beth written all over.

In the car Beth was getting nervous.

"Is he ok? Can he talk? Can i hug him? is he alive? Can he eat? What if something goes wrong whilst were there?" Beth said twiddling with her thumbs looking out the window.

"Everything will be fine baby girl, there is nothing to worry about." Quinn smiled at her daughter through the car mirror.

"But what if its not?"

"But it will be i promise." She drove into the hospital parking lot and saw a car that looked exactly like Sams. She hoped it wasnt. One day Mercedes and Sam had an argument hated eachother and Sam decided to come running back to Quinn...even though she was four months pregnant with Puck and was married to Puck. Sam still had a thing for Quinn, he even tried to kiss her but Quinn being Quinn didnt let him, she hadnt spoken to him in a month. She speaks to Mercedes all the time. She loved Sam its just he needs to back of. She got Beth out the car and Grabbed the gifts...well Beth took her card and Teddy. Quinn got really nervous as she walked up to Puck's room. She quickly glimsed through the door and saw a blonde haired big lipped boy. She sighed and closed her eyes and stood still.

"Come on mommy." Beth said taking her mothers hand. She walked in a looked suprised. Sam looked at her in a weird flirtacious way...she felt so bad for Mercedes. They had made up again now but Sam still had eyes for Quinn.

"Sam...I didnt know you were going to be here." Quinn said as if she didnt know.

"Well thought i would come and see my boy, see how he is doing you know." Quinn just looked at him.

"Daddy!" Beth shouted smiling.

"Hey Beth...ive missed you."

"Ive missed you too." Beth smiled. "It would be you who gets into an accident daddy." she said smiling. "Here i brought you something." Beth handed him the card and the teddy.

"Thankyou." He smiled he opened the card.

_to daddy i love you lots and lots! why did you get hurt? i hope you get better soon so that you can be at home for my birthday! you are the best daddy in the world. P.S mommy wrote this i just told her what to write.! _

_All my love , Beth, Drew and Quinn xxxx_

Puck smiled and kissed Beth. Quinn handed him the game.

"Thanks babe...mabye i should get hurt alot more you never buy me games." He smiled.

"Well dont be planning anything." Quinn smiled rubbing a hand on her bump.

"So how is things with you and mercedes?" Puck asked.

"Good good...i really love her." He said looking at Quinn who just scoffed.

"Whats up babe?" Puck asked. She looked at Sam.

"...Nothing." She replied sitting down. Beth was playing on the floor with some of the hospital toys. This is not how Quinn had planned her first visit with Beth. It was akward for a litte while.

"Im gunna hit the cafe and get something...do you want anything?" Sam asked.

"Can i go with uncle sam"? Beth asked.

"I dont think that is a good idea Beth." Quinn replied.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"come on babe she is only going the cafe." Puck said. Quinn sighed.

"Fine...Beth be good."

"Whats up with you?" Puck asked as soon as Sam and Beth left.

"Nothing."

"Well something is defiantly going on, you are being a bit harsh to Sam."

"Okay fine he still has a thing for me...Remember when Him and Mercedes had a fall out... well he came to me and was all over me and tried to kiss me...but i didnt nothing happend...and now i feel really bad on Mercedes." Quinn said upset. Puck sighed.

"I knew it." Sam and Beth came in...Beth had a cookie in her hands. "Dude the doctor came in and said only Family is alowed to visit now...sorry man...thanks for coming anyway." Puck said.

"its ok...i was gunna shoot of anyway." He smiled at them all before saying goodbye.

"Why you lie?" Quinn asked.

"Because i dont want him near you and i definatly dont want him hurting Mercedes so i think its best if her just goes." Puck replied.

"Daddy...does everything hurt?"

"Sometimes Bug."

"Will it all stop hurting soon?"

"Hopefully." Puck smiled at his beutiful daughter.

"My teddy will sure make you feel better...can i tell you a secret but you cant tell mommy." Beth said smiling. Quinn smiled at Beth. Puck nodded and Beth whisperd in his ear, but Quinn overheard because Beth's whispers were loud.

"Its a magic teddy...i made the man put some magic dust in it so you would get better...thats why mommy had to pay alot more money for it." Beth smiled as did Quinn and Puck.

"We definatly wont tell mommy that one." He smiled.

"Beth we are going to have to go home soon."

"Arghh but i want to stay with daddy."

"I will be out soon baby."

"And you have to do your invatations for your party tonight." Quinn said smiling.

"Yay."

XXXXX

At home Quinn and Beth were at the table. Beth was decorating her invatations with glitter and Quinn was writing them out. Their house was big enough for a lot of 6 year olds running around, but because the house was so old and had a lot of valubles she was only aloud a couple.

"Okay so you only have three more friends to invite now Beth." She was alowed ten friends.

"Who have i got so far i forget."

"Lilly, Emma, Brad, Connor, Emily, Ruby and Carly."

"Okay...well i have to have Savannah and Macy over from my old school and erm...oh yeah and Brittany's little sister Alannah."

"Okay baby girl." Quinn said filling them out. "Okay you have to give these five to the people in your school and i will give Alannah's hers tomorow when Brittany comes to my school for my cheerleaders and i will send them off for Macy and Savannah too."

"Okay mommy"

"you go and pick out your pjamas you want for after your bath." Quinn said smiling.

"Okay." Beth jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs with Daisy following. "Mommy i have picked them." Beth shouted down.

"Okay i'm coming now." Quinn walked upstairs and Ran the bath water. They have a shower but Bathing Beth in the bath was easier for Quinn. Quinn walked into Beth's bedroom and picked out her clothes for school tomorow. "Shorts or skirt tomorow?" Quinn asked.

"Erm...Shorts." Beth said sitting on her bed.

"Ok so you can wear them, your mickey mouse top and your red cardigan and sandals or flats?"

"Flats."

"Okay." Quinn smiled at beth.

For the rest of that night they spend togther, they watched films, Beth felt Drew kick. They eat popcorn and played games. But Quinn couldnt stop thinking about Sam and MErcedes and Puck. Quinn was laying in Bed with Beth.

"and they loved eachother till the end of forever...okay you had your story sweety now time for bed." Quinn kissed Beth's forehead.

"So does the princess and the boy get married and live happily ever after."

"Yes."

"Mommy i'm not tired...can you read me another story."

"Ok but you have to promise to go to sleep...what do you want me to read?" Quinn said sitting back on Beth's bed and getting under the covers.

"Make one up."

"okay...Oh i know...once upon a time there was this girl...she had lots of friends and was caption of her dance group...she loved to sing and joined another group of singing and she made loads of new friends. She had a boyfriend but really liked his bestfriend she knew it was wrong but she spent a lot of time with his Best friend and one day she found out she was having a baby with the bestfriend...she was very upset and scared. Her boyfriend broke up with her and she ended up marrying the bestfriend...they had the best little girl in the world and her name was Beth...5 years later, the little family found themselves in a very big place in a big house, with a swimming pool and a dog and one day the girl found out she was having another baby...a baby boy everyone was very happy especially Beth, she was going to be a big sister. The bestfriend fell of his horse one time and ended up in the hospital becasue he had hurt himself real bad...but he was okay. The family love eachother lots and cant wait until there little boy gets here. the end." Quinn smiled. "Now it is defiantly time for bed." Quinn kissed her again and walked to her light.

"Mommy."

"What?"

"That was a good story." Beth said tired.

"night baby."

"Night mom...night Drew." Quinn turned of the light. Beth called her mom for the first time in ever. Her baby was growing up and didnt need to call her mommy anymore, it made quinn feel a little upset.

**hope you enjoyed! once again i am sorry for not updating soon. please review! and check out a story i have made up it is called 'What you thought was impossible' Please review it thanks!**


	43. Beth's Birthday

**Hey guys sorry for the wait…had a lot of cheerleading practice and comps sorry. Anyway a month has skipped Puck is in his temporary wheel chair. Quinn is 31 weeks pregnant (6 months) its Beth's 6th birthday…the whole glee club and family come to visit.**

It was Wednesday June 8th 2016 at 7:00am. A now 6 year old Beth came running into her parents room. She couldn't jump on the bed because Quinn was pregnant and Puck was Temporally in a wheel chair since his accident, So instead she decided to jump on the floor and sing waking them up.

"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear me! Happy birthday to me!" Beth sang and dancing around the room. Quinn sat up smiling holding her bump. Puck also sat up a little trying not to hurt his ribs anymore.

"Happy birthday bug."

"Thanks mom! So what have I got?" Beth said smiling. Quinn got upset when Beth called her mom, she didn't want her to grow up…she knew Drew would be calling her mommy but Beth was her first baby.

"Why don't you go look in mommy's and daddy's wardrobe." Puck said which Beth opened and found a big bag of presents wrapped in princess wrapping paper. She dragged it out as Puck got himself into his wheelchair and went over to her. Quinn was about to get up when she had a bad cramp In her side and Back but she just pushed it aside for Beth…she joined her husband and daughter.

"Presents!" Beth shouted excited as Puck emptied the back. Beth grabbed one and read the label. "To Beth lots of love Daddy." She ripped of the paper and it was a make-up and dress doll which Beth has been nagging Puck for. "Thankyou daddy." Beth said hugging him gently.

"Beth this one is of the both of us but you have to be very careful and look after it properly." Quinn said handing her a small present.

"Thanks mommy." Quinn smiled. Beth opened it and opened the little box and it was a locket. Quinn opened it and there was a picture of her and Puck on one side.

"See the picture of mommy and daddy well on the other side were going to put a picture of you and baby Drew when he is born in it so that you have got your family with you wherever you go." Quinn said putting it on Beth. Beth was so happy she felt really big and responsible.

She opened the rest of her presents. She got clothes, pretend makeup, dolls, more clothes and other little bits and bobs.

An hour later Beth was ready for school and Quinn was ready to go to work.

"Say bye to daddy Beth." Quinn said grabbing her keys.

"Bye daddy love you."

"Bye baby have a nice day love you too…love you too Q"

"Bye babe." Quinn said smiling.

Quinn dropped Beth of at her school and made her way to work.

XXXXXX

She walked into the staff room when she got another sharp pain in the exact same place as she did last time. Charlotte noticed it.

"Quinn are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks I think I just moved to fast."

"Ok well you take it easy…you in glee today?"

"Yeah my cheerleaders have no practice today so yeah."

"Oh good…So did Beth get everything she wanted this morning?"

"yeah she woke us up by sing happy birthday to herself." Quinn smiled sitting down.

"Awww how is Noah?" The british english teacher said.

"He is doing great he should be out the chair next week."

"Oh that's good." The bell went.

"Well I shall see you later." Quinn said smiling and walking to her office to sort dates out for the competitions and routines for games and regionals.

Her phone went of and it was Rachel.

_Hey Rach._

_Hey Quinn is this a bad time?_

_No not at all._

_Okay good I was just calling to let you know Kurt, Blaine and Finn and I will be at yours for about 3:30 is that okay. _

_Sure but I might not be home I have to pick Beth up and she wants to pick her birthday cake but Puck will be in._

_Okay well I will let you get back to work love you!_

_Love you to babe._

Quinn put the phone down and carried on working as Whitney walked in.

"Oh hey Whit whats up?" Quinn said writing things down.

"I just wanted to give you this…for your daughter its her birthday right?" She replied handing Quinn a small pink wrapped present.

"Oh thankyou you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to." Whitney sat down.

"Do you want to come over for her birthday and you can come with me…that's not weird is it? I just thought you could give it to her yourself."

"its not weird I would love too."

XXXXX

In the supermarket Quinn, Whitney and Beth were in the cake section picking a birthday cake.

"So are you one of mommy's cheerleaders?" Beth asked Whitney

"Yeah." She replied smiling.

"I do cheerleading every weekend I'm gunna be just like mommy." Beth said jumping.

"Guess who is in our house Beth?" Quinn said.

"Who?"

"Auntie Rach and Kurt and Uncle Finn and Blaine."

"Yay! …Whitney can you get that cake for me please." Beth said.

Whitney reached for the top shelf and it had was a princess chocolate cake.

"Is that the one you want?" Whitney said showing Beth.

"Yes thankyou."

XXXX

At home Everyone was there before Beth.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone said. Beth ran in to them hugging them..

After Cake and opening presents everyone relaxed and sat back. Beth fell asleep on Sugar and Whitney had to go home but she was grateful that Quinn had invited her and she had finally met Beth.

"I havnt seen some of you in ages." Quinn said smiling.

"I know were all so busy." Tina said smiling.

Quinn smiled back and walked into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Mom I need to talk to you a minute."

"Whats up baby?" Judy said.

"I keep on getting shooting pains like contractions and I'm really worried I'm due in September"

"You should go get that checked out."

"I will tomorrow I just want this day to be for Beth."

"Okay well let me know."

"thanks mom." Quinn rejoined the group. "Sugar are you ok with her?"

"Yeah she's fine." Sugar replied and smiled at her Fiancée Rory.

"I cant believe both of you ended up like Artie." Santana said to Puck and Quinn.

"Thanks Santana" Artie replied.

"I didn't mean it like that I just meant there together and they both had accidents resulting in them being in a chair."

"Just forget about it Santana." Finn said smiling causing him to get a dig of her.

"So Mike what's this new movie your in?" Puck asked.

"It's a dance film its called 'You got Served' it's a street dance film and I'm the main character and Brittany is choreographing it." Mike said smiling.

"Congratulations." The glee club said in different times.

"Sugar what do you do?" Debbie asked.

"Oh I'm a high end fashion designer."

"Oh my gosh I need some of your clothes I love them" Grace said excited.

"Maybe." Sugar replied smiling, She was only 19 and she had become so successful.

"How are you cheerleaders Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"There progressing really well they have made it to regionals…speaking of cheerleading…Santana Congrats on you being promoted as the caption of LA avengers and getting a 200,000 contract with cover girl." The glee club clapped. Santana Blushed.

Quinn got another sharp pain.

**Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be pretty upsetting for some…(baby drama) ! review **


	44. authors note!

**Hey guys just a quicky i have a new story and i would like y'all to read it and review please. Its about Santana and Puck and it is called 'How we came to be!' it would mean a lot! i am working on the next chopter for 'All too Fast too quick' its just trying to peice it together so it will be up soon Thankyou! much appreciated! :D**


	45. When one door closes, another one opens!

**okay last chapter guys! :/ enjoy! :D**

Quinn was rushed into hospital that night as she thought her waters had broke...Puck couldnt go with her becasue of the wheelchair and she was absolotly gutted. Puck was very upset about it too...but Beth was staying with him. Quinn was 6 months pregnant and 6cm dialated. She was worried her baby wouldnt make it as he hadnt grown properly. Quinn was allowed three people in the room with her...and she chosen Santana as she was the closest one that could come to the hospital with her and she had helped her alot. Plus they had been bestfriends for ages. Rachel becasue there friendship had grown even stronger and Mercedes becasue she was there for Beth's birth and she was going to be there for Drews. Santana was the only one there at the moment as Rachel and Mercedes where on there way down.

It was around 6am. Puck was awake as he couldnt sleep. So he text Santana.

_Hey is everything ok? How is she? how is the baby?-Puck_

Santana knew Puck would be panicking to be honest so was she.

_the doctors said she is 6cm dilated and she is fine she is just worrying about the baby...she is sleeping right now-Santana._

She didnt want to tell him about the baby becasue he had to much on his plate right now and to much stress or panic could send him back into a coma. That is why Finn is on his way down to make sure he is okay, and of course Beth aswell.

_And what about the baby?_

Santana sighed a little as a tear fell down her face.

_We dont know anything yet, sorry-Santana._

She lied they knew everything and they were preparing themselves for the worst. The doctors said that there was a 50 to 70% chance of the baby surviving.

_Okay well let me know thanks Santana!_

_No problem!_

Santana put her phone in her purse and wiping away the tears that she wasnt supposed to be shedding.

"Okay so i never really talk to you but please give this family a healthy baby! Dont let this family be torn apart...not again! You have already taken one baby from them...dont take another. Please...i'm begging you! I will start being nicer to people and i might just join a sunday church...please!" Santana said looking up, well she was whispering. She rememebered Quinn telling her about the miscarrige in Junior year a couple months back. Just then Mercedes walked through door and the two girls rushed up to eachother and hugged eachother.

"What's going on?" Mercedes said hugging Santana.

"She is 6cm dilated and the doctors said there is only a 50 to 70% chance of him surviving." Santana said with a tear down her face. Mercedes had a tear down her face as she watched Quinn sleep...with the needles in her arms and her arms protectivly over her stomach.

Mercedes pulled out the hug. "Listen to me...as hard as this is for us its gunna be ten times harder for Quinn and Puck...so we have to be strong for them." Santana nodded with agreement.

An hour later and Rachel was there. Quinn was awake and the doctors where checking to see how dialated she was.

"Okay Quinn your now 8cm dialted...i would just like to hear the baby's heartbeat to see if everything is okay." Quinn nodded as the nurse walked out to get the equipment.

"Why...is this happening to me...why couldnt it be me? He did nothing wrong. Why does he have to be punished." Quinn said wiping away her tears.

"Quinn you didnt do anything wrong, no one should have to be punished." Rachel said taking her hand. Santana just stroked her hair and Mercedes was getting her a class of water. The nurse came back and done the heart beat machine. The heart beat was irregular which was expected, But it hurt Quinn even more to hear it. Just then she got another contraction and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"This isnt supposed to be happening...not now." She said after passing another contraction.

It was about 20 minutes later and Quinn was fully dilated and she was ready to push, but she didnt want too.

"Okay Quinn i want you to push in a minute."

"No i dont want to...its not time." She said with a shaking voice.

"I know Quinn but you have to otherwise your baby will loose oxygen." Quinn obeyed the nurse she didnt want to she wanted to keep him in until September...her actuall due date. After about 5 minutes of Pushing baby Drew was born. Quinn saw him and cried...he was so small. She heard is chokey breathing and his crying was as if he was getting strangled the nurses didnt even let her hold him they just took him away.

"Where are they taking him? I want to hold my baby." Quinn Said crying...as the other nurse cleaned her up. Santana was the only one who actually saw the baby properly. He was really small, he fit into the nurses hands perfectly and he was a pinky color. He looked like Puck. Mercedes had comforted Quinn, whilst Rachel followed the nurses because Quinn had asked her too. Santana was so upset she didnt know what to do. 15 minutes later and Quinn was re changed into her hospital clothes. and there was still no sign of the baby. Rachel came back in with a photo on her phone which Quinn requested.

"Let me see." Quinn said as soon as she walked out reaching for the phone. Rachel handed it to him, and as soon as Quinn saw the photo she started crying. Santana and Mercedes smiled...mabye there was a chance of him surivinng. Quinn sent the picture to Puck.

an hour later and Quinn was allowed to see him...she was wheeled into the room full of premiture babies. She came to her baby...he had tubes everywhere. He was in an incubator and Quinn wasnt allowed to touch him because he was so weak. She smiled.

"Hi baby." She replied.

When Quinn had gotten into back into her room...the nurses told her she could go home...without the baby...if she wanted to, But she refused she stayed another night and the next morning, the four girls got news they never want to have to hear again.

Santana was sat on Quinn's bed holding her close, comforting her as her friend cried. Mercedes was sat next to her holding her hand crying. Rachel had gone outside to tell the news to Puck. She called Finn.

_Hey Finn...Is Puck there, he's not answering his phone. _Rachel said trying to hold back the tears.

_Yeah...is everything okay?_

_No...no its not okay...he was okay yesterday...and today he just stopped breathing. Quinn never got to hold him. _Rachel said breaking down. Finn started to cry.

_Do you want me to tell him?_

_Yes please...i love you._

_I love you too now go back to Quinn she needs you._

Back at Puck and Quinn's house...Beth was upstairs playing with her dolls and Puck was in the kitchen. Finn walked in crying.

"Puck...i need to tell you something." Finn said folding his arms and walking up to him the way he did to Mr Schue when he thought Beth was his.

"What is it?" Puck said with a shaken voice.

"He didnt make it...Rachel said he was fine yesterday and today he just stopped breathing...I'm sorry...i'm so sorry." He said as Puck burst into tears...this was the only time he had ever cried infront of Finn. Finn hugged him and the two friends were crying. Beth came woddeling down.

"Whats wrong Daddy? Why are you and uncle Finn crying?" She asked holding her dolls. Puck wheeled closer to Beth.

"You know your baby brother." Beth nodded. "Well he is in...heaven with god...he's not going to be with us now." Puck said still crying but not as much. He tried to find away that Beth would understand. He was dreading telling Beth and all he wanted to do was go and see Quinn. Beth fell down crying on the floor. Puck picked her up and put her on his knee and she cried into his shoulder...and he was trying to fight it.

"Everything's going to be okay babe." He said stroking her hair.

Back at the hospital Santana was still cuddeling a crying Quinn.

"I never got to hold him." She said crying even more causing Santana to cry and infact everyone to cry even more.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Quinn...i'm sorry." Santana kept on saying to her. Mercedes and Rachel were hugging eachother and crying.

_Drew Puckerman-born on June 9th at 7:15am weighing 4lbs 12oz_

_Drew Puckerman- Died on June 10th at 4:18am weighing 4lbs 3oz_

XXXXXX

5 years later. Puck was 27 and Quinn was 26 turning 27. Beth was 11 years old. Puck and Quinn kept Drew's ashes and put it ontop of the fire place in the living room. They family didnt get over it until 2 years later. They still werent over it...but they knew he was in a batter place. Since then the Puckerman family had another baby...who is now 2 years old. His names is Ethan Drew Puckerman. Drew could never have been replaced...Quinn and Puck didnt even think about replacing him, but they gave Ethan, Drew's name as a middle name to show that he was named after his big brave brother. Quinn and Puck kept the picture of Rachel's phone of baby Drew and printed it out and stuck it in a picture frame where they have hung it above there bed. Where they have a photo of Beth age 1, Ethan age 6 months and now they have Drew newborn.

The family have been through hell and back. Quinn getting pregnant at a young age, her own mother and father kicked her out, her mother filing for court, Quinn having a misscarrige, Quinn getting into a car accident. Puck getting into an accident, Not been able to be there for Drew's birth and loosing another baby. Throughout all of that drama they have lived out the dream. They were a couple from Lima, Ohio. Who people thought that once they were teen parents they would never get out of the town, and now there living in LA with 4 beutiful children, 2 in which are not with them. Drew and there unborn child they never met will always be in there hearts. They could never say goodbye to there babies...they knew they would meet them again one day. They would never be able to move on but they could however focus on their life and what they have got right now.

For Quinn and Puck everything was all too fast too quick...but none of them would change it for the world...mabye have they would have four children with them instead of two, but Quinn, Puck, Beth and Ethan were happy.

**oh my gosh! I was crying so much writing this chapter! its so emotional...i couldnt cope going through that, anyway sadly its the end of this story! but i hope you all enjoyed it and i would like you all to review! Thanks to the people who have reviewed throughout this story! it meant the world and there wouldnt of been so many chapters if y'all hadnt asked me hahaha! Thankyou so much! :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**This is for Dynesty! **

**I'm sorry but i got all the links of google and i couldnt find the proper website! Sorry :D **


End file.
